Meet the Devils!
by fazrulz21
Summary: Sekai Academy kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Hyoudou Issei. Psst, Hyoudou Issei sebenarnya bukan manusia biasa. Bagaimana mungkin manusia biasa bisa mengalahkan monster berukuran super gede? Nah, kalau mau tahu, baca aja cerita ini!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : New School, New Friends!

A/N :

 **Saya ga tau harus memulai Author's Note ini dari mana. Tapi yang penting, perkenalkan! Saya author (gila ga jelas) fazrulz21! Ini cerita pertama saya dalam fandom HSDxD. Alasan saya menulis cerita ini sejujurnya adalah kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam terhadap beberapa author. Kenapa? karena beberapa author menghapus Ise dalam ceritanya dan digantikan oleh OC yang** _ **godlike**_ **atau** _ **overpowered.**_ **Kalaupun ada Ise dia cuma dijadiin bahan lelucon ga penting. Atau bahkan diabaikan sama sekali oleh tokoh utama wanita. Jujur saya suka dengan karakter Ise. Kalau dia ga cowok mesum (yang mendapatkan [Balance Breaker] dengan cara menekan dada tuannya) mungkin dia akan jadi karakter anime favorit saya.**

 **Disini Ise saya buat beda. Dia bukan cowok mesum. Tapi masih jadi korban** _ **fanservice**_ **kok. Hahaha, lol :v**

 **Satu lagi, akan ada unsur dari beberapa anime dan manga serta game lain yang akan saya masukkan ke fic ini. Ingat! Ini alternate universe. Beda dengan canon, cerita ini tidak mengikuti alur dari anime aslinya. Jadi ada kemungkinan karakter antagonis saya jadikan karakter tritagonis.**

 **Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer : Hm... ada sesuatu yang gelap, suram, dan tidak menyenangkan yang menyelimuti penulis Light Novel HSDxD. Untung bukan saya!** **Nyemwemwahahahaha! #ekhem…**

 **WARNING!**

 **Fic ini asli karangan author fazrulz21. Lahir dari pemikiran saya setelah membaca banyak fic Highschool DxD dan merasakan kekecewaan yang dalam karena banyak yang sama idenya dan menggantikan Ise dengan OC yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari antagonis final. Jika ada kesamaan cerita ini dan fic lainnya (kalo ada ya…) itu cuma kebetulan belaka.**

 **CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA, TEMPAT, KEJADIAN, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA, SEKALI LAGI : ITU SEMUA HANYA KEBETULAN BELAKA.**

 **STORY, START!**

Hari senin biasanya hari paling menyebalkan dalam seminggu. Hari pertama sekolah, hari pertama kerja, memang banyak orang yang mengutuk keberadaan hari ini. Tapi sepertinya minggu ini hari senin yang berbeda dari biasanya di kelas 2-B. Karena hari ini ada murid baru! Ya, murid baru adalah hal yang jarang di sekolah ini, Sekai Academy. Sesuai namanya, Sekai (World) Academy adalah sekolah internasional yang sulit dimasuki orang biasa. Kalau pun ada itulah murid-murid pilihan yang mendapatkan beasiswa. Sekolah ini dulunya sekolah khusus putri. Namun semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. Bukan bercanda lho. Saat itu terjadi kebakaran yang menghanguskan gedung yang berukuran luar biasa itu. Kemudian sekolah ini ditutup beberapa bulan. Dan tahun ini Sekai Academy kembali dibuka. Tapi entah apa alasan sekolah ini jadi sekolah campuran. Tidak ada yang tahu...

Sekarang kita lihat murid baru itu.

Dia tidak terlalu tinggi. Kira-kira setinggi remaja Jepang pada umumnya. Menggunakan kacamata _frameless_ kecil. Dilehernya bertengger _headset_ berwarna merah dengan corak naga. Rambutnya coklat jabrik dan matanya... beda warna? Ya. Mata kanan berwarna merah, dan yang kiri berwarna oranye. Memang perpaduan warna yang cocok. Tetap saja warna matanya itu tidak biasa. Hal yang mencolok darinya adalah lengan kirinya yang diperban.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Hyoudou-san." Kata guru pada murid baru tersebut.

"Namaku Hyoudou Issei. Boleh dipanggil Ise. Umurku 17 tahun. Hobiku merakit model dan membaca. Aku berasal dari Kyoto. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , minna." Kata murid baru itu sambil membungkukkan badan. Bisa dilihat beberapa siswi melihat ke arah Issei dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah, kalau ada pertanyaan harap ditahan sampai jam istirahat. Hyoudou-san, Silahkan duduk dibelakang Katase-san. Katase-san angkat tanganmu!" perintah guru. Dan di salah satu bangku didekat jendela di baris kedua, seorang perempuan mengangkat tangannya. "Silahkan duduk dibelakangnya."

"Hai', sensei." Ucap Issei sambil berjalan ke bangkunya.

 **-Meet the Devils!-**

Jam istirahat meja Issei dikerumuni teman-teman sekelasnya. Diantara mereka ada yang bertanya tentang dimana Ise tinggal, nomor HP-nya, alamat e-mail-nya, juga klub apa yang akan diikutinya.

"Saat ini aku tinggal bersama adik perempuanku di rumah dekat taman kota Kuoh. Maaf, aku tidak punya HP. Alamat e-mail juga tidak. Aku cuma punya telepon rumah. Untuk klub, hm... mungkin aku akan ikut beberapa klub karena ada beberapa klub yang menarik minatku seperti klub bela diri." Jawab Ise.

"Ne, Ise-kun, apa kamu punya pacar?" tanya salah seorang gadis. Ise tersenyum kecil dengan wajah sedih.

"Ya. Dulu. Tapi sekarang dia berada di tempat yang jauh..." jawab Ise dengan nada sedih. Semua yang ada disana langsung terdiam.

"A-ano, kalau boleh tahu—

"Kecelakaan. Dia menyelamatkan anak kucing ditengah jalan dan tidak melihat sepeda motor melaju kearahnya." Jawab Ise sebelum pertanyaan selesai. "Itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah..."

"Maaf, Ise-san. Saya malah bertanya sesuatu yang sensitif..." gadis yang bertanya tadi meminta maaf. Ise hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Gapapa, kok. Itu juga salahku. Aku menunjuk ke arah kucing tersebut dan dia langsung berlari menyelamatkannya." Ucap Ise.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ise-san. Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Oh, ini karena aku diserang pencopet." Jawab Ise santai. "Bukan apa-apa. Pencopet itu menabrakku dan meneriakiku. Saat kulihat dompet ditangannya, aku langsung bertindak. Siapa sangka dia bawa senjata. Gara-gara itu lenganku harus dijahit." Lanjutnya santai.

"Ne, Ise-kun. Apa kamu benar-benar ingin masuk klub _kenjutsu_?" tanya Katase yang duduk didepan Ise.

"Ya. Di sekolah sebelumnya aku juga ikut _kenjutsu_."

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke klub _kenjutsu_ pulang sekolah nanti. Aku dan Murayama juga anggota klub _kenjutsu_!"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Kalau begitu mohon kerjasamanya, Katase-san, Murayama-san!"

"Sama-sama, Ise-kun!"

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

Jam pulang, Ise mengikuti Katase menuju ruang klub _kenjutsu_. Disana terlihat beberapa murid perempuan yang berlatih mengayunkan _shinai_ dan ada yang berlatih tanding. Namun tidak terlihat murid laki-laki.

"A-ano, Katase-san… apa di klub ini tidak ada siswa laki-laki?" tanya Ise.

"Tahun ini cuma dua orang termasuk kamu Ise-kun." Jawab Katase.

Alis Ise naik sebelah. "Eh? Cuma dua? Satu lagi siapa?"

"Nanti dia juga datang. Dia siswa kelas sebelah." Benar kata Katase. Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Ise tengah berbincang dengan Yuuya- _senpai_ , ketua klub _kenjutsu_ , murid laki-laki yang dimaksud datang.

"Ah, kamu telat lagi, Kiba-kun. Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya, lho…" Ucap Yuuya pada murid laki-laki itu.

"Ah, maaf, _buchou_. Aku tadi harus mengantar beberapa berkas ke ruang OSIS. Saji-kun minta tolong tadi." Jawab murid itu. Namanya Kiba Yuuto. Dari penampilannya ia terlihat cukup tampan.

"KYAAA~H! KIBA-KYUUN~!"

"KIBA-SAAMA, LIHAT SINI DOOONG~!"

"KIBA-KYUUUN~! TERIMALAH KEPERAWANANKU~! Aaahn~" (dafuq!?)

Oke, bukan cukup tampan lagi, tapi sangat tampan. Author benci mengakuinya tapi itulah kenyataannya…

"Lain kali jangan bantu dia. Saji harus bisa melakukan tugasnya sendiri. Ga mau 'kan kamu dibilang budaknya Saji sama anak-anak lain?" ucap Yuuya.

"Haha, saya paham kok. Hanya saja saya tidak bisa membiarkan orang kesusahan. Lagipula ruang OSIS searah dengan _dojo_ klub _kenjutsu_." Balas Kiba.

"Haah… ya sudah. Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, ini anggota baru kita. Hyoudou Issei. Hyoudou-kun, ini Kiba Yuuto. Selama ini dia adalah anggota andalan kami selain Katase dan Murayama. Sekarang, kalau boleh kami ingin melihat kemampuanmu. Bertandinglah melawan Kiba-kun." Pinta Yuuya.

"Eh? Tapi aku—

"Gapapa, Ise-kun. Ini Cuma latih tanding, kok. Lagipula klub _kenjutsu_ Sekai Academy bukanlah tim lemah." Ucap Yuuya. Ise hanya menurut.

"Ayo, Ise-kun. Kamu boleh memakai _shinai_ -ku." Ucap Kiba. Kemudian mereka pun berangkat menuju ruang ganti.

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

 _Sulit dipercaya._

 _Ga mungkin._

 _Bohong…_

 _Mustahil._

 _Yang bener aja!_

Itulah yang ada dipikiran semua orang yang ada di dojo _kenjutsu_ Sekai Academy. Kenapa? Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja mereka melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka lihat apalagi mereka alami sebelumnya. Apa itu?

Kiba Yuuto, sang spesialis _kenjutsu_ Sekai Academy,

Dikalahkan oleh orang baru,

Dengan satu gerakan.

Satu gerakan mulus.

Ise tidak melakukan banyak gerakan. Ia hanya menerjang Kiba dan langsung memukulkan _shinai_ -nya kearah Kiba. Hanya saja,

TIDAK ADA SATU ORANG PUN YANG MELIHAT GERAKAN ISE.

Yang dilihat mata mereka hanya Ise yang menerjang dan langsung berhenti setelah melewati Kiba. Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat Ise mengayunkan pedangnya. Tapi mereka mendengar suara pukulan. Tidak lama setelah itu Kiba langsung berlutut sambil memegang lengan atasnya.

Tidak ada gerakan.

Tidak ada gerakan.

Tidak ada gerakan. SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA!

"ISE-KUN!" Ise terkejut setelah tangannya tiba-tiba diraih oleh ketua klub.

" _H-hai_?"

"KAU PETARUNG UTAMA KLUB BERSAMA DENGAN KIBA-KUN!" ucap Yuuya dengan mata berbinar.

"… e-e-e-e-e-eh!? _Ch-chomattei,_ a-aku…"

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

""""SETUJU!"""" semua anggota klub berteriak serentak.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan." Ucap Kiba setuju.

"Baiklah, Kiba-kun. Karena kamu kalah, kamu tahu apa tradisi klub _kenjutsu_ Sekai Academy, bukan?" tanya Yuuya pada Kiba.

"A-ano, _buchou…_ saya se—

Yuuya menepuk pelan pundak Kiba dan menatapnya dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar. "Jangan begitu, Kiba-kun. **Bukankah kita tim?** "

Kiba menyerah. Akhirnya mengangguk pelan. " _H-hai_ , _buchou_ …"

"A-ano, kalau boleh tahu… [Tradisi] apa yang anda maksud, _buchou_?" tanya Ise.

"Oh, itu. Kami sudah menetapkan aturan yang menjadi tradisi disini. Itu adalah [siapapun yang kalah saat latih tanding harus membelikan seluruh anggota klub minum!]." jawab Yuuya mantap.

'Untung aku menang…' Ucap Ise dalam hati.

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

Diluar dojo, tepatnya dilorong, Kiba saat ini tengah berjalan sambil membawa berkantong-kantong minuman kaleng.

"Yuuto." Terdengar suara memanggilnya. Kiba berbalik dan melihat Ketua klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib atau lebih dikenal ORC (Occult Research Club).

"Ah, Rias- _buchou_. Ada apa, _buchou_?" Sapa Kiba.

"… kalah, ya?" pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari Rias membuat Kiba merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya.

"Sakit, _buchou…_ " ucap Kiba dengan sedikit air mata.

"Fufufu, Cuma bercanda, kok… sekarang…" mata Rias kembali menunjukkan keseriusannya. "Sudah tahu dia sekuat apa?"

"Ya. Setidaknya lebih dari perkiraan kita. Bisa dibilang orang itu memiliki [sesuatu] yang kita cari." Jawab Kiba. Rias tersenyum. Kemudian setelah Kiba pamit untuk kembali ke dojo, Rias kembali ke ruang ORC di gedung lama. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Rias Gremory. Memang bukan orang Jepang. Dikatakan kalau dia adalah murid pindahan dari Romania. Datang ke Jepang karena program pertukaran pelajar saat di bangku SMP dan setelah tamat SMP langsung bersekolah di Jepang karena sudah jatuh cinta pada negara tersebut.

"Ah, ketua, selamat datang. Teh seperti biasa?" tanya seorang wanita setelah Rias masuk ruang klub.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Akeno." Ucap Rias pada wanita tersebut.

"Fufufu, sepertinya _buchou_ sedang senang. Dari tadi senyummu tidak hilang." Ucap wanita lain di ruangan itu.

"Yah, Yuuto menemukan apa yang kita cari. Dan kamu juga pasti mengenalnya dengan baik karena kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ucap Rias.

' _Baka otoutou, kah…?'_

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

Pulang dari dojo klub _kenjutsu_ , Ise terlihat sedang berjalan sambil menenteng kantong belanjaan. Saat melewati _vending machine_ ia melihat seekor kucing hitam disebuah kotak disamping _vending machine_ tersebut. Kucing itu melihat kearah Ise dengan mata memelas.

"Apa kau tidak akan memungutnya?" tanya seorang pria tua yang duduk disebelah _vending machine_ itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin yang dirumah akan cemburu." Jawab Ise santai. Ia mengangkat kucing kecil itu dan memperhatikan matanya yang beda sebelah seperti matanya.

"Kebanyakan orang tidak akan memperdulikannya karena warnanya. Kau tahu, banyak sekali yang memburu kucing hitam ditempatku dulu. Alasannya cuma karena kucing itu dipercaya sebagai peliharaan penyihir jahat yang akan membawa penyakit dan malapetaka bagi kami. Pfft, bahkan anakku percaya akan hal itu. Orang-orang bodoh…" pria tua itu bicara tanpa memperdulikan ia didengar atau tidak. Tapi Ise mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya aku akan membawanya pulang. Lagipula si putih dirumah sepertinya kesepian saat kutinggal." Ucap Ise. Ia membeli sekaleng kopi dan memberikannya pada pria tua disebelahnya tadi. "Terima kasih atas ceritanya, pak tua. Saya harap anda suka kopi." Kata Ise setelah menaruh kopi itu didepan pria tua itu.

Pria tua itu menatap punggung Ise yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya. ' _Terima kasih juga, nak… kaulah yang berhak atas ucapan terima kasih itu.'_

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

" _Tadaima._ " Ucap Ise. Kemudian disambut seekor kucing kecil berwarna putih.

"Yo, Hikari-chan. Maaf lama menunggu. Hari ini aku bawa teman!" ucap Ise sambil menurunkan kucing hitam yang dipungutnya tadi.

"Meow~" Hikari mengeong. Kemudian mendekati kucing hitam tersebut. Namun kucing hitam itu menjauh dan bersembunyi dibelakang kaki Ise.

"Haha, gapapa, kucing kecil. Ayo, perkenalkan. Itu teman barumu. Namanya Hikari. Hikari-chan ini… um… namanya, ah. Kuroka! Ya, namanya Kuroka!" ucap Ise.

"Ah, _onii-chan_ sudah pulang?" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Ya, Miki. Aku pulang." Jawab Ise. Lalu dari arah dapur muncul seorang gadis berwajah mirip Ise dengan rambut colat panjang sampai paha. Hyoudou Mikie. Adik kembar Ise.

"Ah, _onii-chan_ bawa kucing lagi!" Miki lalu berlari mengejar Kuroka. Kuroka lari dan bersembunyi dibalik sofa.

"Haha, gapapa, Kuroka-chan. Miki ga jahat, kok… dia ga makan kucing." ucap Ise.

"Gaooo~ aku akan memakan kucing kecil yang nakal~ Gaooo~"

"NYAOOONG~!"

"Hentikan, Miki. Kuroka jadi takut, noh…"

"Tee-hee~ Maaf, Kuroka-chan… Miki cuma bercanda." Miki mengulurkan tangannya dan Kuroka mendekat perlahan.

"Miki, tolong kasih makan Hikari dan Kuroka." Pinta Ise. Miki mengangguk dan langsung menggiring Hikari dan Kuroka ke dapur.

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Dia memungut seekor kucing disebelah _vending machine_."

"Hm, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, tentang keluarganya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?

"Dia tinggal bersama adik kembarnya. Kedua orang tuanya tidak diketahui."

"Dimana dia tinggal?"

"Rumah biasa. Hanya saja entah kenapa saya tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam."

"Begitu… orang ini… menarik."

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

Keesokan harinya, saat pulang sekolah, Ise kembali memungut seekor kucing yang terluka.

"Duh, _onii-chan_ kenapa mungut kucing terus, sih?" tanya Miki setengah kesal.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Aku suka kucing, sih… kalau liat kucing aku jadi ingat dia…" ucap Ise dengan ekspresi sedih.

" _Onii-chan_ …"

"Okeh, kita obati dulu dia. Siapa tahu ada yang punya."

"Oke!" kemudian kedua saudara kembar itu pun mulai merawat luka dikaki kucing tersebut. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon.

"Biar Miki yang angkat!" kata Miki sambil berlari ke ruang tengah. Ise kembali membersihkan luka kucing tersebut. Kemudian Miki kembali memanggil Ise.

"Kenapa, Miki?"

"Telepon untuk _onii-chan_. Katanya dari teman satu klub." Jawab Miki. Ise lalu beranjak ke ruang tengah.

"Ya, kediaman Hyoudou. Siapa, ya?"

 _[Ah, Ise-kun? Maaf mengganggu. Ini Murayama.]_

"Ah, Murayama-san. Ada apa?"

 _[Ano… tadi waktu kegiatan klub ada yang datang mencarimu. Tapi tadi kamu langsung pulang.]_

"Siapa?"

 _[Senpai kita dari kelas 3-C. Katanya dia mengenalmu.]_ kening Ise berkerut mendengar itu.

"Siapa namanya?"

 _[Amano Yuuma. Kamu kenal?]_ Ise terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-A-Amano… Yu-Yuuma… katamu?"

 _[I-iya. Kenapa, Ise-kun? Kok kedengarannya gugup gitu?]_

Ise meneguk ludah. "A-ah, bukan apa-apa."

 _[Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menelpon cuma ingin memberitahu itu. Oh, satu lagi. Besok kita ada ulangan sejarah Jepang. Sebenarnya sudah diberitahu dari minggu lalu. Tapi minggu lalu kamu belum masuk, kan? Persiapkan dirimu! Biasanya Sakaki-sensei memasukkan pertanyaan jebakan kedalam soalnya. Okeh, bye-bye!]_ Murayama langsung memutus telepon.

"… Amano… Yuuma…"

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat latihan _kenjutsu_ ,

"Ise-kun. Ada yang memanggilmu." Panggil Katase.

"Siapa?" Ise kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Katase. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat…

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ise-kun." Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bermata ungu gelap.

"… a-ah, ya… Lama tak jumpa, … Amano- _senpai_ …" ucap Ise tergagap dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat.

"Hmph, kenapa kaget begitu, Ise-kun? Seharusnya kamu senang karena bertemu dengan onee-chan lagi!"

…

…

…

"""EEEEEEEHHHH!?""" semua orang di dojo, termasuk Yuuya dan Kiba, kaget.

"D-d-dia kakakmu, Ise-kun!? Tapi nama belakang kalian beda!"

"Ga mungkin! Yuuma- _oneesama_ punya adik!?"

"Apa arti semua ini, Yuuma- _oneesama_!?"

"Ise-kun, kok ga bilang-bilang kalau kamu adik Yuuma- _oneesama_!?" semua gadis disana langsung ribut.

"Bukan! Dia bukan kakak kandungku! Kami teman masa kecil!" jelas Ise. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Fufufu, klub _kenjutsu_ semangat seperti biasa, ya…" Yuuma tertawa kecil melihat Ise dikerubungi gadis-gadis klub _kenjutsu_ —yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. "Tenanglah, semuanya. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Ise-kun. Bisa ikut denganku sebentar, Ise-kun?" ajak Yuuma. Ise hanya menurut dan mengikuti Yuuma pergi.

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

"Jadi, Amano- _senpai_ ingin bicara apa?" tanya Ise. Saat ini mereka sedang di kebun belakang Sekai Academy.

"Duh, Ise-kun. Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku bukan orang jahat! Lagipula tidak mungkin aku menggigit orang yang sudah seperti adik kecilku sendiri."

"Jangan panggil aku [adik kecil] lagi! Aku sudah besar!" Yuuma hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Kemudian ekspresinya kembali serius.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin tanya. Apa Miki baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuuma.

"Ya. Lukanya waktu itu sudah sembuh. Tapi dia masih belum bisa banyak beraktivitas." Jawab Ise.

"Hm… begitu… kalau saja waktu itu aku sempat…" Yuuma bergumam dengan wajah sedih.

"Amano- _senpai_ …"

"Kesampingkan hal itu dulu. Ise-kun aku mau kamu datang ke ORC nanti. Ruangannya ada di gedung lama Sekai Academy."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Datang saja. Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"… sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji akan langsung pulang setelah latihan _kenjutsu_." Ucap Ise.

"Hm… baiklah kalau begitu. Besok bisa?"

"Mungkin bisa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok datang, ya?"

" _Hai_ , Amano- _senpai_."

"Jangan panggil aku [ _senpai_ ]. Kalau kita cuma berdua kamu boleh memanggilku [ _onee-chan_ ] seperti dulu."

"Haaah… _hai_ , _onee-chan_ …"

"Fufufu, gitu dong. Ya sudah. Balik sana! Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu." Saat Yuuma mengatakan itu Ise langsung berbalik dan mendapati seluruh anggota klub _kenjutsu_ mengintip dari tempat yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang dibalik tembok, pohon, semak, tiang, dan ada yang menggunakan pot bunga sebagai penghalang.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DISANA!?"

"E-eeh… a-ahahaha… se-sejak Yuuma- _oneesama_ memintamu datang ke ruang ORC, hehehe…" ucap Yuuya

"Maaf, Ise-kun. Aku sudah melarang. Tapi, … yaah, tahu sendiri lah…" Kiba berdiri dibelakang Yuuya dengan ekspresi bersalah diwajahnya.

"Haaah… kira-kira berapa lama aku bisa bertahan di sekolah ini…"

 **-** **Meet the Devils!** **-**

Saat pulang sekolah, Ise singgah sebentar ke taman dekat Sekai Academy. Ia duduk diam memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain disana. Ia duduk sangat lama disana hingga tidak sadar kalau hari sudah hampir malam.

Ise langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Geh, udah malam aja! Miki bisa marah kalau aku tidak pulang!"

Saat hendak beranjak, ia mendengar suara teriakan. Ia langsung menuju kesana dan mendapati seorang gadis yang berhadapan dengan seorang pria bersenjatakan tombak berwarna merah menyala.

"Oh? Ada mangsa lain? Baguslah! Semakin banyak semakin bagus! HAHAHA!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, manusia!? Pergi!" gadis itu meneriaki Ise. Tapi Ise tidak bergerak. Ia hanya melihat kearah pria bertombak itu.

"Oy, _ossan_ , dapat tombak dari mana?" tanya Ise.

"Guh… _ossan_!? BERANINYA KAU, MANUSIA!" pria bertombak itu melempar tombaknya ke arah Ise. Ise hanya bergerak sedikit ke samping dan menangkap tombak itu.

"Wiih~ tombaknya keren. Buatku aja ya?" ucapan Ise membuat pria itu marah dan menerjang ke arah Ise. Oh, hal yang sangat berbahaya untuk dilakukan jika berhadapan dengan Ise. Dengan satu gerakan kecil Ise mengayunkan tombak itu dan menebas pria itu.

"AAAARGH! MANUSIA SIALAN! MATILAH KAU!" dan pria itupun berubah bentuk. Dari bentuk om-om normal dengan pakaian normal sekarang ia berubah menjadi monster aneh dengan satu sayap, satu mata, dan tubuh berbentuk raksasa dengan ekor melambai.

[ **HAHAHA! BERSIAPLAH, MANUSIA! DALAM WUJUD INI, TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BISA MENGALAHKANKU BAHKAN TUHAN SEKALIPUN!** ]

"Whoa! Berubah bentuk!" Ise tidak terlihat takut dan malah memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"T-tunggu! Monster itu—

"Tenang saja, _ojou-sama_. Aku pernah melawan yang lebih jelek dari ini kok. Tidak akan kubiarkan monster ini melukai wajah cantikmu." Ucapan Ise membuat gadis itu tersipu. "Duduk saja disana, oke, _Datenshi-chan_?" gadis itu agak kaget. Kenapa Ise bisa tahu dia adalah Malaikat Jatuh?

Ise memasang wajah serius. "Ddraig, saatnya untuk bertarung, _aibou_."

[Oh? Ada lawan yang cukup kuat sehingga kau butuh bantuanku?] terdengar suara dari tubuh Ise.

"Begitulah. Ayo Ddraig! [BOOSTED GEAR] : ACTIVATE!"

[BOOST!] dari punggung Ise muncul cahaya menyilaukan. Saat cahaya itu menghilang terlihatlah Ise dengan sayap mekanik berwarna merah menyala.

(A/N : **saya sangat buruk dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan lihat di google : Strike Freedom Gundam. Saya mengambil Booster Pack-nya sebagai wujud [Boosted Gear] di fic ini.** )

[ **Mengubah bentuk saja tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Avalon yang hebat ini!** ]

"Oh, jadi nama om Avalon, toh. Aku Hyoudou! Nama orang yang mewarisi tombakmu!" celetuk Ise. Avalon semakin marah.

"Tunggu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya! Avalon adalah salah satu monster ranking A yang tidak mudah dikalahkan! Dia tidak bisa mati!"

"Tenang aja, _ojou-sama._ Aku bukan manusia biasa, tahu… lagipula aku pernah melawan monster ranking SSS. Yah, aku kalah sih…" ucap Ise santai.

BRAAAK!

Belum selesai Ise bicara Avalon sudah menyerang Ise.

[ **Che! Menghindar, ya… PENGECUT! MATI!** ]

"Ya iyalah aku ngelak! Ga mungkin ada orang waras yang mau diam ditempat kalo ada bahaya yang mengarah padanya, bego!"

[ **Jangan panggil aku bego, BEGO! Orang yang manggil orang lain bego dialah yang bego!** ]

"Berisik! Makan nih!" Ise melempar tombak ditangannya ke arah Avalon. Sayang tombak itu ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

[ **Hahaha! Memang senjata ini ditakdirkan untukku! Sekarang, mati kau manusia!** ] Avalon menyerang Ise bertubi-tubi tanpa memberi Ise kesempatan menyerang. Atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, sama sekali tidak ada celah untuk menghindar. Sampai akhirnya Avalon menghentikan serangannya untuk menarik napas.

"Oya? Udah capek? Sekarang giliranku! Ddraig, Boost!"

[BOOST!] sayap Ise mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan.

"ASCALON!"

[BLADE!] Dari tanah dekat Ise berdiri muncul lingkaran Sihir berwarna merah. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul _longsword_.

"Skill No. 4 Activate : Trans-Am!"

[TRANS-AM, ACTIVATE!] Sayap Ise kembali mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan diikuti muculnya partikel kemerahan dari sayapnya. Kemudian seluruh tubuh Ise pun diselimuti partikel merah tersebut.

[ **Mengubah warna saja tidak cukup mengalahkan aku yang hebat ini! Mati kau manusia!** ] Avalon kembali menyerang Ise. Melihat Ise tidak bergerak ia tersenyum lebar.

KRAAAKK!

[ **HAHAHA! Pandai ngomong aja! Katanya tadi ga ada orang waras yang bakal—UGH!** ] Belum selesai kalimat Avalon ia telah tertusuk dari belakang oleh pedang Ise. [ **B-bagaimana…? Kok—UKH, OHOK!** ]

"Bung, aku sudah bilang tadi. [Ga mungkin ada orang waras yang mau diam ditempat kalo ada bahaya yang mengarah padanya, bego…] gitu." Ucap Ise santai. Lalu mencabut pedangnya dengan kasar.

[ **Ghohok! Kuh… manusia… sialan! HEAL!** ] cahaya hijau muncul menutupi luka ditubuh Avalon.

"Ho? Bisa menyembuhkan diri rupanya. Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama."

[ **MATI!** ] Avalon langsung menyerang Ise dengan tombaknya. Tapi Ise menghilang. Ia muncul dibelakang Avalon dan menebaskan pedangnya. Avalon menangkis, ia menyerang. Ise menangkis, ia menyerang. Ditangkis oleh Avalon. Ia mundur mengambil jarak. Oooh~ Ise mengejar! Woaah~ Avalon menebaskan tombaknya daaaan hampir saja Ise terkena, sodara-sodara! Kita lihat Ise menyerang bertubi-tubi, Avalon menangkis bertubi-tubi pula, dan, JEBRET! JEBREEET! JEBREEEEET!

Saaaayang sekaaali serangan Ise gagal menjatuhkan Avalon. Kita lihat Avalon kembali menyembuhkan dirinya. Sepertinya Ise sudah kelelahan.

"Ano… sebenarnya ada apa ini…?" Malaikat Jatuh yang dari tadi hanya duduk tenang sambil menonton tadi akhirnya bertanya.

"Maaf, _Ojou-sama_. Pertarungan ini akan segera kuselesaikan." Ise kembali memasang wajah serius. Begitu pula Avalon.

[Broh, batas waktu penggunaan Trans-Am sebentar lagi.]

"Okeh, Ddraig. Weapon Change : [Blaze Katana]!"

[Confirmed! Blaze Katana!] Ascalon ditangan Ise menghilang digantikan oleh sebuah katana berwarna merah cerah dengan kanji [Api] di bilahnya.

"Pertarungan ini akan aku selesaikan dalam satu ayunan." Ucap Ise.

[ **Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir, manusia!** ] Avalon bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Ise pun bersiap dengan kuda-kuda _Iaijutsu-_ nya.

"HEAAAA!"

[ **GRAAAH!** ]

ZRAAATS!

…

…

…

Setelah beberapa saat, Ise terjatuh.

[ **HAHAHA! AKU MENA—**

"Bakar …" belum selesai Avalon selebrasi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba diselimuti api.

[ **GRAAAH! APA YAG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, MANUSIA SIALAN!?** ] Avalon berteriak kesakitan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja pedang ini spesial. Salah satu dari [Six Elemental Holy Blades], [Blaze Katana]. Ini koleksiku yang paling kusukai. Apapun yang ditebas pedang ini akan terbakar. Bahkan tuhan sekalipun." Ucap Ise.

[ **GRAAAAAAH!** ] Avalon pun akhirnya habis terbakar. Yang tersisa hanya tombak merahnya tadi.

"Senjata yang bahkan mampu membunuh tuhan…? Tunggu, apa itu [Sacred Gear]?" tanya gadis malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Bukan. Ini senjata yang dibuat oleh kenalanku. Sebenarnya masih ada lima lagi. Tapi ga mungkin juga aku yang nyimpan semuanya. Jadi teman-temanku yang lain yang memilikinya." Jelas Ise. "Anda terluka, _Ojou-sama_?" Ise kembali ke mode _Gentleman_ -nya.

"B-bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya luka kecil." Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa anda tahu kalau terluka sangat dalam di perut itu bisa menyebabkan kematian, _Ojou-sama_?"

"… aku tahu… karena itu biarkan saja aku mati disini. Toh aku juga pasti akan mati nantinya. Cepat atau lambat…" ucap gadis itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

"… kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu disini. Sekarang juga." Ucap Ise. Gadis itu terlihat agak terkejut. Tapi hanya bisa pasrah.

"Silahkan. Paling tidak aku bisa bercerita ke teman-temanku di alam sana kalau aku mati di tangan salah satu manusia terkuat yang pernah ada… aku bisa mati dengan bangga." Ucapnya mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nona Malaikat Jatuh…"

SWIIING!

…

…

…

Setelah beberapa detik, malaikat jatuh tersebut membuka matanya dan melihat…

Ise yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa yang—

"Ikut aku. Akan kuobati luka perutmu itu. Jangan bilang tidak! Aku tidak menerima kata itu! Dan jangan berpikir untuk bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidahmu! Aku bisa saja menyembuhkan luka itu dalam sekejap jika aku mau, kau tahu?"

Malaikat jatuh itu tidak bisa menolak. Ia meraih tangan Ise yang terulur padanya. Ise lalu menggendong gadis Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Hei, boleh kutahu namamu… tuan tampan?" tanya gadis itu. Ise sedikit tersipu mendengarnya.

"Ise… Hyoudou Ise. Nama anda, Nona cantik?" tanya Ise pula.

"Namaku… Riea."

END

A/N :

 **Nah, itu saja dulu untuk chapter pertama cerita [Meet the Devils!]! gimana? Bingung? Ya jelas lah! Wong ceritanya beda ama canon, kok. Jadi gimana Hyoudou Issei versi fic saya? Emang sengaja saya bikin dia ga mesum. Soalnya saya udah bosan lihat Ise jadi bahan hinaan. Jujur saja saya cukup menyukai karakter Ise. Jadi saya bikin dia ga mesum. Bukan ga mesum sama sekali, lho. Akan ada saat dimana Ise nantinya akan sedikit… mesum. Ya, sedikit… Tadi di atas udah saya bilang akan ada kemungkinan karakter antagonis saya jadikan tritagonis. Udah terbukti, kan?**

 **Sekedar info buat yang pengen tahu Ise di fic ini seperti apa :**

Name : Hyoudou Issei

Race : Human

Known Acquintance : Hyoudou Mikie (Twin Sister)

Appearance : Tingginya rata-rata anak SMA lah... Sering menggunakan kacamata _frameless_ kecil. _Headphone_ dengan corak naga merah selalu setia menemani. Warna matanya lain sebelah karena suatu hal. Mata Kanannya berwarna merah, yang kiri orange. Satu lagi, warna rambutnya sama dengan versi anime, cuma di ujung-ujung rambutnya warnanya agak kemerahan.

Sacred Gear : Boosted Gear (Kurang lebih wujudnya di fic ini mirip sama sayap Strike Freedom Gundam. Sengaja saya buat beda. Jujur saja, kalau Boosted Gear cuma ada di tangan kiri rasanya tidak simetris dan hal itu mengganggu saya :v)

Special Power : Trans-Am, mampu mengendalikan api dengan bebas berkat kemampuan dari [Balze Katana], (akan ada lagi kekuatan spesial milik Ise. Belum saatnya saya bocorkan. Hehehe…)

Weapon : Ascalon, Blaze Katana

 **Yang pengen tahu Miki itu seperti apa, bayangin aja Ise versi cewek dengan badan ramping dan punya dada. Lol :v**

 **Itu aja bacotan saya. Untuk update selanjutnya saya masih mencari waktu untuk menulis. Kira-kira sepuluh hari lagi deh. Kalo siapnya ntar cepat, langsung saya update.**

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2 :

Meeting with Occult Research Club

fazrulz21, logging out…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Meeting with Occult Research Club

 **Karena beberapa alasan, sekarang saya, Shikato Fizan, bertindak sebagai pengganti author fazrulz21 untuk meng-update fic ini. Ini dia chapter 2 [Meet the Devils!]**

 _Author's note from faz-san:_

 **Waaaaah! Ada yang review! Haha, saya senang biarpun cuma mendapat tiga review untuk chapter kemarin. Memang benar, peminat di fandom HSDxD Bahasa Indonesia sangat sedikit. Dan kalau saya taruh di bagian X-Over Naruto x DxD akan banyak yang harus saya ubah di cerita ini karena tidak ada karakter dari "Naruto" di cerita ini. Saya akan membuat X-Over cerita ini dengan Naruto nanti, untuk** _ **side story**_ **-nya aja.**

 **Untuk chapter ini Ise akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan anggota ORC (Occult Research Club) atau lebih dikenal klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Saya akan memakai istilah ORC karena lebih singkat. Setelah pertemuan dengan ORC, Ise akan bertemu dengan… eng, ing, eng! Azazel! Bagaimana Ise akan bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mencari-carinya selama ini? Liat aja nanti dibawah… :v**

 **Tentang OC buatan saya disini maaf, karena saya ga pandai ngambar saya ga bisa memvisualisasikan wujud Riea seperti apa. Yang jelas dia mirip Yatogami Tohka dari anime [Date A Live].**

 **Disini gaya bicara Amano Yuuma agak… unik. Dia bicara lambat dan agak mendesah-desah. Bukannya erotis atau apa. Mungkin kalau dibayangkan gaya bicaranya agak mirip Tokisaki Kurumi di anime [Date A Live]. Untuk kemunculan duo mesum Motohama-Matsuda mungkin belum di chapter ini. Saya usahakan chapter depan mereka akan muncul dan berusaha untuk menyeret tokoh utama kita menjadi mesum.**

 **NOW, ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer & warning : liat chapter 1 (malas nulis ulang :v)**

 **STORY START!**

Ise membawa Riea pulang kerumah. Dirumah Miki sudah menunggu di pintu depan.

"Duh, _onii-chan_. Kenapa baru pulang—STOP! Itu siapa!? Kok _onii-chan_ pulang-pulang bawa cewek!? Ngapain aja _onii-chan_ selama diluar tadi!? A-a-a-a-apa _o-o-onii-chan_ me-me-melakukan—

"STOP, MIKI! Tenang! Aku ga ngapa-ngapain, kok! Tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi di taman. Makanya aku—

"Ngapain di taman!? *Gasp* Jangan-jangan _onii-chan_ …"

"YA KAGA LAH! Dengar dulu Miki. Hah… baru tadi aku bermasalah ama monster kelas A sekarang malah dituduh yang engga-engga lagi…" Ise kemudian membaringkan Riea yang tadi tertidur di gendongannya di sofa. Lalu ia menceritakan semuanya pada Miki. Mulai dari saat Amano Yuuma mengundangnya datang ke ORC sampai ia kembali mengaktifkan [Sacred Gear]-nya yang tidak lagi digunakannya bertahun-tahun.

"Jadi, om Avalon ini menyerang Riea-san? Dan Riea-san ini adalah _fallen angel_? Waw… Miki ga tau musti ngomong apa…" Miki menghela napas dan duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Meow…"

"Bahkan Hikari pun setuju. Kayaknya kemana pun _onii-chan_ pergi selalu saja ketemu makhluk gaib kaya tadi." Miki mengangkat Hikari yang duduk dekat kakinya ke pangkuannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Riea yang tadi terbaring bangkit kembali dan menghunuskan pedang cahayanya ke arah Ise.

"Kau bawa kemana aku!? Dimana ini!? Aku harus kembali—OHOK!" Riea terbatuk.

"Tenang, Riea-san. Ini rumah kami. Kamu aman kok. Untuk saat ini…" Miki mengatakan bagian terakhir tadi dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Riea.

"Untuk… sekarang…? Maksudmu…? Guh…" Riea meringis menahan sakit.

" _Ojou-sama_ tenang dulu. Lukamu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kalau memaksakan diri nanti lukanya terbuka lagi." Ujar Ise.

"Tapi aku harus pergi! Aku harus melapor ke Azazel-sama!" Riea bersikeras.

Ise agak kaget mendengar nama itu. "Azazel, katamu?"

"Ya…? Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu. Bawa aku ke Azazel sekarang ju—

" _Onii-chan_." Miki menghentikan Ise.

"Kenapa Miki? Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk bertemu dia lagi? Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padanya!" Ise bersikeras.

Miki menggeleng pelan. "Untuk sekarang kita biarkan Riea-san beristirahat. Dia butuh istirahat setelah bertarung melawan monster kelas A."

"… Maaf, Miki… aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri…" Ise menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Ayo, Riea-san. Malam ini kamu harus beristirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri. Besok _onii-chan_ yang akan mengantarmu ke Azazel-occhan. Oke?" Riea hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ini kamarmu. Beristirahatlah. Kalau butuh sesuatu, kamarku dan _onii-chan_ ada di lantai atas." Miki meninggalkan Riea sendirian di kamar tamu.

"… Azazel-sama… sepertinya mereka masih belum berubah…"

 **=Meet the Devils!=**

Besoknya saat Miki baru bangun ia panik karena tidak menemukan Riea di kamarnya. Miki membangunkan Ise dan Ise bersiap mencari keluar. Namun saat hendak keluar ia mencium sesuatu dari arah dapur. Ternyata Riea sedang memasak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini rumah kami. Seharusnya kami yang menyiapkan makanan!" ujar Ise. Namun Riea menyuruh Ise duduk dan menyodorkan sepiring omelet pada Ise.

"Makanlah. Kau harus sekolah, kan? Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau pulang untuk menemui Azazel-sama." Ujarnya.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa masak sendiri—

"Jangan membantah. Makan." Dengan kata itu dan sedikit intimidasi, Ise menyerah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama aku keluar nanti?" tanya Ise pada Riea.

"… aku masih butuh istirahat sebenarnya. Jadi aku akan menunggumu sampai pulang. Setelah itu aku akan melapor ke Azazel-sama tentang Avalon. Oh, kalau tidak salah tombaknya…"

"Ada padaku. Kenapa?"

"Bawa tombak itu nanti. Azazel-sama bilang itu merupakan senjata penting yang dicuri Avalon dari salah satu Malaikat Jatuh kelompok Kokabiel-sama."

"Kokabiel? Maksudmu Malaikat Jatuh yang pernah selamat setelah bertarung melawan _Archangel_ Uriel?"

"Ya. Sekarang habiskan makananmu. Aku akan menunggumu." Ise kemudian menyelesaikan sarapannya. Lalu berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa.

"Tolong jaga Miki untukku. Oke?"

"Baiklah."

Tanpa disadari Ise, seseorang mengawasinya dari luar rumah.

 **=Meet the Devils!=**

Ise dan Kiba tiba di ruang klub ORC. Mereka langsung kesana segera setelah bel berbunyi. Ruangan itu terlihat remang-remang karena sumber cahaya yang ada cuma _chandelier_ yang tergantung di langit-langit. Dindingnya dihiasi berbagai macam gambar lingkaran sihir. Sebilah _Longsword_ tergantung di salah satu dinding. Di salah satu sudut ruangan ada TV LED dengan sebuah _game console_.

"Jadi, Ise-kun. Selamat datang di ruang ORC. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kiba setibanya mereka di ruang klub ORC.

"Yah, lumayan seram. Tapi aku kagum kau bisa mencari alasan untuk bolos latihan kendo hari ini." Ujar Ise.

"Mungkin karena kita akan menemui Rias- _buchou_. Yuuya- _buchou_ sangat menghormati Rias- _buchou_. Jadi kita dibolehkan untuk bolos latihan." Mereka menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang gadis kecil berambut putih dengan ekspresi datar bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang masuk ke ruangan.

"Ah, Yuuto-kun sudah datang. Kita tunggu _buchou_ dulu baru kita mulai." Ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Baik, Akeno- _senpai_. Ise-kun, ini Himejima Akeno- _senpai_. Wakil ketua klub ORC. Dan gadis disebelahnya adalah Toujou Koneko. Junior dari kelas 1-C." Kiba memperkenalkan kedua gadis tersebut pada Ise.

"Saya Hyoudou Issei. Salam kenal" ucap Ise sambil membungkuk.

"Fufufu, junior yang sangat sopan. Santai saja. Tidak perlu terlalu formal." Ucap Akeno. "Koneko-chan, perkenalkan dirimu."

"… Koneko… _desu_ …" Hanya itu kalimat yang diucapkannya. Koneko kemudian duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan Kiba dan memakan cemilan di atas meja.

"Ano, Kiba. Koneko itu pelit atau apa? Kok ngomongnya ngirit gitu?" Ise berbisik ke Kiba.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing." Jawab Kiba. Kemudian masuk seorang lagi ke ruang klub.

"Oh, Ise-kun sudah datang."

"Selamat datang, Amano-senpai." Sapa Kiba.

"Oh, Sepertinya yang lain juga sudah datang. Maaf, tapi buchou akan sedikit terlambat. Ketua OSIS meminta laporan kegiatan kita bulan lalu." Ucap Yuuma.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami akan menunggu." Jawab Kiba.

Mereka menunggu beberapa saat. Kiba dan Ise asik berbincang-bincang. Koneko sibuk mengunyah. Akeno menyiapkan teh dibantu oleh Yuuma. Tak lama kemudian masuklah orang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Ah, semua sudah disini. Baiklah, kita langsung saja."

Rias menatap Ise agak lama. Ise jadi agak risih juga dibuatnya. "Ano… apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Ise memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau… bukan manusia." Ujar Rias.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku—

"Bukan manusia. Kau memang tidak terasa seperti malaikat, iblis, maupun Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi aura manusia yang kau keluarkan sama sekali tidak ada." Rias memotong ucapan Ise.

"T-tunggu. Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengeluarkan aura sama sekali? Jelas-jelas aku manusia—

"Selain itu, dari pertarungan yang kulihat tadi malam, itu sudah menjelaskan kalau kau memang bukan manusia. Tidak ada manusia yang mampu memegang tombak merah itu." potong Rias lagi. Dan kali ini Ise tidak mampu membantah kata-kata Rias.

"Lagipula dari dulu aku selalu penasaran. Aku sudah kenal Ise-kun sejak lama. Tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan aura manusia dari Ise-kun." tambah Yuuma.

"Hyoudou Issei… sebenarnya… kau ini apa?" tanya Rias. Ise terdiam agak lama sampai akhirnya ia sendiri bertanya balik.

"Aku sebelumnya ingin bertanya pada tuan rumah. Aku ingin bertanya : siapa kalian sebenarnya? Aku juga tidak merasakan aura manusia dari kalian semua. Tidak sopan jika tuan rumah belum memperkenalkan diri bukan?" Pertanyaan Ise membuat atmosfer ruangan terasa berat.

"… baiklah. Kami akan jujur padamu. Kami semua yang ada di ruangan ini, adalah IBLIS." Jawab Akeno menggantikan Rias.

"Iblis… begitu… para iblis ada di kota ini. Kukira cuma _downfall_ yang ada disini… Gaaah~ padahal udah bebas dari kakek tua sialan itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ketemu iblis lagi sih…" keluh Ise.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu "lagi"? apa kau pernah bertemu iblis lain sebelumnya?" tanya Rias. Ise mengangguk.

"Dimana? Apa masih di kota Kuoh?" tanya Akeno.

"Tidak. Aku bertemu sekelompok iblis di Saitama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka menyerang sekelompok malaikat disana dan aku malah terlibat ke pembasmian satu koloni iblis liar."

"Whoah! Yang bener!?" ucap Rias tidak percaya.

"Yah. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya aku hampir digilir beberapa _succubus_ karena mereka pikir aku adalah pasangan sehidup semati mereka. Karena mereka memperebutkanku sampai terjadi pertumpahan darah, aku memanfaatkan itu dan berhasil kabur. Untung saja. Haaa~h…"

" _Succubus_? Waw…" Akeno mulai berpikiran aneh.

"Aku tidak berharap kalian percaya. Tapi—oh, sudah jam segini! Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang." Ise bangkit dari sofa. "Kita bicara lagi besok gimana?"

"Boleh. Lagipula besok kita juga kedatangan tamu yang harus kamu temui, Hyoudou-san."

"Ise saja gapapa. Aku kurang suka formalitas seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Kami menunggumu disini, Ise-kun." Ise pun pergi meninggalkan ruang ORC.

"Ne, buchou… apa kita tidak melupakan sesuatu…?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn? Melupaka—OH! AKU LUPA TANYA ALAMAT E-MAIL-NYA!"

"BUKAN! Kita lupa menanyakan tentang dirinya!" balas Kiba.

"Oh, begitu. Hahaha… maaf. Kita bisa bertanya padanya besok. Dia berhutang penjelasan pada kita." Ucap Rias santai.

 **=Meet the Devils!=**

"Kalau tahu bakal telat pulang seharusnya kau memberitahuku!"

"Ya mangap, mbak… aku ngga punya HP…"

"Telpon lewat telepon umum kan bisa!?"

"Duit cuma cukup buat ongkos pulang…"

Ise mengeluh dalam hati 'Cheh, menyebalkan… kalo tahu gini ga kutolong kemaren!'

Saat ini tokoh utama kita sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis cantik + bohay + seksi + bahenol + imut (okeh, maaf kalo kebanyakan). Dari sudut pandang orang lain mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Berjalan bergandengan tangan… oooh~ mesra sekalii~ih… anda pecinta _romance_ , maaf kalau mengecewakan. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih… mereka bergandengan tangan karena takut sang gadis akan terpisah dan tersesat. Maklum sang gadis belum terlalu mengenal kota ini.

"Jadi, dimana si tua Azazel sekarang?" tanya Ise.

"Jangan panggil Azazel-sama tua! Dia mungkin berumur lebih tua daripada alam semesta, tapi dia tetap terlihat muda!" ucap Riea ketus.

"Itu karena dia make sihir, bego… bentar! Jangan-jangan kau juga…"

"NGGAAAK! Aku masih 17 tahun!" whoa! Sangat mengejutkan ketika tahu kalau sang malaikat cantik penggoda ini masih remaja!

"Bo'ong! Ga mungkin! Malaikat Jatuh termuda yang kutahu aja umurnya hampir sama dengan kepala sekolah!"

"Aku ga bo'ong!"

"Kalo gitu kenapa kau terlihat seperti berumur 20-an?"

"BERISIK!"

"Oke, aku diam. Tapi yang jelas, beritahu aku dimana pak tua itu sekarang."

"Huh, dasar… Azazel-sama sekarang ada di Kuoh Grand Hotel. Kau tahu dimana?"

Ise berpikir sejenak. "Kalo ga salah dekat Kuoh Shopping Center. Ikuti aku. Jangan sampai terpisah. Oh, peringatan, daerah itu dipenuhi om-om mesum nan bejat. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti ada yang menyentuhmu."

"Eh? Um… oke…" Riea agak takut mendengar itu.

Mereka berjalan beberapa menit dan kemudian sampai di hotel yang dituju tanpa tersentuh om-om mesum nan bejat. Tiba disana beberapa petugas hotel langsung menyambut Ise dan Riea.

"Riea-sama. Kedatangan anda sudah ditunggu. Silahkan." Ucap salah satu pegawai hotel.

"Terima kasih." Riea dan Ise dibawa ke salah satu kamar di lantai paling atas. Kamar itu terlihat paling mencolok dari ukuran pintunya.

"Silahkan. Azazel-sama menunggu anda sekalian di dalam." Pegawai hotel tersebut membukakan pintu untuk Ise dan Riea. Disana sudah duduk seorang pria berambut pirang dengan jenggot tipis dan memakai kimono rumah. Ditangannya terdapat _controller game_.

"Oh, Riea. Sudah datang toh silahkan duduk."

"Saya kembali, Azazel-sama." Riea duduk di sofa bersama Ise. Azazel menghentikan permainannya sejenak dan menatap wajah Ise.

"Hehe, kau belum banyak berubah, _Sekiryuutei_." Ucapnya sambil mengusap jenggot tipisnya.

"Dan kau terlihat makin tua." Balas Ise pula sambil bertopang dagu. Mereka saling tatap agak lama sampai akhirnya Azazel kembali membuka percakapan.

"Boleh kulihat tombaknya?" pinta Azazel.

Ise membuka buku catatan kecil disakunya. Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning muncul dari buku itu. Perlahan-lahan muncul tombak berwarna merah dari lingkaran sihir kecil itu.

"Ini kan? Katanya ini dicuri dari salah satu petinggi malaikat tinggi. Apa benar?" tanya Ise.

"Begitulah. Sepertinya kami harus meningkatkan penjagaan di fasilitas penelitian Kokabiel nanti." Azazel meneliti tombak tersebut.

"Tombak itu sepertinya bukan tombak biasa. Boleh aku tahu tombak apa itu?" tanya Ise lagi.

"Fufufu. Sudah kuduga kau tertarik dengan tombak ini. Tombak ini salah satu dari [Sacred Gear] buatanku. Hebat kan?" Azazel membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

"[Sacred Gear] buatan? Kau yang membuatnya? Geh, ga percaya. Yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari cuma main _game_. Mana mungkin aku percaya kau yang membuatnya! Meh!"

"Ukh… nak, kau melukai harga diriku…" ah, sepertinya paman Azazel beneran terluka…

"Sekarang serius." Ucapan Ise membuat atmosfer ruangan terasa lebih serius. "Tiga orang Malaikat Jatuh yang ditemukan mati beberapa hari yang lalu adalah anak buahmu kan?" pertanyaan Ise dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Azazel "Apa yang mereka lakukan di Kuoh? Setahuku daerah ini adalah teritorial iblis klan Gremory. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"… Sepertinya kau tahu cukup banyak nak."

"Aku tidak hidup selama ini tanpa pengalaman, pak tua…"

"Pfuuuh~ baiklah. Riea, tolong ambilkan laptopku." Riea menurut dan memberikan laptop ke Azazel.

"Daerah ini sudah lama ditinggali oleh iblis. Aku tahu kalau daerah ini dulu pernah ada gereja. Tapi karena suatu hal gereja itu hancur. Dilaporkan kalau 15 orang malaikat mati akibat kejadian itu. Setelah diselidiki penyebabnya adalah Malaikat Jatuh. Malaikat Jatuh menyerang gereja itu dan membunuh beberapa anak-anak yang tinggal disana. Tapi ada tiga orang anak yang selamat dari kejadian itu." Azazel berhenti sejenak untuk mengisap rokoknya.

"Anak itu adalah kau, Hyoudou Issei, adikmu, Hyoudou Mikie, dan satu lagi seorang gadis bernama Kiichi Asuka." Ise agak terkejut mendengar itu.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Ise penasaran.

"Jangan meremehkan jaringan Informasiku, bocah! Jaringan informasi Malaikat Jatuh adalah yang terluas!" jawab Azazel dengan bangga. "Tapi tetap saja. Kejadian waktu itu adalah kesalahanku. Akibat kesalahanku kau harus kehilangan banyak orang. Maafkan aku…" Azazel membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Ise.

"…" Ise tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"… Ise…"

"Hei, Azazel-ossan. Bisa katakan alasan kalian, malaikat jatuh, datang ke kota ini?" tanya Ise. Kali ini dengan wajah serius.

"… jujur saja. Aku ingin membawa Miki kembali bersama Asuka." Jawab Azazel.

"Membawa Miki… dan Asuka-neechan…? Untuk apa? Apa pengalaman perang dulu tidak memuaskan hasrat bertarungmu?" tanya Ise. Ise sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya.

"Bukan. Aku ingin menyembuhkan Miki."

"! Menyembuhkan Miki? Kau bercanda! Untuk apa kau menyembuhkannya? Supaya kau bisa membawanya kembali ke medan perang? Gitu!? HA!?" kali ini Ise meledak.

"Bukan. Ini juga demi kehidupan damai kalian. Aku tahu kau berpindah-pindah kota bahkan negara demi menghindari kami. Tapi dengarlah! Aku ingin kalian kembali agar aku bisa mengobati kesalahanku! Aku tahu mengirim adikmu ke perang itu adalah hal yang salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak keputusan petinggi-petinggi lain! Tolong mengertilah!" kali ini Ise terdiam. Tidak tahu menjawab apa.

"… ne, ossan. Apa kau benar-benar akan menyembuhkan Miki? Apa nanti Miki bisa bermain lagi seperti dulu? Apa nanti kami bisa jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman?" tanya Ise penuh harap.

"Aku janji. Miki akan kusembuhkan. Kalian sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri, tahu? Ayah macam apa yang tega membiarkan anak-anaknya hidup menderita?" jawab Azazel.

"Kalau gitu, besok datanglah ke rumah. Miki tidak bisa keluar rumah akibat luka yang dideritanya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang besok. Untuk saat ini aku akan mengembalikan tombak ini ke Kokabiel dulu." Ujar Azazel. "Satu lagi. Aku akan mulai mengawasi kalian. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku akan bisa menolong kalian lagi. Oke?" Ise tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Kemudian Ise kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

 **=Meet the Devils!=**

Besoknya Ise kembali dibawa ke ruang ORC. Disana sudah duduk seorang pria berambut merah panjang.

"Ah, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Benar?" sapa pria itu.

"E-eh. Benar. Saya Hyoudou Issei." Jawab Ise agak gagap.

"Oh, Ise-kun sudah datang. Baiklah, sebelumnya aku perkenalkan dulu. Ini kakakku, salah satu dari _Yondai Maou_. Sirzech Lucifer." Rias memperkenalkan pria tersebut pada Ise.

"GHEH!? MAOU!?"

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku tidak menggigit kok!" canda Sirzech.

"Nah, Ise-kun. Kami sudah mengatakan siapa kami. Sekarang giliranmu. Katakan siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" kali ini Ise tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kalau kemarin dia bisa mengelak dengan alasan ada janji, tidak dengan kali ini. Telah hadir di hadapannya salah seorang dari empat Maou, Lucifer. Ia tidak akan bisa kabur.

Ise menegakkan punggungnya. Lalu menarik napas. "Aku adalah salah satu pemegang 13 [Longinus]. Pemilik dari [Boosted Gear], _Sekiryuutei_ , Hyoudou Issei." Jawab Ise. Lalu dari punggungnya muncul sayap mekanik berwarna merah yang mengeluarkan partikel-partikel merah dari sela-selanya.

"Oh! _Sekiryuutei_! Aku tidak percaya sedang bicara dengan sang pemegang salah satu [Sacred Gear] legendaris yang dikatakan dapat membunuh tuhan!" ujar Sirzech tiba-tiba.

"[Sacred Gear] yang dapat membunuh tuhan!? Emang ada!?" celetuk Kiba.

"Tentu saja ada! [Sacred Gear] yang dipegang Ise-kun adalah [Boosted Gear]. Kekuatannya adalah menggandakan kekuatan sang pemilik setiap sepuluh detik sampai tak terhingga! Dan didalamnya disegel salah satu dari dua Naga Surgawi, Ddraig! Pemegang [Sacred Gear] ini suatu saat akan berhadapan dengan rival abadinya, [Divine Dividing]!" kali ini Rias yang bicara tanpa henti seperti lokomotif rusak rem.

"Okeh, *Ehem* Jadi, teman kita disini, adalah salah satu orang terkuat di dunia? Tunggu, berarti saat kita latih tanding beberapa hari yang lalu…" Kiba menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sayang sekali. Aku belum menggunakan kekuatan apapun saat itu. Aku sudah berlatih pedang sejak kecil. Dan kalau aku serius waktu itu bisa saja _shinai_ yang kupakai hancur." Kalimat Ise membuat Kiba terkejut.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak secepat itu tanpa menggunakan kekuatanku! Padahal aku [Knight]!"

"Yah, kalau kau sudah hidup selama beberapa ratus tahun dan sudah melewati ribuan—tidak—ratusan ribu pertarungan kau akan bisa menjentik lalat dengan mata tertutup sambil main _jenga_ pakai sumpit dengan tangan terlipat ke belakang." Ujar Ise.

"'Beberapa ratus tahun'? Maksudmu? Memangnya berapa umurmu?" kali ini Akeno yang bertanya.

"… kalian tidak akan percaya…"

"Kami percaya!"

"… e-enam… enam ratus tiga puluh tujuh…"

…

"Enam ratus tiga puluh tujuh… bahkan orang ini lebih tua daripadaku…" gumam Sirzech.

"Sudah kubilang kalian ga bakal percaya." Ujar Ise sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kok bisa kau hidup selama itu? Apa kau semacam Mutan yang ga bisa menua? Atau kau pakai sihir awet muda?" Rias bertanya bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan! Gimana ceritanya yah… sesuatu terjadi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu sehingga aku menjadi setua ini." Jawab Ise agak ragu. Sirzech melihat keraguan itu.

"Jujur saja, Ise-kun." pinta Sirzech.

"… apa kalian percaya kalau aku diselamatkan oleh Azazel beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu?" Satu ruangan sunyi.

"Azazel jendral Malaikat Jatuh?"

"Yep."

"Yang dulu merupakan malaikat kepercayaan tuhan tapi [Jatuh] karena jatuh cinta?"

"Yo'i."

"Jendral Malaikat Jatuh yang pernah menghancurkan satu koloni iblis hanya dengan satu jari?"

"Ho'oh."

"Salah satu makhluk terkuat yang bisa bertahan dari serangan Maou Leviathan lama?"

"Yang bahkan pernah selamat melawan Archangel Gabriel yang menyerangnya karena secara tidak sengaja Azazel menyentuh dada besar Archangel Gabriel saat masih jadi malaikat dulu. _Na'am_. _Ente_ benar."

"Bagaimana kau bisa diselamatkan olehnya?" tanya Sirzech. Terlihat dari matanya kalau dia tertarik dengan cerita yang akan diceritakan Ise.

"… dulu aku pernah bertempur bersama teman-temanku melawan satu kelompok iblis liar tingkat tinggi. Kami bertujuh melawan kurang lebih 20-an iblis liar yang berkeliaran membunuh penduduk di suatu desa. Seharusnya kami bisa menang waktu itu. Kalau saja iblis itu tidak menyerang adikku tiba-tiba… salah satu temanku mungkin masih hidup sampai sekarang…" semua orang diruangan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Termasuk Yuuma yang menitikkan air matanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bertemu Azazel?" tanya Akeno.

"Aku yang menemukannya." Yuuma menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Yuuma-senpai yang menemukan Ise-kun?"

"Ya… kalian tahu kalau aku dulu Malaikat Jatuh kan? Saat itu aku sebenarnya ditugaskan bersama kelompokku untuk membasmi iblis liar di suatu tempat. Saat tugas selesai, aku terpisah dengan kelompokku dan tersesat. Lalu aku melihat sekelompok manusia dengan senjata-senjata yang… tidak biasa kalau boleh dibilang. Ise termasuk diantara mereka." Yuuma berhenti sejenak. Lalu Ise melanjutkan.

"Saat aku tengah sibuk melawan satu iblis liar, salah satu iblis liar yang kukira sudah mati menyerang adikku. Aku tidak sempat mencegahnya. Namun salah satu temanku menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi adikku. Dia… *ukh…* mengorbankan dirinya demi adikku… *hiks…* aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tapi yang jelas saat sadar aku sudah terbaring di suatu ruangan. Saat itulah aku bertemu Yuuma-neechan." Ise menghentikan ceritanya.

"Saat itu kukira aku tertangkap musuh. Bahkan aku menyerang Yuuma-neechan saat itu. Untung saja saat itu Azazel datang dan melerai kami. Itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang namanya disebut dalam alkitab. Saat itulah aku sadar kalau salah satu temanku sudah tiada. Tapi dia meninggalkan senjatanya padaku." Ise memperlihatkan senjata yang dimaksud.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul didekat kaki Ise. Dari situ muncul pedang jenis katana berwarna merah dengan kanji 'api' pada bilahnya. "[Blaze Katana]. Salah satu dari [Six Elemental Holy Blades] yang dibuat oleh sahabatku."

"Apa pedang ini punya suatu kekuatan?" tanya Akeno.

"Apapun yang ditebas pedang ini akan terbakar. Api pedang ini dikatakan tidak akan padam sebelum apa yang dibakarnya berubah jadi abu. Tapi tetap saja api dari pedang ini bisa padam dengan menggunakan kekuatan dari salah satu [Six Elemental Holy Blades]." Jelas Ise. Terlihat pedang ditangannya memercikkan bunga api setiap Ise mengayunkan pedang itu.

"Berarti akan sangat berbahaya kalau pedang ini jatuh ke tangan orang jahat." Ujar Rias.

"Tidak juga. Pedang ini sebenarnya tumpul. Tapi kalau digunakan oleh orang yang dipilih pedang ini, pedang ini akan menjadi sangat tajam. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa menggunakan pedang ini. Tapi untuk sekarang akulah majikannya." Tambah Ise.

"Katamu ini salah satu dari [Six Elemental Holy Blades]. Berarti ada enam, kan?" tanya Sirzech.

"Selain [Blaze Katana] memang masih ada lagi yang lain. Kalau pedang ini memiliki elemen api, maka ada lima lagi senjata yang memiliki afinitas elemental seperti pedang ini. Mereka adalah [Aqua Trident], tombak bermata tiga berelemen air. Air dari pedang ini adalah satu-satunya yang dapat memadamkan api [Blaze Katana]. Ada lagi [Great Earth]. _Great Sword_ yang dikatakan mampu membelah bumi. Berelemen tanah. [Gale Slicer], Naginata berelemen angin yang mampu menciptakan topan hanya dengan satu ayunan kecil. [Thunder Lance], tombak ksatria berelemen petir—tidak—halilintar yang kekuatan bisa melumpuhkan apapun bahkan tuhan sekalipun." Ise berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah.

"Yang terakhir, [Holy Saber], _beam saber_ satu ini tidak diketahui apapun tentangnya selain memiliki elemen cahaya. Menurut penciptanya, siapapun yang "diakui" oleh pedang cahaya ini akan mampu mengendalikan semua [Six Elemental Holy Blades]." Ise menegakkan punggungnya. "Aku mendengar isu kalau temanku, pemilik [Holy Saber] menyegel pedang itu disuatu tempat yang hanya diketahui adikku, Miki. Tapi Miki mengatakan kalau ingatannya tentang itu juga ikut disegel."

"Berarti senjata yang terakhir ini tidak bisa digunakan oleh iblis?" tanya Sirzech.

"Begitulah. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa menggunakannya. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mampu mengendalikannya. Hanya dengan memegangnya saja aku tahu bahwa [Holy Saber] menolakku. Sepertinya aku memang bukan orang yang pantas menggunakannya." Jawab Ise.

"Bahkan pedang itu menolakmu… memangnya apa syarat agar diakui oleh pedang itu?" tanya Akeno.

"… entahlah. Temanku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi yang jelas, pemimpin kelompok kamilah yang dikatakan cukup kuat untuk bisa mengendalikan pedang itu." Jawab Ise. Ise melihat ke arah jam di dinding. "Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pulang. Aku takut adikku akan khawatir." Ise bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Setelah pamit ia lalu keluar.

"… _Buchou…_ apa dia yang akan kita mintai tolong?" tanya Kiba.

"Kita masih belum mengetahui lebih jauh tentang [Sacred Gear]-nya. Jadi kita akan mengundangnya lagi besok." Jawab Rias. Ia lalu menunduk. Berpikir.

 _Bagaimana caranya meminta tolong pada Ise? Apa ia mau menolongku?_

 **=Meet the Devils!=**

Sesampainya dirumah,

Ise dikagetkan dengan Azazel yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Kemudian ia ingat pertemuannya dengan Azazel sebelumnya.

"Sudah datang toh. Apa lama menunggu?" tanya Ise.

"Tidak. Baru saja."

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Miki sudah menunggu." Mereka masuk dan disambut Miki.

"Oya? Pak tua Azazel juga disini? Wah, lama tidak ketemu!" Miki langsung memeluk pria besar dihadapannya.

"Hehe, lama tidak ketemu Miki. Sudah berapa lama ya? Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tambah tinggi ya?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah mengukur tinggi badanku sendiri."

Ise meninggalkan Miki dan Azazel berbincang sementara dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Saat kembali Miki sudah berada dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir ditengah ruang keluarga.

"Jadi kau benar-benar serius, pak tua?" ujar Ise.

"Haha, tentu saja! Kalau aku bilang aku akan menyembuhkan Miki maka akan kulakukan!"

"… ossan, kau tahu bahwa itu bukan penyakit, bukan?"

Azazel terdiam sejenak.

"… _Akai Suisei_ (komet merah) adalah pedang yang mengandung racun berbahaya. Bahkan tergores sedikit saja bisa menyebabkan sesuatu yang fatal. Dan dalam kasus Miki dia bukan terkena racunnya. Tapi [kutukan] yang merupakan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari _Akai Suisei_. Ya. Aku tahu kalau [kutukan] yang diterima Miki membuatnya tidak bisa lagi terkena sinar matahari. Karena itu aku akan menghapus [kutukan] ini dengan tanganku sendiri." Jawab Azazel mantap.

"Apa kau bisa?" tanya Ise ragu.

" _Akai Suisei_ adalah senjata yang kubuat sendiri. Biarpun bukan [Sacred Gear] pedang ini sama kuatnya dengan [Downfall Dragon Spear] buatanku. Jadi aku tahu cara menghilangkan kutukannya. Tenang saja, Ise." Jawab Azazel. Kemudian ia menyentuh tengkuk Miki.

"Ini akan sangat sakit Miki. Jadi bertahanlah!" lingkaran sihir dibawah Azazel dan Miki bercahaya. Wajah Miki mulai terlihat menahan sakit. Ise hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menolong.

"Bertahanlah Miki! Ini bahkan belum kumulai!"

"GUH! Belum mulai aja… udah sakit… kaya gini…! GUAH!" Miki menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Sekarang, kita mulai. Tahan sakitnya setelah ini, Miki!" Azazel menekan tenguk Miki lebih keras dan membuat Miki berteriak keras. Sangat keras. Ise tidak kuasa melihat adiknya kesakitan seperti ini. Beberapa detik kemudian lingkaran sihir tempat Miki duduk memudar dan akhirnya hilang seutuhnya. Azazel langsung terduduk ke lantai. Terlihat dia sangat kelelahan dan berkeringat. Miki juga terlihat berkeringat sangat banyak.

"Ossan! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ise. Azazel hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Cuma lelah… haah, tidak kusangka menghapus kutukan dari senjata buatanku sendiri akan membuatku selelah ini… mungkin Shemhaza benar… aku sudah terlalu tua…" Azazel menghapus keringat yang turun didahinya.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan membuat makan malam. Malam ini makan disini saja. Aku yakin kau ingin mencoba masakan baru buatanku." Tawar Ise. Azazel menurut saja. Lagipula siapa yang tidak ingin melewati tawaran makan malam dari Ise yang notabene sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan memiliki pengalaman yang luas di berbagai bidang termasuk memasak. Ise, Miki, dan Azazel makan malam bersama untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa ratus tahun.

 **=Meet the Devils!=**

Tiga hari setelah pertemuan dengan Maou Lucifer,

Saat ini Ise sedang memasak sarapan. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan yang sudah terlatih beratus-ratus tahun Ise mampu memasak dengan sungguh sangat baik. Bahkan ia bisa membuat masakan yang luar biasa enak hanya dengan telur, beberapa bumbu dan sayuran, serta nasi. Dilihat dari sudut pandang _author_ sepertinya Ise sedang memasak _kaarage_ (pagi-pagi udah makan gorengan?)

"Ne, _Onii-chan_ , apa Miki boleh ikut ke sekolah sekarang?" tanya Miki setelah selesai sarapan. Hari ini hari kamis. Miki yang sudah sembuh dari [kutukan]-nya didaftarkan oleh Ise ke Sekai Academy. Bersekolah bersama kakak tercinta adalah impian Miki sejak dulu. Tapi selama beberapa ratus tahun ini mereka hanya bisa lari dari satu kota, ke kota lain, satu negara, ke negara lain. Tapi karena mereka sudah bertemu Azazel, mereka sekarang bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Dan sekarang, Miki menatap Ise dengan tatapan penuh harap. Berharap agar ia bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya.

"Belum sekarang, Miki. Aku baru mendaftarkanmu kemarin lusa. Jadi kau baru bisa masuk minggu depan. Tapi kalau cuma mau lihat-lihat boleh. Aku akan minta izin guru nanti untuk mengajakmu berkeliling." Ujar Ise sedikit membuat Miki kecewa.

"Ya udah. Gapapa. Kalau yang nemenin _onii-chan_ aku mau!" Miki bersiap mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Sebenarnya ga perlu pakai seragam juga sih. Tapi gapapa. Sekarang makan dulu!"

 **=Meet the Devils!=**

"… Yang itu perpustakaan. Di sini bukan cuma buku pelajaran yang disediakan. Tapi ada juga buku-buku hiburan seperti novel dan manga. Disamping perpustakaan ada ruang guru…" Ise menjelaskan seluk-beluk sekolah panjang lebar pada Miki.

"Oh, Hyoudou-kun?" terdengar seseorang menyapa Ise.

"Ah, Murayama-san, Katase-san!" sapa Ise kembali.

"Oya? Siapa yang dibelakangmu, Hyoudou-kun?" tanya Murayama.

"Kenalkan, adik kembarku, Mikie. Miki, ini temanku di klub kendo Murayama-san dan Katase-san."

"O-ohayou… Hyoudou Mikie… _desu_ …" Miki langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang Ise.

"Maaf, Miki agak pemalu kalau ketemu orang baru. Nanti dia juga sekelas dengan kita." Jelas Ise.

"Oh, murid pindahan? Kapan Mikie-san akan masuk?" tanya Katase.

"Minggu depan. Sekarang aku cuma ingin mengajaknya keliling." Jawab Ise. Mereka lalu berpisah. Ise dan Miki melanjutkan keliling sekolah.

Tanpa disadari Ise seseorang mengawasinya.

 **=Meet the Devils!=**

Diruang ORC,

Terlihat Rias sedang duduk di mejanya, Akeno sedang membuat teh, Kiba main game, dan Koneko makan cemilan (seperti biasa). Kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru pucat di lantai ruang klub. Semua langsung menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. Dari lingkaran itu muncul seorang wanita dengan pakaian _maid_.

"Rias-sama, anda dipanggil ke kediaman Gremory." Ucap _maid_ itu.

"Grayfia… apa ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi?" tanya Rias pada _maid_ tersebut.

"Ya. Lagipula anda tidak bisa selamanya menghindar, bukan?" jawab _maid_ itu.

"… terserahlah…"

END

 _Author's note from faz-san:_

 **Chara Bio**

Name : Hyoudou Mikie

Race : Human

Known Acquintance : Hyoudou Issei (twin brother)

Appearance : Cewek dengan rambut coklat panjang sampai paha yang diikat _ponytail_ dengan pita berwarna putih. Warna matanya putih karena suatu alasan. Tinggi badannya sedada Ise (sedikit lebih tinggi dari Koneko). Three size-nya 89-68-85 (Woooohoooo! All hail _oppai loli!_ )

Sacred Gear : None

Special Power : unknown at the moment (takut spoiler :v)

Weapon : unknown at the moment (takut spoiler :v)

 **Chapter 2 berakhir dengan munculnya Grayfia yang membawa Rias ke kediaman Gremory di dunia bawah. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Siapa itu Kiichi Asuka? Tunggu chapter depan aja yah…**

 **[Six Elemental Holy Blade] adalah senjata yang pernah muncul di fic saya yang lain. Dan senjata ini akan muncul di setiap fic Adventure-Fantasy yang saya buat. Sedangkan** _ **Akai Suisei**_ **adalah senjata sejenis Katana yang dibuat Azazel di fic ini. Senjata ini memiliki afinitas [Racun]. Tapi kekuatan sebenarnya adalah [Kutukan]. Seperti pedang [Murasame]-nya Akame di anime [Akame Ga Kill]. Miki terkena kutukan dari pedang ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Tapi Azazel yang membuat** _ **Akai Suisei**_ **bisa menghilangkan kutukannya. Kenapa ga dari dulu aja Ise minta Azazel menghilangkan kutukannya? Karena Ise selalu berusaha menghindari Azazel. Kenapa? itu akan terjawab kira-kira beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Satu lagi, kemarin teman saya yang membaca draft fic ini nanya gini [Katanya tangan Ise diperban. Kok bisa dia melawan Avalon?] Sekedar informasi, Ise di fic ini bukanlah Ise yang kita kenal di anime aslinya. Mungkin disini dia mesum tapi dia lebih ke** _ **Closed Pervert**_ **daripada** _ **Open Pervert**_ **. Ise di fic ini lebih kuat daripada yang aslinya. Ada alasan dari berbedanya warna mata dan warna rambutnya di fic ini. Dan itu berhubungan dengan kekuatan Ise. Jadi kalau cuma luka kena silet pencopet itu bukan masalah bagi Ise. Lagian di novel-nya dia masih bisa bertahan beberapa lama setelah terkena racun Sammael. Untuk yang belum baca novel saya tidak akan membicarakan lebih lanjut.**

 **Terima kasih pada Shikato Fizan yang telah membantu saya menyelesaikan Chapter ini dan yang kemaren.** (Iya, sama-sama, _aniki_...)

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 3 :

My Classmates are This Perverted!?

fazrulz21, Shikato Fizan, logging out…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : My Classmates are This Perverted!?

A/N :

 **Chara Bio :**

Name : Riea Kjellberg (baca : Rea Yellberg)

Race : _Fallen Angel / Downfall_

Appearance : Bayangin Yatogami Tohka. Udah? Sekarang tambahin sayap hitam. Udah? Lanjut dengan mata berwarna coklat cerah. Sama tinggi dengan Ise. _Three size_ -nya 90-69-88 (Whoa!)

Sacred Gear : none

Special Power : Yah, seperti kebanyakan malaikat jatuh lainnya…

Weapon : Untuk sekarang belum ada.

 **Chapter tiga! Akhirnya kelar juga! Setelah semedi di puncak Gunung Everest tiga hari tiga malam dan puasa 40 hari berturut-turut saya akhirnya mendapat—uhuk, mendapat penyakit. Haha, becanda. Saya cuma perlu ngupil ama secangkir teh tarik buat dapat inspirasi.**

 **Duo mesum Matsuda-Motohama dan Asia-chan akan muncul di chapter ini. Miki juga akan masuk Sekai Academy mulai chapter ini. Oh, sekedar bocoran, anda akan tahu sifat asli Miki di chapter ini. Huehuehuehue~ #ehm…**

 **Udah dulu bocorannya. Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer & warning : liat chapter 1 (malas nulis ulang :v)**

 **STORY START!**

"Jadi mulai sekarang, kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik. Saya Riea Kjellberg. Saya pindahan dari Swedia. Mohon bantuannya, teman-teman sekalian."

Saat ini, tokoh utama kita sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan _tsukkomi_ ke murid baru kelas 2-B Sekai Academy. Yang ada di pikiran tokoh utama kita sekarang adalah :

" _ **KENAPA TUHAN TEGA MEMBERI COBAAN INI PADA HAMBANYA YANG TIDAK SANGGUP~!?**_ " begitu.

"Jadi, sekarang Kjellberg-san duduk di… ah, sebelah Hyoudou-kun."

Gaaaaa~ng… hancur sudah…

 **-_-Meet the Devils!-_-**

Jam makan siang,

Meja Riea langsung ramai dirubungi murid-murid sekelas. Dengan tenang Riea menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan. Bahkan beberapa orang sudah bertukar alamat e-mail dengannya. Hanya saja Ise merasa terganggu dengan dua orang murid yang selalu melemparkan pertanyaan yang mengarah ke hal-hal seksual.

"Ne, Riea-chan, pakai celana dalam warna apa hari ini?"

Atau,

"Ne, Riea-chan, apa kamu pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya?"

Atau yang lebih parah,

"Riea-chan, izinkan aku berhubungan seks denganmu! Ambillah keperjakaanku!"

Dan hasilnya, kedua murid tadi mendapat hujan pukulan dari seluruh siswi.

"Kalian cukup bernyali juga menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi." Ujar Ise.

"Memangnya kenapa!? Kami adalah persatuan _gentlemen_ mesum! Kami bangga dengan kemesuman kami!" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang berkacamata.

"Mati sana!"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Kalian tidak pantas hidup!"

"Jadilah jomblo selamanya bahkan sampai di neraka nanti!"

Kata-kata yang terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan penulis saja merasakan sakit saat menulis ini. Ehm, kembali ke cerita.

"Kjellberg-san, apa kamu punya pacar?" Murayama bertanya.

"Tidak," murid-murid laki-laki selebrasi, "tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menikahi seseorang." Murid-murid laki-laki meratap.

"Benarkah? Siapa? Orang mana? Ganteng ga?"

"Hyoudou Issei-kun." Satu nama itu akan masuk daftar musuh para jomblo Sekai Academy.

"HYOUDOU!? YANG BENAR SAJA!" Murid berkacamata—Motohama—yang menanyakan pertanyaan mesum tadi menatap ke arah Ise dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan Ise—

"Kemana Hyoudou pergi!?"

"Cari dia!"

"Jangan sampai dia lari!"

"Misi : Cari Hyoudou lalu adili dia di _guillotine_!"

"YOOOOOO!" semua murid laki-laki langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan membawa berbagai macam alat seperti sapu, penggaris kayu, bahkan ada yang membawa kursi kelas.

Sementara itu Ise kembali masuk kelas dari jendela.

"Bagaimana Hyoudou-kun masuk!?" tanya Katase.

"Eh? Aku cuma gelantungan di luar jendela kok." Jawab Ise santai. Seolah-olah gelantungan di luar jendela di lantai tiga adalah hal yang wajar.

"Yang lebih penting, apa maksudnya Kjellberg-san berjanji akan menikahimu, Hyoudou-kun?" tanya Murayama dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Riea, aku bersumpah demi nama tuhan aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu denganmu. Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku maksudmu?" tanya Ise.

"Kamu lupa? Hiks, aku sedih nih… padahal waktu kamu menyelamatkan aku dari monster kemarin kamu yang mengobati luka dan hatiku. Jadi sederhananya, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sudah kuputuskan kamu yang akan kujadikan suamiku. Titik."

Satu kelas hening.

"ITU DIA, KEJAR HYOUDOU!"

"Gawat! Maaf, nona-nona, aku pergi dulu! _Adieu_!" sambil _backflip,_ Ise melompat keluar jendela. Beberapa siswi menjerit kaget melihat Ise meloncat keluar jendela. Sedang para siswa langsung mengejar Ise keluar kelas.

 **-_-Meet the Devils!-_-**

"Jadi _onii-chan_ dikejar-kejar karena Riea-san menyatakan cinta pada _onii-chan_? Pfft…" Miki berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar cerita Ise.

"Kalau mau ketawa silahkan aja! Aku ga masalah kok! Hiks… memang kenapa kalau ada cewek yang suka denganku? Kenapa aku malah jadi korban? Hiks…" Ise mewek di pangkuan Miki saat pulang.

"Mau gimana lagi, _Onii-chan_ murid baru tapi udah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Salah sendiri punya wajah seganteng itu sampai-sampai Miki sendiri jatuh cinta." Ujar Miki sambil mengelus kepala Ise.

"Kita saudara ingat? Jangan diam-diam masuk kamarku malam-malam dan langsung menyergap "Little Ise", ngerti?"

"Fufufu, tenang aja. Miki belum akan melakukan itu kok."

"Apa maksudnya belum!? Berarti nanti beneran akan kau lakukan?!"

"Bukan nanti kok. Miki masih perlu persiapan mental. Fufufu, Miki harus beli pakaian dalam yang menggugah selera. Huehuehuehuehue…"

"OY! KITA SODARA OY!"

"Kalau saling cinta, batasan apapun akan menghilang. Atau… _onii-chan_ tidak… mencintai Miki?" Miki menatap mata Ise dengan pandangan memelas. Ise bangkit dari pangkuan Miki, pergi ke toilet, lalu terdengar suara hantaman yang keras berkali-kali diikuti suara sesuatu yang retak. Ise keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kepala berdarah dan tengkorak kepala yang setengah terbuka memperlihatkan bagian dalam kepalanya yang berdenyut. (HOEEEEEKKK! #authormuntah)

"Kalau aku tidak mencintai Miki, aku tidak akan melakukan ini." ujar Ise.

"Kalau gitu—

"TAPI! Tetap aja saudara tidak boleh melakukan "itu". Paham?" potong Ise. Miki mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Huh… kalau kita bukan saudara…" gumam Miki. Tentu saja Ise mendengarnya.

""Kalau kita bukan saudara…" kenapa? memangnya kenapa kalau kita bukan saudara?" tanya Ise sambil memeluk Miki dari belakang.

"Miki pasti sudah mengambil keperjakaan _onii-chan_ sejak lama."

"OY!"

"Tenang saja! Miki akan memperlakukan ****** _onii-chan_ dengan lembut!"

"OY! Cewek ga seharusnya ngomongin ******! Gaaaaaaa~h!"

 **-_-Meet the Devils!-_-**

Hari ini hari pertama Miki sekolah. Jadi Ise mengantar Miki ke ruang guru. Mereka akan ditempatkan dalam kelas yang sama. Dan seperti biasa, mulai terdengar murid-murid membicarakan tentang murid baru.

"Yosh, anak-anak. Duduk dibangku masing-masing. Yah, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, kita kedatangan teman baru hari ini. biarpun hal ini tidak wajar karena kita mendapat teman baru dua hari berturut-turut… Masuklah, Hyoudou-san."

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Miki masuk. Murid-murid laki-laki (yang cuma berjumlah delapan orang) bersorak riang. Murid-murid perempuan (yang jumlahnya dua kali lipat murid laki-laki) berseru " _Kawaiiiii_ ~!"

"Perkenalkan, saya Hyoudou Mikie. Mulai hari ini saya akan belajar bersama teman-teman sekalian di kelas ini. Mohon bantuannya!"

"""Iyaa~! Sama-sama, Mikie-chaaa~n!""" satu kelas menjawab serentak.

 **-_-Meet the Devils!-_-**

Jam istirahat,

"Mikie-chan! Maukah kamu memperlihatkan celana dalammu padaku?"

BUAGH! Motohama melayang keluar kelas.

"Mikie-chan! Izinkan aku meremas _oppai_ indahmu!"

BUAGH! Matsuda terlempar keluar jendela.

"Mikie-chan! Maukah kamu—

BUAGH! Motohama (yang baru kembali hidup) terlempar dan menabrak papan tulis.

"Mikie-chan! Izinkan aku—

BUAGH! Matsuda (yang masuk kelas dengan memanjat jendela) terbang kembali keluar.

"Ne, Hyoudou-kun, itu… bukannya terlalu… berlebihan?" Murayama berbisik ke Ise yang mengusap kepalan tangannya dengan tisu basah antiseptik. _(buseet… penghinaannya rendah banget!)_

"Tidak juga. Setidaknya kepala mereka tidak berpisah dari badan kan?" jawab Ise santai.

"Fufufu, mereka masih beruntung lho. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kami pulang belanja makan malam _onii-chan_ membabat habis satu peleton berandalan yang berkata kalau mereka ingin Miki untuk "makan malam" mereka. Luka yang mereka dapat minimal patah tulang sih…" Ujar Miki santai. Semua laki-laki di kelas menepi. Takut mereka akan jadi korban selanjutnya. Tapi tidak dengan—

"Mikie-chan! Izinkan ak—

BUAGH!

"Mikie—

BUAGH!

Matsuda dan Motohama terlempar keluar jendela. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali masuk dan kembali mengajukan permohonan mesum mereka. Mereka baru berhenti setelah Ise menghajar mereka dengan _shinai_ -nya sampai _shinai_ itu patah. Sekolah tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan Ise karena Ise dianggap "membela kebenaran" oleh para gadis.

"Atas nama tuhan dari semua agama, kalau kalian kembali meminta hal-hal mesum, melecehkan, atau melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal mesum pada adikku tercinta, **aku bersumpah kalian tidak akan bisa melangkahkan kaki, tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tangan, tidak akan bisa bicara, tidak akan bisa berdiri tegak, tidak akan bisa bernapas normal, tidak akan melihat matahari pagi besok, dan tidak akan berada di alam ini. Paham, babi-babi mesum kurus?** " ancam Ise sambil mengacungkan _shinai_ lain dari tasnya ke Matsuda dan Motohama. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk sambil mengalirkan air mata.

"Hyoudou-kun, jangan terlalu kasar pada mereka. Mereka cuma jones-jones putus asa karena tidak bisa bercinta dengan 1.000 perawan berdada besar seperti mimpi mereka. Lihat, hati mereka yang serapuh kayu lapuk berayap mulai hancur. Tidakkah kamu kasihan melihat mereka?" ujar seorang gadis berkacamata.

"Sialan kau Kiryuu Aika! Perawan berdada rata sepertimu diam saja! Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan kami!" Matsuda berteriak membela diri. Didukung oleh Motohama.

"Oooh~? "Berdada rata"? Kuakui aku perawan, tapi maaf saja tuan-tuan! Lihat ini! Ini hasil pengukuran fisik minggu lalu!" Kiryuu memperlihatkan duo mesum hasil pengukuran fisiknya. Membuat Matsuda dan Motohama membelalakkan mata mereka tidak percaya.

"APA!? Tidak mungkin! Tapi dadamu kelihatan kecil—

"Kalau begitu kau harus membeli _scouter_ baru, tuan _Three-size Scouter._ Aku yakin kacamatamu mulai bermasalah. Khukhukhu…" Kiryuu menyeringai penuh kemenangan sambil berpose erotis.

"K-kau…! Jangan meremehkan kekuatan kacamataku! Akan kubuktikan padamu! Eto… uh… duh…!" Motohama mulai berkeringat. Merasa kalau dia sudah kalah.

"Gimana? Sudah menyesal memanggilku dada rata?"

"Kuh! Sial! Aku bukan melihat ukuranmu! Aku melihat ukuran Mikie-ch—

"Ehem, sebelum kau menyelesaikan itu, kuharap kau sudah membersihkan lehermu, Motohama-dono." Ujar Ise dari belakan Motohama. Di mata Motohama Ise terlihat seperti algojo dari zaman edo dengan sebilah katana ditangannya.

(A/N : **"Membersihkan leher" maksudnya orang yang dimaksud akan dihukum pancung** )

"Mo-mohon ampun paduka yang mulia! Hamba mohon beri hamba kesempatan! Jangan biarkan hamba berpisah dengan tumpukan koleksi berharga hamba yang hamba simpan di ruangan tersembunyi di balik lemari hamba! Hamba mohon paduka yang mulia Hyoudou-sama!" Motohama bersujud di hadapan Ise dengan berurai air mata.

"Beta tidaklah mungkin melakukan itu. Jikalau beta memberi ananda keringanan atas pelanggaran yang ananda lakukan, apalah kata rakyat beta nanti?" ujar Ise layaknya seorang jendral dari era Sengoku.

"Y-yang mulia…? Ha-hamba…"

"Baiklah! Dengan ini rakyatku sekalian! Hari ini beta akan mengadakan eksekusi umum atas pelanggaran yang dilakukan salah satu penduduk Provinsi Sekai! Beta sebagai _shogun_ (jendral) Provinsi Sekai-lah yang akan mengeksekusi sendiri penduduk bersalah ini!"

"WOOOOAAAHH!" terdengar dukungan dari penjuru kelas terutama dari para siswi.

"Yang mulia! Tolong pertimbangkan lagi! Tolong jangan hukum mati sahabat hamba!" Matsuda berusaha membela.

"Tidak bisa! Bahkan hukumannya tidak bisa diringankan dengan melakukan _seppuku_! Dia tidak pantas mendapat kehormatan seperti itu!" ujar Ise tegas lalu menghunus _shinai_ -nya.

"YANG MULIA! HAMBA MOHON JANGAN HUKUM TEMAN HAMBA! HUKUM SAJA HAMBA!"

"TIDAK BISA!"

"YANG MULIAAAA~!"

"TIDAAAAK~!"

"Ne, Mikie-chan, apa kakakmu… selalu seperti ini…?" tanya Katase.

"Fufufu. Biasanya cuma di hari selasa." Jawab Miki santai.

"Motohamaaaa! Tidaaaaaaak! Paduka Yang Mulia Ise! Mulai ini hari, hamba menderhaka! Hamba menderhakaaaaaa~!" Matsuda meratap di tubuh Motohama yang tak sadarkan diri.

Ah, kehidupan penuh drama anak sekolahan…

 **-_-Meet the Devils!-_-**

Di jalan pulang,

"Fufufu, mereka menarik juga ya?" ujar Miki sambil menggandeng tangan Ise.

"Menarik sih. Kalau mereka ga mesum mungkin asik temenan sama mereka." Ujar Ise. "Haaa~h… entah sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung… kenapa aku bisa dapat teman sekelas semesum mereka bertiga sih?"

" _Onii-chan_ , kita ga boleh milih-milih teman lho!"

"Justru jadi orang musti pandai milih teman. Kalau punya teman mesum kaya gitu bahaya. Ntar malah kita yang kena batunya."

"Tapi Kiryuu-chan orangnya baik kok! Dia bahkan ngasih pengaman untuk jaga-jaga kalau nanti kita khilaf." Ujar Miki sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dari kantong roknya.

"Miki, buang kondom itu."

"Eeee~h! tapi…"

"Miki. Mohon dengarkan kata kakak tercintamu ini. Buang kondom itu, sayang."

" _O_ - _onii-chan_ … ta-tapi kalau nanti kita khilaf dan terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan gimana? Nanti kalau kita punya bayi dan—

Sebelum Miki selesai Ise sudah mengambil kondom itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Ohohoho… anak muda zaman sekarang. Ini masih sore lho…" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang.

"GBHRUEGH! KOK ODIN-OSSAN ADA DI—UPH!"

"Shush! Jangan berisik! Nanti malah—

"ODIN-SAMA! DIMANA ANDA! KITA HARUS SEGERA KAMBALI KE VALHALLA!"

" _Sekiryuutei_ , kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan negara surga ini! Sembunyikan aku dimana saja asal _Valkyrie_ itu tidak menemukanku! Aku berjanji akan memberikan wanita Valhalla manapun untukmu!" Odin, sang bapak para dewa Viking, bersujud dikaki Ise. Kalau Azazel melihat ini entah apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"AHA! Disana rupanya! Odin-sama, berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Kita akan kembali ke Valhalla malam ini juga!" seorang wanita berambut perak menarik telinga Odin dan memaksanya berdiri.

"ADADADAW! Roseweisse, jangan menarikku seperti itu! Jadilah wanita yang lembut kalau kau ingin punya jodoh!" *TWITCH

"B-bukan mauku jadi jomblo 18 tahun! Hueeeee~!"

"Oh, pengasuh kakek tua ini sekarang Rose- _neechan_ toh? Apa kabar _nee-chan_?" sapa Ise pada wanita tersebut.

"Hei, siapa yang kamu panggil kakak? Kamu ratusan tahun lebih tua daripadaku tahu!" celetuk wanita itu. Ah, dia sudah berhenti mewek.

" _ **Onii-chan**_ **, siapa dia? Apa dia wanita simpananmu selama perjalanan keliling dunia dulu? Atau dia wanita yang menjebak** _ **onii-chan**_ **dan mengambil keperjakaan** _ **onii-chan**_ **sebelum Miki?** " tanya Miki disertai aura membunuh yang pekat. Entah darimana katana di tangan Miki datang.

"Miki, jangan berburuk sangka terhadap kakakmu tercinta. Kalau aku punya kekasih aku pasti sudah mengenalkannya padamu. Lagipula, tidak mungkin aku mengkhianati dia…" ujar Ise.

"Maaf, _onii-chan_ …"

"Ya sudah. Sekarang perkenalan dulu. Ini Roseweisse, _Valkyrie_ yang pernah menolongku saat pembasmian iblis di Stockholm dulu. Rose- _neechan_ , ini Miki, adik kecilku tercinta." Ujar Ise sambil merangkul Miki.

"Dari sudut pandangku kalian tidak terlihat seperti saudara. Lebih seperti… kekasih?" ujar Roseweisse.

"Kekasih…? Miki dan… _onii-chan_ …? Kyaaaa~h!"

Dalam khayalan Miki sekarang :

" _Onii-chan… ja-jangan disitu—ahn~!"_

" _Miki, kamu cantik sekali. *chu~"_

" _Kyah~n! Onii-chan nakal nih~! Ahn~! Onii-chan~!"_

" _Miki, aku akan memasukkannya."_

" _Pelan-pelan, onii-chan. I-ini pertama kalinya…"_

" _Oke. Kalau gitu…"_

" _Aaaaaahn~~~!"_

"Huehuehuehuehue~(sambil ngiler)" Miki tenggelam dalam khayalannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa kakek tua ini dan—KEMANA PERGINYA DIA!? ODIN-SAMA! KALAU KITA TIDAK KEMBALI SEKARANG KITA AKAN DALAM MASALAH! ODIN-SAMAAAA~!" Roseweisse terbang mencari Odin (yang sebenarnya bersembunyi dibalik pohon). Setelah Rose menjauh, Odin langsung cabut.

"Kalau gitu, _Sekiryuutei_ , aku cabut dulu! Dadaaah~!"

"… orang tua itu masih saja suka kelayapan. Haaah~ Ayo Miki, kita—Miki? Miki? Oy, Miki-chan?"

"Huehuehuehue~ dengan _onii-chan_ … huehuehue~!"

 **-_-Meet the Devils!-_-**

Sebelum pulang Ise dan Miki mampir di toserba untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Dijalan pulang,

" _Kyaaah~! Duuuh~ kenapa saya selalu tersandung siiih~?_ " seorang gadis asing kira-kira 15-16 tahun jatuh tersandung tepat dihadapan Ise dan memperlihatkan celana dalam putih bersihnya.

" _Anda baik-baik saja?_ " tanya Ise.

" _Ah,_ grazie _. Maaf merepotkan anda—eh? Ise? Miki? Itu kalian?_ "

" _Yep, ini kami, Asia-chan! Lama tidak ketemu. Kamu sehat?_ " sapa Miki pada gadis itu.

" _Un! Saya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Bukannya Miki tidak bisa kena sinar matahari?_ " tanya gadis itu—Asia.

" _Hehe, aku baik-baik aja kok. Lihat! Aku tidak apa-apa kena sinar matahari!_ " Miki berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi Asia.

" _Waaah, syukurlah. Ini pasti kehendak tuhan. Ngomong-ngomong bahasa Italia kalian sepertinya semakin lancar saja._ "

" _Hehe, begitulah. Tapi, apa yang Asia-chan lakukan disini?_ " tanya Miki.

" _Saya sedang mencari seseorang. Menurut informasi yang didapat fraksi surga orang itu melarikan diri ke kota ini._ " jawab Asia sambil mengeluarkan suatu gulungan kertas dari tas tangannya.

" _Dari caramu mengatakannya, orang ini pasti buronan. Apa aku benar?_ " tanya Ise. Asia mengangguk.

" _Orang ini mencuri [Sacred Gear] dari salah satu_ exorcist _di Vatikan."_ Asia memperlihatkan foto seseorang berkacamata dan berambut coklat. Di foto itu terlihat orang tersebut membawa pedang besar.

" _Siapa dia?_ "

" _Namanya Mario Ziennes. Sebelumnya dia adalah_ exorcist _yang bekerja di Austria untuk membasmi iblis-iblis liar disana. Karena dia membantai habis penduduk di salah satu desa karena dia menganggap seluruh penduduk adalah iblis menyamar, dia akhirnya ditahan di Roma. Sayangnya dia berhasil melarikan diri dan mencuri [Sacred Gear]_ exorcist _Vatikan."_ Jelas Asia. Ise memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama.

" _Mencuri [Sacred Gear] orang lain? Apa itu bisa dilakukan?_ " tanya Miki.

" _[Sacred Gear] milik Ziennes, [Grateful Robber] memungkinkannya untuk mencuri [Sacred Gear] orang. Karena itulah dia bisa mencuri [Sacred Gear] milik Vatikan._ " Jelas Asia.

" _Apa kamu bekerja sendirian?_ " tanya Ise.

" _Tidak. Bapa Glenn dan suster Griselda juga ikut mencarinya. Saya mencari disekitar sini, bapa Glenn mencari di sekitar pusat kota, dan suster Griselda mencari di utara kota."_

" _Kalau begitu kami akan membantu. Kalau kami dapat informasi, kami akan menghubungimu._ Miki, berikan nomor HP-mu." Ujar Ise. Miki memberikan nomor HP dan alamat e-mail-nya. Asia juga memberikan alamat e-mail dan nomor HP-nya. Mereka lalu berpisah.

 **-_-Meet the Devils!-_-**

Jam pelajaran olahraga, duo mesum beristirahat sambil menikmati pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"Woaaah! Lihat itu! Saat mereka berlari kita bisa melihat dada mereka berguncang! Ini adalah pemandangan terindah!"

"Benar sekali! Kuharap kita bisa melihat pemandangan ini selamanya!"

"Oh! Lihat itu! Chika-chan melompat! Oooh~! Guncangan _oppai_ paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat!"

"Yang disana juga! Uoooh~! Mutsuki-chan dengan _cup-E-_ nya melompati rintangan! Uooooh~! Aku bahagia bisa lahir ke dunia ini~!"

"Kalau cuma bisa melihat apa serunya sih?" tiba-tiba Ise ikutan nangkring.

"WHOA! Bikin kaget aje lo! Ngapain disini?" Ujar Motohama yang terkejut.

"Ga ngapa-ngapain. Cuma istirahat. Haha, sedih juga ya jadi kalian. Cuma bisa melihat tanpa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh apalagi meremas payudara beneran." Celetuk Ise.

"Huh! Memangnya kau pernah meremas payudara!?" Sejujurnya Ise sudah sangat sering mengalami itu dikarenakan adiknya yang… itu deh. Tapi tidak mungkin dia menjawab seperti itu kan?

"Aku bahkan pernah bercinta dengan perawan berdada _cup-E_." celetuk Ise tenpa berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja Ise menghilang. Dan entah sejak kapan Ise sudah tergantung terbalik di sebuah pohon dekat mereka.

" **Oke, kita mulai pengadilan terbuka untuk terdakwa Hyoudou Issei. Terdakwa dinyatakan bersalah karena keperjakaannya telah diambil oleh wanita selain adiknya tercinta. Apa terdakwa punya pembelaan yang sah?** " Miki dengan gaya bagai hakim menatap Ise dengan mata kosong ditambah aura hitam kelam yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Eh? Mi-Miki… san…? Apa yang—

" **Sepertinya terdakwa tidak punya pembelaan. Jadi bagaimana keputusan dewan juri?** " Miki memotong dan Riea berdiri dengan kertas bertuliskan kata "Bersalah"

" **Keputusannya, terdakwa bersalah dan akan dijera dengan hukuman yang setimpal!** " Miki mengetuk palu. Riea kemudian menurunkan Ise tanpa membuka ikatannya. Lalu menyeret Ise ke tengah lapangan dimana para gadis satu kelas telah menunggu.

" **Hyoudou-kun telah mengkhianati kepercayaan kita, teman-teman semua. Karena itu kita bebas melakukan apapun terhadap Hyoudou-kun. Lakukan!** "

" **YAAAAA~!** "

"T-TUNGGU! JANGAN—TIDAAAAK! JANGAN LEPAS CELANAKU! AKU CUMA BERCANDA TADI—KYAAAH~! TIDAAAAK~! TUAN HAKIM, HAMBA MOHON MAAAAAF! JANGAAAAN! HAMBA BELUM INGIN KEHILANGAN KEPERJAKAAN! MIKI-SAMA, MOHON—TIDAAAAK~! JANGAN DIMAINKAN BEGITU! KYAAAAHN~!" _(watdafuq!?)_

Dan bunga melati pun gugur…

"… apa barusan…"

"Yep."

"Dan mereka…"

"Yep."

"Apa itu beneran…"

"Yep."

"… bahkan punyaku saja tidak sampai segitu.."

"Punyaku juga…"

"Hyoudou sialan…"

"Aku ga nyangka punya Hyoudou-kun segede itu…! (gluk!) Huehuehuehue~"

"Sejak kapan kau disini Kiryuu Aika?"

"Itu ga penting…"

"Mulai sekarang, Hyoudou Issei adalah nama terlarang untuk para perjaka Sekai Academy."

"Setuju."

"OOOYYY! PALING NGGAK TOLONGIN GUEEE! JA-JANGAN DIHISAP BEGItuuuhhh~ Aaaaahhn~!" _(watdafuq!?)_

Ah, drama anak sekolahan…

 **-_-Meet the Devils!-_-**

Ruang klub ORC,

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai Ise-kun jadi begitu?" tanya Kiba pada Miki.

"Ga kami apa-apain kok. Cuma kami "adili" saja. _**Onii-chan**_ **sudah kehilangan keperjakaannya di ******** gadis lain. Miki tidak terima itu. Pulang nanti Miki akan me****i** _ **onii-chan**_ **lalu me*****kan** _ **onii-chan**_ **sampai ******nya lemas. Lalu memaksa melakukan ****** lagi sampai ******** _ **onii-chan**_ **lemas lagi lalu me*****i** _ **onii-chan**_ **lagi berulang kali sampai pagi dan ****** lagi. Tanpa berhenti Miki akan melanjutkan ****** dengan** _ **onii-chan**_ **. Tidak ada ampun bagi** _ **onii-chan**_ **yang telah membiarkan ******nya dijilat, dihisap, dan di******kan wanita lain.** " Aura gelap yang keluar dari Miki membuat bunga di meja Rias layu.

"Mi-Mikie-san, seorang gadis tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu…" ucap Kiba gemetaran karena aura gelap Miki.

"Udah aku bilang aku cuma bercanda tadi! Tapi Miki dan gadis-gadis lainnya di kelas "menggilirku" sampai lemas. Untung aku masih bisa mempertahankan mahkota keperjakaanku sampai akhir…" Ujar Ise lemas.

" **Itu tidak akan bertahan lama,** _ **onii-chan**_ **. Malam ini kita akan membuat bayi. Banyak sekali bayi… tenang saja, Miki akan memperlakukan ******** _ **onii-chan**_ **dengan lembut. Kita tidak perlu kondom karena Miki ingin ******** _ **onii-chan**_ **didalam.** "

"Sudah kubilang kita ini saudara! Terlebih lagi kita kembar!"

"Kalau begitu kita akan menonton _"Yosuga no Sora"_ malam ini. dengan begitu Miki yakin _onii-chan_ akan berubah pikiran. Bagaimana?"

"OGAH!"

" _Onii-chan_ , cinta bisa menembus batasan apapun. Jadi, bersiaplah. Mulai jam sembilan, "enam jam maknyus" akan dimulai. Huehuehue~" Miki mulai ngiler. Membayangkan hal-hal yang akan dia lakukan bersama Ise selama "Enam jam maknyus" tersebut.

"Kiba, aku nginap di tempatmu malam ini."

"Ga masalah sih… tapi Mikie-san gimana?"

"Ada Riea dirumah. Jadi santai aja…"

"Oke. BENTAR! Barusan kau bilang murid baru Riea Kjellberg ada di rumahmu?"

"Ya. Napa?"

"… bukan apa-apa…"

Pintu ruang klub terbuka dan Rias masuk bersama Akeno, Yuuma, dan seorang wanita berpakaian _maid_. Suasana saat mereka masuk langsung berubah tidak menyenangkan.

"Semua sudah disini? Baiklah. Oh, Mikie-san juga disini?" ujar Akeno melihat Miki.

"Ya. Miki akan menemani _onii-chan_. Apa ada masalah kalau Miki disini?"

"Ah, tidak. Santai saja. Miki anggota klub juga kan?" ujar Yuuma sambil mengelus kepala Miki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu pertemuan klub akan kita mulai." Ujar Rias.

" _Ojou-sama,_ apa perlu saya yang—

"Tidak apa-apa Grayfia. Biar aku saja yang bicara." Potong Rias sebelum _maid_ -nya selesai. Belum sempat Rias membuka mulut muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna orange yang mengeluarkan api. Setelah api padam muncul seorang pria dengan tampang preman yang ngeliatnya aja sumpah udah kesel. Grrrrr! (maaf, author sangat membenci karakter satu ini di season 1-nya. Sekali lagi, maaf… peace :v)

"Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak ke dunia manusia." Ujar pria itu. Lalu menghampiri Rias. "Yo, lama ga ketemu, Rias."

"…" Rias tidak menjawab. Dia hanya duduk di sofa tepat disebelah Yuuma.

"Dingin seperti biasanya, ya. Mah, rapopo lah. Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu, sayang." Pria pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya tapi Rias menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Riser." Ujar Rias. Matanya melihat Riser dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, sayang. Lagipula bulan depan kita akan menikah. Ingat?" ujar Riser membuat Ise dan Miki terkejut.

Spontan Miki nyeletuk, " _Buchou_? Menikah dengan _yankee_ ini? Ga salah? _Buchou_ kan bangsawan? Ngapain nikah ama _yankee_?"

Riser bersiap hendak menyerang Miki dengan bola apinya. Ise melihatnya dan menahan tangan Riser.

"Kau lakukan sesuatu terhadap adikku, katakan selamat tinggal pada tulang tanganmu, Riser Phenex." Ancam Ise.

"Ho? Jadi kau tahu siapa aku? Kau mendidik budakmu dengan baik, Rias." Ujar Riser sembari menyentak tangannya dari genggaman Ise.

"Maaf, bung. Aku bukan budak iblisnya. Aku cuma bawahannya di klub ini." ujar Ise sambil mengelap tangannya dengan empat lembar tisu basah antiseptik _(BUUUURRRNNN! Wahahahaha)._

"Berarti kau manusia?"

"Nggak! Aku sisa-sisa dari peradaban bangsa maya kuno! Ya iyalah, bego! Aku manusia! Ga bisa bedain aura manusia ama aura iblis apa!?" celetuk ise dengan wajah _you don't say!?-_ nya.

"Fufufu, maaf, Ise-chan. Kemampuannya membedakan aura lebih payah dari kemampuan Koneko-chan beradaptasi dengan orang asing." Ujar Yuuma. Koneko menyudut di pojok ruangan sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jadi, apa keputusan _ojou-sama_ tetap tidak berubah?" tanya Grayfia yang daritadi diam di belakang Rias.

"Menurutmu?" balas Rias ketus.

"Baiklah. Sesuai dengan skenario terburuk yang dipikirkan Lord Gremory, kami memutuskan kalau pertunangan ini akan ditentukan lewat _Rating Game_." Ujar Grayfia.

" _Rhathingh Ghameh_? Halau ngah shalah ihu mahin cahurnya hangsha ihlish kan? ( _Rating Game_? Kalau nggak salah itu main caturnya bangsa iblis kan?)" celetuk Ise sambil ngupil.

"Kira-kira begitulah." Jawab Grayfia.

"Heh, kalian bangsa iblis benar-benar tidak adil. Bahkan pada anggota keluarga sendiri." Ujar Ise sambil meperin upilnya ke bawah meja _(jorok ah!)_.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Riser.

" _Rating Game_ didasarkan oleh permainan catur kan? Kalau _Rating Game_ diadakan, jelas-jelas Rias tidak diuntungkan disini. Dia tidak punya _Pawn_." Jawab Ise.

"Heh, benar juga. Budakmu cuma ada segini. Dan yang bisa bertarung setara dengan budakku yang paling lemah cuma si _Lightning Priestess_ disana. Sementara aku…" *ctakk* Riser menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan api macam tadi _(cih, pandai pamer aja ni kampret…)._ Dari lingkaran sihir tadi muncul 15 orang gadis-gadis cantik.

"… oh… jadi maksudnya tunangan—ehm. Maaf, salah. "Tunangan" _buchou_ adalah pria bajingan dengan berbagai macam _fetish_ seperti ini? Mengecewakan." Ujar Ise sarkatis.

"Heh, cuma bocah cemburu yang bahkan tidak punya kekasih. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa melakukan ini," Riser mencium salah satu budaknya dengan penuh nafsu sambil meremas-remas dada budaknya.

Dan suhu ruangan turun hingga membekukan teh di meja.

" **Hooo… kau menyebut dirimu tunangan** _ **buchou**_ **sementara kau asyik bercumbu dengan wanita lain di hadapannya? Berani juga kau, ayam panggang bangsat…** " Riser tidak berani membantah ejekan Ise karena melihat aura gelap yang muncul dari Ise.

" _ **Onii-chan**_ **, boleh Miki potong ******nya? Nanti kita kasih makan buaya di kolam belakang rumah aja.** " Ujar Miki sambil menghunus katana (yang muncul entah dari mana).

"Miki-san, seorang gadis tidak seharusnya ngomong jorok begitu. Nanti ga ada cowok yang suka lho…" ujar Akeno. "Dan Ise-kun, kamu membuat tehnya jadi dingin. Tenanglah." Sambungnya.

"… Maaf, aku cuma ga bisa tenang ngeliat babi mencium seorang wanita cantik dengan penuh nafsu begitu."

"Siapa yang kau panggil babi bangs—

"Ehem, sebelum anda mulai berteriak, harap maklum kalau suara kita bisa sampai terdengar ke ruang OSIS. Kalau kita meribut di sini, Sona-chan akan datang dan _membelasah_ kita dengan tsunami dalam ruangan." Ujar Yuuma. Satu ruangan langsung merinding.

"Jadi, menurut anda apa yang harus dilakukan, Ise-sama?" tanya Grayfia akhirnya.

"Tetap adakan _Rating Game_. Aku punya seseorang yang ingin kurekomendasikan jadi [ _Pawn_ ] untuk _buchou_." Jawab Ise sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kelompok _ojou-sama_ akan diberi waktu seminggu untuk berlatih. Begitu pula dengan Riser-sama. Apa semua sudah paham?"

"""Hai!"""

"Iya, senseeei~!" celetuk Ise.

"Heh! Aku tidak butuh latihan. Kalian latihan pun tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kalah tetap aja kalah." Ujar Riser. Saat hendak berteleportasi, Ise tiba-tiba berada tepat di sebelah Riser dan berbisik,

" **Seminggu, persiapkan dirimu dengan baik. Kalo ga butuh latihan, cari jas pemakaman yang bagus kalau tidak mau dikremasi,** _ **yakitori yankee**_ **.** " Ujar Ise disertai senyum iblis dan cahaya yang memantul dari kacamata kecilnya. Riser pun kemudian pergi bersama budak-budaknya.

"Nah, _yakitori yankee_ udah pergi, jadi aku pulang dulu. Ntar buaya di kolam belakang ngunyah bangku taman lagi." Celetuk Ise.

"Kau beneran punya buaya di kolam belakang!?" semua orang serentak berseru.

"Haha, becanda! Aku cuma mau menghubungi orang yang kurekomendasikan tadi. Sebentar." Ise membuat lingkaran sihir kecil di telapak tangannya. Disana muncul gambar 3D seorang gadis berambut pirang.

 _[Oh? Kupikir siapa tadi. Ternyata Ise toh. Ada apa memanggilku?]_ gadis itu berbicara dalam aksen Inggris _british_ yang kental.

" _Ellie, kau ingat pernah bilang mau jadi iblis?_ " tanya Ise dalam bahasa Inggris pula.

 _[Ya. Kenapa?]_

" _Datang ke rumahku nanti malam. Eh, disana sekarang pagi ya? Kalau gitu datang kesini kira-kira empat jam lagi. Kau akan bertemu dengan iblis yang ku maksud._ " Ujar Ise. Lalu menutup lingkaran sihir ditangannya.

"Oh, jadi yang _onii-chan_ rekomendasikan Ellie-chan toh? Kenapa ga si otot aja?" tanya Miki.

"Siapa? Oh, maksudmu Kim-Jong Seo? Hm… Jong Seo mungkin kuat, tapi dia tidak berkualifikasi sebagai [ _Pawn_ ]. Kalau kupikir dia lebih cocok menjadi [ _Rook_ ]. Ototnya yang sekeras batang kayu jati itu yang jadi pertahanan sempurnanya." Jelas Ise.

"A-ano… kalian ngomongin siapa?" tanya Yuuma.

"Teman-teman kami dulu. Mereka yang memegang [Six Elemental Holy Blades]." Jawab Ise. "Aku akan merekomendasikan salah satu dari mereka. Datanglah ke rumahku nanti. Sekalian makan malam."

 **-_-Meet the Devils!-_-**

"Hyoudou… Issei… kau akan menyesal… telah menantangku, Riser Phenex yang agung!"

"Riser-sama, barangnya sudah siap."

"Bagus! Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu latihan mereka. Heh, mereka melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Sudah pasti aku yang akan menang. He, hehehe, HAHAHAHAHA!"

END

A/N :

 **Kebenaran tentang Miki :** _ **brocon yandere**_ **akut stadium akhir. Hahaha. Jadi takut kalo ntar punya adek kaya gitu. Oh, bentar. Gue ga punya adek! Hahaha… :v**

 **Saya tau, saya pernah bilang di chapter satu kalau fic ini ga ngikutin alur canon DxD. 'Kan emang bener cerita ini ga ngikutin alur aslinya?**

 **Nah, saya akan menjelaskan tentang peran beberapa karakter.**

 **Pertama, Asia.**

 **Berbeda dengan cerita aslinya, disini Asia adalah utusan yang dikirim gereja Vatikan untuk mencari dan menangkap Mario Ziennes, buronan yang melarikan diri dan mencuri [Sacred Gear] dari seorang** _ **exorcist**_ **. Jadi di cerita ini Asia bukan biarawati yang dibuang dari gereja. Dia memang bertemu dengan Diodora Astaroth sebelumnya, tapi itu cerita untuk nanti. Asia dan Ise pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Seperti kata Azazel, Ise dan Miki sering berpindah-pindah kota bahkan negara cuma untuk menghindarinya. Itu juga cerita untuk nanti…**

 **Selanjutnya tentang Yuuma,**

 **Yuuma, nama aslinya Raynalle, dulunya malaikat jatuh yang bekerja langsung dibawah komando sang jendral, Azazel. Kalau di anime dia punya sepasang sayap dicerita ini dia punya dua pasang sayap. Di sini Yuuma menjadi iblis karena ngikut Akeno. Mereka saling kenal karena ayah Akeno juga bekerja di bawah komando langsung Azazel. Demi melindungi Akeno, Yuuma menawarkan diri menjadi iblis bersama dengan Akeno. Kejadian ini sudah beratus tahun setelah Yuuma bertemu Ise dulu. Setelah bergabung dengan keluarga Gremory sebagai** _ **bishop**_ **, dia membuang nama nya dan menggantinya dengan Amano Yuuma.**

 **Sekarang latar belakang Ise dan Miki.**

 **Mereka dilahirkan di Kyoto pada saat zaman perang. Ayah mereka, Hyoudou Fushimi, adalah salah satu prajurit pemberontak** _ **shogun**_ **. Beliau meninggal setelah dipenggal di depan umum dengan disaksikan oleh Ise dan Miki yang masih berusia empat tahun saat itu. Beberapa hari kemudian ibu mereka, Hyoudou Chinatsu pula yang ditangkap ke-** _ **shogun-**_ **an** **atas tuduhan menghasut pejabat setempat agar memberontak. Chinatsu dieksekusi dengan dihujani ratusan anak panah.**

 **Ise dan Miki kemudian dirawat oleh kakek dan nenek dari ayah mereka. Kakek mereka, Hyoudou Fukasaku, adalah mantan prajurit** _ **shogun**_ **yang memberontak dikarenakan pejabat yang sangat tidak adil kepada rakyat. Untuk bekal, Fukasaku melatih Ise dan Miki bertarung. Mulai dari seni bela diri tangan kosong, menggunakan pedang dan senjata lain, sampai melatih mereka membunuh. Mereka berkelana di umur 14 tahun sejak kakek dan nenek mereka meninggal. Sejak saat itulah mereka berkelana mengelilingi Jepang.**

 **Mereka bertemu pemegang [Six Elemental Holy Blades] saat berkelana di daerah Hokkaido pada umur 16 tahun. Ise dan Miki pun memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Dan itulah pertama kalinya Ise dan Miki bertemu makhluk dunia gaib selain** _ **yokai**_ **Jepang. Cerita petualangan mereka akan ada di chapter setelah pertarungan melawan Riser nanti.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana hasil pertarungan ORC vs Riser Phenex? Bagaimana latihan yang akan dijalani Rias dkk? Apa "barang" yang sudah disiapkan Riser? Kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Okeh, itu aja bacotan akhir saya. Chapter empat masih** _ **ongoing**_ **. Kira-kira 65% lagi komplit.**

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 4 :

Hell Training with Hyoudou Siblings

fazrulz21, logging out…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Hell Training with Hyoudou Siblings

A/N :

 **Latihan neraka dimulai! Ah, sebelum itu OC buatan teman saya akan muncul disini. Dia nantinya yang jadi [** _ **Pawn**_ **] Rias. Jadi Ise bukan Iblis anggota** _ **peerage**_ **Rias di cerita ini.**

 **Nah, gimana latihan mereka? Sesuai judulnya. Mereka akan dilatih oleh Ise dengan cara yang kejam, bengis, bagaikan budak, dan tidak manusiawi—eh, salah, Iblisiawi maksudnya. Gimana ceritanya? Selamat membaca!**

 **NOW, ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer & warning : liat chapter 1 (malas nulis ulang :v)**

 **STORY START!**

Berpengalaman hidup selama ratusan tahun tidak menjadi sia-sia bagi Ise dan Miki. Selama ratusan tahun hidup mereka telah mempelajari banyak hal. Mereka sudah bisa memasak sejak berumur sepuluh tahun berkat didikan nenek mereka. Dan _skill_ itu sudah dilatih selama enam ratus tahun lebih. Dan berkat pengalaman berkeliling dunia mereka bisa memasak berbagai macam masakan, meracik ratusan (kalau tidak ribuan) jenis bumbu masakan, dan membuat berbagai jenis minuman.

Tidak cuma memasak, Ise dan Miki juga menguasai berbagai bahasa internasional. Bahasa Inggris? Mahir. Bahasa Prancis? Oke. Bahasa Itali? Lancar. Bahasa Latin? Jago. Bahasa apa lagi? Bahasa Rusia? Bahasa Jerman? Bahasa Korea? Jangan ditanya lagi. Pokoknya berbagai bahasa sudah dikuasainya sampai ke bahasa kunonya! Jadi kalau Ise menyumpah kadang dia memakai bahasa yang dianggap asing oleh orang. Seperti kalau dia di London, dia akan memakai bahasa latin untuk menyumpahi orang. Kalau di Jakarta dia akan memakai bahasa Portugis untuk meneriaki supir angkot yang suka sembarangan menerobos lampu lalu lintas. Kalau dia di Irlandia, dia akan memakai bahasa Tamil untuk menyumpahi orang mabuk didekatnya

Dan sekarang, di rumah Ise, semua anggota ORC serta Hikari dan Kuroka tengah menanti masakan Ise dan Miki. Masakan yang baunya saja sudah menggugah selera. Biarpun itu cuma _kaarage_ biasa, dengan tangan Ise dan racikan bumbu Miki, mereka bisa membuat _kaarage_ biasa menjadi luar biasa.

"Jadi, kapan calon [ _Pawn_ ] ini datang?" tanya Kiba ke Ise.

"Sabar. 25 detik lagi juga datang kok." Jawab Ise disela-sela kesibukannya memasak.

Tepat sesuai kata Ise tadi, pintu diketuk oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang membawa sebilah pedang di pinggangnya.

" _It's been a really long time_ , Ise, _my old chap_. Kira-kira udah empat puluh tahun ya?" sapa gadis itu sambil menjabat dan memeluk Ise.

"Ya. _It's good to see you again_ , Elizabeth Claire." Balas Ise.

"Ellie-chan! _You really came!_ " Miki langsung menerjang Ellie dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

" _Miki, jangan terlalu erat meluknya. Nanti sesak napasnya Ellie kambuh lo_ …" canda Ise.

" _Sorry mate, penyakit itu sudah menjadi sejarah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu_." Ujar Ellie. Mereka kembali masuk ke ruang keluarga. Lalu Ise memperkenalkan Ellie.

"Oke, semuanya. Ini Elizabeth Claire. Pemilik [Aqua Trident] dan satu-satunya orang yang mampu bertarung seimbang melawanku. Dia asli orang Inggris. Jadi jangan percayakan soal masakan padanya. Kemampuannya dalam memasak sama payahnya dengan kemampuannya melawak." Canda Ise. Untungnya Ellie tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang.

" _Perkenalkan. Aku biasa dipanggil Ellie. Kalian boleh memanggilku begitu. Salam kenal semuanya!_ " seru Ellie sambil mengeluarkan [Aqua Trident] dari sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru disebelahnya. Tombak bermata tiga itu membuat suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat.

" _Ellie, keep it back._ _Nanti masakannya jadi dingin_." Ujar Ise. Mereka lalu menuju ruang makan yang sudah ditata untuk sembilan orang tersebut.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

" _Itadakimasu!_ " anggota ORC pun menikmati makan malam yang telah disediakan. Tidak cuma _kaarage_ , Miki juga membuat sup miso dan acar.

"Miaw…" Hikari mengeong minta tambah ke Miki. Miki mengisi mangkok makanan Hikari dengan _karaage_ lain.

"Kucing itu pun makan _karaage_?" celetuk Kiba melihat Hikari dan Kuroka makan _karaage_.

"Hehehe, mereka makan apa saja yang kami masak." Ujar Miki.

" _Fufufu, biarpun sudah beberapa puluh tahun masakanmu tetap mengalahkan masakan koki profesional, Ise._ " Puji Ellie.

" _Khukhukhu, kuanggap itu pujian._ " Ujar Ise dengan bangga.

" _Tapi, tetap ada yang kurang._ " Tambah Ellie.

" _Oh? Bisa katakan pada kami apa yang kurang, nona?_ " ujar Ise.

" _Ayam goreng ini sebenarnya sudah bisa dibilang sempurna, andai saja kau tidak memasaknya terlalu lama. Dan acar ini sedikit terlalu asam bagiku. Aku tidak tahu apa pendapat yang lainnya, tapi sup miso inilah satu-satunya masakan yang sempurna menurutku._ " Jelas Ellie. Ise pun meratapi kesalahan kecilnya dalam memasak.

" _Ukh, kupikir aku sudah memasaknya dengan sempurna. Tapi, aku salah! Kupikir 3 menit 27,458897 detik adalah waktu yang pas untuk menggorengnya!_ "

" _Fufufu, jangan pernah meragukan lidah kritikus masakan, Mr. Hyoudou. Tapi tenang saja. Di lidah orang awam masakanmu sudah bisa dibilang sempurna kok. Hanya saja pengalamanku dalam mencicipi makanan selama enam ratus tahun telah melatih lidahku._ " Ujar Ellie sambil membusungkan dada _cup D-_ nya.

"Che, tau makan aja lo… makanya itu toket nambah gede aja…"

" _Ngomong apa tadi?_ "

" _Nah, nothing. It's cool, mate…"_

"Oke, jadi sekarang aku punya pertanyaan." Kiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa itu, Kiba-san?" tanya Miki.

"Kenapa disini ada Riea Kjellberg?" tunjuk Kiba ke arah Riea yang sedang menyeruput sup miso.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mendampingi calon suamiku." Jawab Riea santai.

"C-calon suami?" Rias tergagap.

"Ya. Aku jatuh cinta pada Ise-kun jadi aku memutuskan akan menikahinya nanti. Tentunya saat bercinta nanti aku akan berbagi dengan Miki-san."

"Diterima!" Miki mengacungkan jempol.

"OY! AKU BUKAN BARANG YANG BISA DIBAGIIN GITU AJA!"

"Tenang saja. Kami akan berbagi dengan adil kok. _Onii-chan_ bisa istirahat hari libur nanti. Tapi malam-malam selain itu, ****** _onii-chan_ adalah milik Miki dan Riea-chan. Huehuehuehue~" ujar Miki dengan iler mengalir deras.

"OY!"

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Selesai makan malam,

"Jadi kamu benar-benar yakin ingin jadi iblis?" tanya Rias ke Ellie. Ellie mengangguk mantap.

" _Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa aku mau menjadi iblis. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang._ " Tambah Ellie.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai ritualnya."

Ellie berbaring di lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Rias. Rias meletakkkan enam bidak _pawn_ di dada Ellie dan bidak-bidak itu bereaksi.

"Ho? Enam? Jarang sekali ada orang sekuat ini." ujar Rias. Lalu melanjutkan ritual.

[ _Atas nama Gremory, aku, Rias Gremory, memerintahkanmu, Elizabeth Claire, untuk bangkit kembali dan menjadi budakku!_ ]

Bidak catur tadi perlahan masuk ke dada Ellie. Kemudian cahaya merah yang menyelimuti tubuh Ellie menghilang. Ellie meraba-raba dadanya.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang berubah?" tanya Ise dengan buku catatan kecil di tangannya.

"… gimana ya? Rasanya memang ada yang beda. Tapi…" Ellie meraba sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau ga nyadar kalau tadi aku ngomong pakai bahasa Jepang?"

"Eh?"

"Ya. Benar sekali! Itulah salah satu keuntungan jika kau menjadi iblis. Dengan sihir yang tertanam di [Evil Pieces]-mu itu, kau bisa memahami semua bahasa manusia! Selamat! Sekarang anda bisa berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak pernah anda mengerti sebelumnya!" seru Rias sambil menebar-nebar _confetti_.

"Tapi yang kudengar tadi Ise ngomong pakai bahasa Inggris—

"Karena itu bahasa aslimu. Saat orang lain bicara dalam bahasa yang sebelumnya tidak kau pahami, sekarang kau bisa mengerti. Sebagai contoh, apa yang aku sebutkan ini?" Ise mengucapkan satu kata.

"Um… _Neko_ (kucing)?"

"Benar! Kata yang kuucapkan tadi dalam bahasa Jepang ditulis begini [NE-KO] yang kalau diartikan ke bahasa Inggris menjadi _Cat_." Jelas Ise.

"Yang kulihat kau cuma menulis aksara yang tidak bisa kubaca…" ujar Ellie.

"Eh? Ano, _buchou_ , apa sihir itu tidak berpengaruh ke mata?" tanya Ise ke Rias.

"Sayangnya tidak. Itu sebabnya Ellie-san tidak bisa membaca katakana yang ditulis Ise. Ini adalah tugas kalian untuk mengajari Ellie-san membaca hiragana, katakana, dan kanji!" perintah Rias.

"Siap, _buchou_!" seru Ise dan Miki serentak.

"Nah, sekarang soal latihan kita. Kapan latihan akan dimulai?" tanya Yuuma.

"Kalau soal itu tenang aja. Kita latihan besok sepulang sekolah." Jawab Ise.

"Eh? Tapi kalau begitu waktunya—

"Tenang saja. Miki dan _onii-chan_ akan menunjukkan rahasia latihan kami besok!" potong Miki sebelum Akeno selesai bicara.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Pulang sekolah, di belakang rumah Ise, semua anggota ORC plus Riea dan Ellie sudah siap di tempat.

"Sekarang, kita akan melakukan ritual untuk mengorbankan bayi, anak kucing dan perawan suci kepada raja iblis—

"OY, OY, OY, OY! Kita disini untuk latihan kan!?" sela Ellie.

"Haha, becanda. Santai aja. Ga perlu kaku gitu!" ujar Ise. Ise lalu mengambil posisi duduk bersila dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan pola yang terlihat rumit. Lingkaran sihir itu terbuka seperti pintu gerbang.

"Oke, sekarang satu per satu masuk kedalam. Jangan berdesakan~!" pinta Miki. Satu per satu mereka masuk. Mereka muncul di sebuah tempat luas di pinggir pantai. Di atas bukit di belakang mereka terdapat sebuah villa besar yang menghadap ke pantai.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Riea heran sekaligus kagum.

"Dunia buatan kami." Jawab Ise. "Gimana? Keren ga? Atau masih ada yang kurang?" tanya Ise.

"KEREN BANGEEET~! Hahahaha~!" seru Ellie sambil berlarian di pinggir pantai.

"Ellie, jangan lari-lari. Nanti jatuh—

GEDEBUK!

"Tuh, barusan dibilangin…" ujar Ise menghela napas. Ellie menangis (seperti anak kecil) dan dibujuk oleh Miki dengan permen.

"Jadi, latihan apa kita disini?" tanya Rias.

"Tenang saja. Kita latihan besok. Untuk sekarang kita—

"Besok!? Tapi besok masih ada sekolah! Kelas kami juga ada PR bahasa Jepang, matematika, IPA, sejarah dunia, dan sejarah Jepang, semuanya dikumpul besok!" potong Kiba.

"Tenang aja. Di sini kita ga perlu khawatir tentang waktu. Waktu di sini berjalan lebih lambat dari di luar sana." Ujar Ise.

"Makudnya?"

"Lebih jelasnya, satu hari disini sama dengan satu jam di dunia nyata." Jelas Miki.

"Gi-gimana caranya kalian bikin dunia ini?" tanya Akeno.

"Hm… susah menjelaskannya. Tapi yang jelas kami menggabungkan sihir teleportasi dengan _jikuukan ninjutsu_ ( _ninjutsu_ ruang dan waktu)." Jawab Ise.

" _Ninjutsu_? Kalian belajar _ninjutsu_?" tanya Yuuma.

"Ya. Ellie-chan juga belajar kok. Semua pemilik [Six Elemental Holy Blades] mempelajari _Ninjutsu_. Bukan cuma _ninjutsu_ , kami juga belajar _alchemy_." Tambah Miki.

"Jadi untuk sekarang kita bebas saja dulu. Nanti malam akan kuberikan jadwal latihannya." Ujar Ise. Mereka lalu bermain di tepi pantai sampai sore.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Malamnya, sesudah makan malam,

"Ini jadwal latihan pribadi kalian. Kita akan berlatih selama empat hari di dunia ini. Kita akan kembali lagi kesini setelah itu. Mengerti?" tanya Miki. Semua mengangguk.

"Jadi untuk besok, aku ingin kalian membuka lagi [kotak pandora] yang kalian kunci itu, Akeno- _senpai_ , Koneko-chan." Tambah Ise.

"… apa maksudmu, Ise-kun?"

"Kau tahu itu, Akeno- _senpai_. Kau akan membutuhkan kekuatan itu untuk melawan Riser." Ujar Ise. Akeno cuma menunduk diam. Begitu pula Koneko.

"Oke, semuanya. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu. Kamar kalian sudah diberi nama. Untuk kamar cowok di bawah, kamar cewek di atas, dan kamar Miki dan _onii-chan_ … huehuehue~ kita akan tidur berdua di kamar depan. Huehuehuehue~ berduaan dengan _onii-chan_ di kamar~ huehuehue~" Miki mulai ngiler membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Ise.

Sementara itu Ise dan Kiba… "Ossu! Aku ga bakal kalah main PS nanti! Liat aja! Barcelana yang bakal menang, Ise-kun!"

"Fufufu, maaf sekali, Kiba. Arsendal tidak mungkin bisa kalah dari tim rendahan seperti itu!" balas Ise sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kalau gitu aku akan make AS Romlah!"

"Fufufu, Udinrese' akan mengalahkan tim busuk itu!"

"Eh!? _Onii-chan_!? Kita ga tidur bareng?"

"Ga! Nanti kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu padaku!" tolak Ise tegas.

"Ah, Miki ga bakal ngapa-ngapain _onii-chan_ kok. Tenang aja…" ujar Miki dengan jari menyilang di belakangnya.

"Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi? aPES gW ( _absolutely Pro Evolution Succer grand World_ ) 2016 udah nunggu!"

"AYOOO!" Ise dan Kiba langsung cabut berlari ke kamar. Meninggalkan Miki yang mencoba meraih punggung Ise yang tak mungkin bisa dia raih… (bentar, kok jadi macam narasi anime NTR gini!?)

" _ONII-CHAN NO AHOOO!_ HWEEEEE~!" Miki pun mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sendirian.

Tak lama sesudahnya terdengar suara desahan dan erangan nikmat dari kamar Miki. (jangan tanya suara apa…)

"Aaaaaahhnn~! _Onii-chaaaaaanh_ ~!"

(Oke, kita sudahi saja cerita bagian ini disini!)

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Besoknya, pukul 6.30, dengan Kiba dan Miki di halaman belakang,

" **HORYAAA!** "

DHUAR!

"WHOA! TUNG—MIKI-SAN! GWAAAAAH!"

DHOOM!

" **NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAN!** "

DO-KAAAAN!

"TOLONG AKUUUU~!"

Latihan Kiba dimulai dengan Miki yang terus berlari mengejarnya dengan pedang asli dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

" **JANGAN CUMA BISA LARI KAYAK BANCI! LAWAN MIKI, BANCI!** "

"MUSTAHIL AKU BISA—WOOOOH! Hampir aja… WAAAAOH!"

Sementara itu anggota yang lain menikmati tontonan gratis tersebut.

"Menurutmu Kiba bisa ga melawan miki?" tanya Yuuma ke Ise.

"Di tingkat kekuatannya sekarang mustahil. Apalagi Miki sedang seperti itu. Mustahil menang melawan Miki yang sedang dalam [Awakening Mode] begitu." Jawab Ise sambil makan popcorn bersama Koneko.

"Tapi Kiba adalah [ _Knight_ ]. Seharusnya dia bisa menghindari Miki-chan bukan?" tanya Akeno.

"Kiba yang sekarang tidak punya stamina yang cukup." Jawab Ise. "Dia memang bisa menghindari serangan Miki, tapi itu tidak lama. Tujuan dari pelatihan ini adalah untuk meningkatkan stamina Kiba. Jadi kami memaksanya untuk meningkatkan stamina dan kecepatannya dengan cara seperti ini." sambungnya.

"Tapi… Miki-san tidak kelihatan seperti ingin melatihnya…" ujar Yuuma.

"Tenang aja. Miki tidak akan membunuh Kiba. Aku jamin itu." Ujar Ise sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Sekarang, kita ke ruang baca, Rias- _buchou_." Ajak Ise. Rias mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

"Sebagai [ _King_ ] yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi dalam catur, dan juga sebagai yang terkuat, sangat penting untuk menjaga agar [ _King_ ] tidak di-skak atau dipojokkan. Dalam [ _Rating game_ ] dinyatakan skakmat kalau [ _King_ ] dikalahkan atau menyerah. Karena itu [ _King_ ] harus dilindungi apapun caranya. Sekarang, kita akan mulai melatih strategi _buchou_.

"Anggap situasinya begini : Kita sedang perang. Pasukan musuh beranggotakan lebih dari 100.000 personil bersenjata lengkap. Sedangkan pasukan kita hanya ada 10.000 personil dengan senjata terbatas. Kita berperang di sebuah kota kecil yang ditinggalkan. Gedung-gedungnya hancur berantakan, kendaraan-kendaraan berserakan, dan sama sekali tidak ada orang di kota itu. Nah, apa yang akan _buchou_ lakukan? Cukup pikirkan langkah awal saja dulu." tanya Ise. Rias berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab.

"Kita bisa menang dengan strategi gerilya. Pancing sejumlah besar musuh ke tempat dimana kita sudah menyiapkan pasukan disana dan, *zratt* habisi mereka." Jawab Rias.

"Hm… strategi yang bagus. Bagaimana penempatan pasukan kita nanti?"

"Kita bertarung di kota kan? Kota ini memiliki banyak gedung yang bisa kita jadikan tujuan pengepungan nantinya. Kita kalah jumlah dengan perbandingan 1:10. Tapi kita bisa membuat perbandingan itu menjadi keuntungan. Satu orang dari pasukan kita bisa menghabisi 10 orang! Jadi anggap saja jatah pasukan kita satu orang sepuluh, gitu. Gimana?"

"Hm… masuk akal. Strategi itu mungkin akan berhasil. Tapi bagaimana kalau kukatakan pasukan yang kita lawan adalah pasukan artileri bersenjata lengkap dengan amunisi yang tidak sedikit?" tanya Ise.

"E-eh? I-itu…"

"Belum lagi kalau kita tidak berpikir mereka punya _sniper_. Apa yang akan _buchou_ lakukan?"

"A-ano… itu…" Rias terbata. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Nah, itulah yang kumaksud. _Buchou_ tidak memikirkan skenario terburuk. Duniamu sempit. Kau selalu berpikir positif akan kemenangan seolah-olah kemenangan itu sudah ada di depan mata dan tinggal kita raih dengan tangan. Kau hanya berpikir kalau lawan kita adalah pasukan iblis yang bersenjata pedang, tombak, dan sihir. Sekarang hadapilah kenyataan. Belum tentu anggota pasukan kita tadi mampu mengalahkan sepuluh orang seperti katamu. Kita memang tidak bertarung melawan 100.000 pasukan artileri. Tapi bagaimana cara kita bisa menang dengan melawan pasukan yang lebih banyak dari kita? Mungkin _buchou_ akan menjawab strategi gerilya lagi, tapi bagaimana kalau kita bertarung di tempat luas tanpa tempat sembunyi sama sekali? Kita tidak bisa menjalankan strategi itu." Ise mengeritik Rias panjang lebar sampai kepala Rias berasap. "Sekarang baca ini. Selain buku ini masih banyak lagi buku-buku yang lain tentang strategi." Ise menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal pada Rias, lalu pergi keluar, mengawasi latihan anggota lain.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Kiba masih berlari menghindari Miki. Gerakannya tidak terlihat lincah lagi. Keringat membasahi _jersey_ yang dikenakannya. Sedangkan Miki masih kelihatan segar bugar.

"Oke, latihan Kiba cukup sampai disini. Miki, kamu boleh berhenti sekarang." Ujar Ise. Kiba langsung tumbang.

"Cih, padahal kepalanya belum lepas…"

"Eh? M-Miki…?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Miki mau mandi dulu." Miki masuk kembali ke villa.

"Jangan lupa nanti latihan sama Akeno- _senpai_."

"Iya, iya…" Miki langsung cabut ke kamar mandi meninggalkan pakaiannya yang basah oleh keringat. _(gimana caranya dia bisa kabur dan melepas pakaiannya secepat itu?)_

"OY! BAJUNYA JANGAN DITINGGAL DI SINI!" Ise meneriaki Miki yang sudah sampai di kamar mandi.

" _BODOOO'! GA URUS!_ " balas Miki.

"Cis, dasar. Kalau udah ngambek pasti kayak gitu." Gumam Ise.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Rias sama sekali tidak keluar dari ruang baca. Anggota yang lain jadi khawatir dengannya. Apalagi di pintu ruang baca tertulis [JANGAN GANGGU! LAGI BELAJAR!]

"Kalau kalian sekhawatir itu, masuk sana! Jangan numpuk di koridor sampai ngalangin jalan!" ujar Ise. Seperti katanya tadi, anggota ORC semua pada ngumpul di depan pintu ruang baca. Wajar mereka khawatir. Ini sudah waktu makan siang tapi Rias masih mengurung diri.

"Itu mustahil, Ise-chan! Terakhir kami mengusiknya waktu kelas dua dulu dia langsung melempar kami ke _dungeon_ rumah keluarga Gremory!" ujar Yuuma pucat.

"Segitunya banget! Ya udah. Biar aku yang masuk." Dengan menarik napas, Ise membuka pintu ruang baca dan mendapati—

"BUSETALAMAKJANGHWARAKADWAH!" —mendapati Rias terkubur di tumpukan kertas. Lalat mengerubungi kepala Rias dan bau bangkai busuk mulai tercium. Haha, ya nggak lah.

" _BUCHOU_!" Akeno langsung melesat masuk. Diikuti yang lain.

"A-ah… kalian… bukannya udah… kubilang… jangan… ganggu…" Ujar Rias dengan suara serak-serak becek. Wajahnya terlihat pucat seperti berhari-hari ga makan.

"K-kau… mempelajari semua ini?" Ise terkejut membaca tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi ruang baca.

"Heeeheeee… sebenarnya *wheeeezeee* aku masih belum… bisa menemukan… strategi yang tepat…" ujar Rias di sela napasnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini sudah luar biasa! Padahal yang kuberi tadi cuma pengandaian sederhana, tapi kau membuat strategi segila ini!? Luar biasa!" puji Ise. Rias hanya tersenyum lemah. "Sekarang tolong bawa dia ke ruang tengah. Kita juga belum sarapan kan?"

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Selesai sarapan Ise kembali ke halaman belakang bersama Koneko. Koneko sudah siap dengan sarung tangan _fingerless_ bergambar tapak kaki kucingnya. Ise memasang perban di lengan kiri dan kanannya.

"Sebelum aku mengajarkanmu teknik bela diri, aku akan melatih kecepatanmu dulu. Sekarang aku ingin melihat secepat apa kau." Ise mengeluarkan pisau lempar dari tasnya. "Hindari lemparanku kalau tidak mau terluka." Ise melempar tiga pisau sekaligus. Koneko menghindari dua dan menangkap satu pisau.

"Gampang…" gumam Koneko. Ise kembali melempar tiga pisau dan ketiganya dihindari oleh Koneko.

"Cukup cepat. Tapi kau tidak memperhatikan sekitar, Koneko." Terdengar suara dari belakang Koneko. Dari belakang Koneko terkena tendangan dari Ise.

"T-tapi… _senpai_ tadi…" Koneko dibuat bingung dengan munculnya DUA orang Ise di depannya.

" _Ninpo, Kagebunshin no Jutsu_. Hehe, gimana?" tanya Ise sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Mustahil…" gumam Koneko. "Gimana…"

"Aku belajar _ninjutsu_ , ingat? Aku pernah bilang sebelumnya. Guruku mengajariku dengan sangat baik. Hehehe… apa mau kujelaskan tentang _ninjutsu_ padamu?" tanya Ise. Koneko mengangguk. Lalu duduk manis di samping Ise.

" _Ninjutsu_ adalah seni mengolah energi dalam tubuh dan pikiranmu dan mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk serangan fisik maupun mental. Ada beberapa tipe _ninjutsu_ yang diajarkan oleh guruku. Ada _ninjutsu_ elemental, ada _ninjutsu_ fisik, dan ada _ninjutsu_ mental. Khusus _ninjutsu_ mental, ini lebih dikenal dengan _genjutsu_. Seperti namanya, siapapun yang terkena jutsu ini akan mengalami halusinasi. Tentang sumber kekuatan _ninjutsu_ , kami menggunakan yang namanya **chakra**. Chakra inilah yang memungkinkan kami melakukan _ninjutsu_." Jelas Ise.

"Tapi… kalau menggunakan chakra, bukannya manusia bisa jadi… hilang kendali…?" tanya Koneko.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Ise.

"T-tapi… _onee-sama_ …" Ise mendengar gumaman halus Koneko. Lalu mengangkatnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kamu tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan _nekomata_ -mu?" pertanyaan Ise membuat Koneko tersentak.

"… Aku… tidak mau… menjadi seperti… _onee-sama…_ " gumam Koneko.

"Hm… Kuroka, ya?" gumam Ise. Koneko yang mendengarnya tersentak. "Aku pernah mendengarnya dari beberapa iblis saat aku berkunjung ke dunia bawah—Jangan tanya ngapain aku ke dunia bawah. Tapi yang jelas mereka mengatakan kalau _yokai_ ini, sekarang iblis, membunuh tuannya sendiri dan kabur. Sekarang dia adalah buronan paling dicari di dunia bawah. Benar kan?" tanya Ise.

"… _Onee-sama_ … dia meninggalkanku sendirian dan membuatku hampir dibunuh… hanya karena *hiks* aku adiknya… *hiks* aku… aku takut… aku takut kalau aku *hiks* akan jadi *hiks* seperti _onee-sama_ …" Koneko menangis di pangkuan Ise. Ise memeluk Koneko dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kucing hitam dirumah namanya Kuroka, lho."

"Eh?"

"Aku memberinya nama itu karena warnanya hitam. Cuma itu. Aku baru tahu dia kakakmu beberapa hari yang lalu dari _buchou_. Kalau mau, datanglah ke rumah sekali-sekali untuk main dengannya."

Koneko mengusap air matanya. "Apa Kuroka kucing nakal?"

"Tidak. Dia baik kok. Dia dan Hikari sering bermain kejar-kejaran bareng di halaman belakang. Sayang aku ga bisa membawa mereka kesini." Ujar Ise.

"… aku akan datang lain kali untuk bermain." Ujar Koneko.

"Kalau gitu aku tunggu dirumah nanti." Ujar Ise sambil mengelus kepala Koneko

"Un…"

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

"Koneko dulunya adalah _yokai_ _nekomata_ paling langka dari rasnya. _Nekoshou._ Ras paling langka dari ras lainnya karena kekuatannya melebihi kekuatan ras _nekomata_ lainnya. Karena takut akan kekuatan mereka, banyak yang memburu mereka saat masih kecil." Jelas Rias. Saat ini Koneko masih berlatih dengan klon Ise. Ise yang asli mendengar cerita Rias tentang Koneko.

"Jadi dia dihukum mati hanya karena petinggi dunia bawah takut akan kekuatannya? Che, kalian bangsa iblis benar-benar pengecut." Cela Ise.

"Biarpun aku tidak suka bangsaku dihina seperti itu tapi itu memang benar. Kami memang bangsa pengecut. Kami iblis. Jadi wajar kalau kami menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuan kami." Ujar Rias.

"Jadi, kakaknya buronan S-Class yang dihargai seharga satu gunung di wilayah Gremory? Waw. Uang sebanyak itu mungkin bisa kupakai untuk beli mobil Lycan Hypersport tiga biji…" canda Ise. Rias tidak menanggapinya dan memperhatikan Koneko berlatih.

"Menurutmu apa Koneko yang sekarang bisa mengalahkan anak buah Riser?" tanya Rias.

"Kalau [ _Pawn_ ] mungkin bisa. Tapi kalau sesama [ _Rook_ ] masih belum." Jawab Ise. "Aku memperhatikan [ _Rook_ ]-nya Riser dan kuperkirakan kekuatan mereka masing-masing masih jauh diatas Koneko. Dia yang sekarang tidak akan menang. Apalagi kalau dia masih menahan diri seperti itu." Sambungnya.

"Sekarang, apa tujuan latihan Koneko?" tanya Rias.

"Memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya." jawab Ise.

"Caranya?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang jelas kita buat dia berada di kondisi antara hidup-mati. Kalau sudah terdesak dia pasti akan mengeluarkan kekuatan sebenarnya."

Mereka kembali memperhatikan Koneko. Sejauh ini Koneko masih baik-baik saja. Tapi dia terlihat sangat kesal. Serangannya tidak beraturan dan kacau. Ise menghentikan latihan sementara.

"Koneko, istirahatlah sebentar." Pinta Ise. Koneko lalu duduk di sebelah Ise dan memakan cemilannya (yang muncul entah dari mana).

"Untuk latihan kali ini kita sudahi dulu sampai disini. Besok akan kita lanjutkan."

"Baik, _senpai_ …"

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Ise dan Koneko kembali ke villa. Di villa sudah ada Yuuma, Riea, dan Ellie yang juga baru kembali latihan.

"Gimana latihan kalian?" tanya Ise.

"Parah… Ellie benar-benar ga pandai menahan diri…" jawab Riea lemas. Terlihat wajah cantiknya sedikit pucat.

"Hehe… maaf… kupikir tadi Riea juga ikut kulatih…"

"Yang latihan cuma Yuuma- _senpai_! Aku ga ikut latihan!"

"Ya… maaf deh…"

"Oke, sekarang kita makan siang dulu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Miki dan Akeno mana?" baru Rias hendak menjawab Akeno muncul dengan pakaian basah. Di belakangnya muncul Miki yang membawa ikan yang berukuran SANGAT besar. Hampir lebih besar dari sofa besar di ruang tengah.

"Siang ini kita makan besar~!" seru Miki. (gimana caranya ikan besar macam itu bisa muat masuk pintu!?)

"Ne, Akeno- _senpai_ , latihan apa yang kalian jalani?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Fufufu, bukan latihan keras kok. Kami cuma memancing dengan menyambarkan petir ke permukaan air dan ikannya muncul. Tapi aneh ya? Laut seluas itu cuma ada ikan sebesar ini. Fufufu…"

"Yah, wajar aja. Ikan itu ikan yang ku-teleport ke dimensi ini dengan cara kupancing sendiri. Kemampuan memancingku payah. Jadi cuma sedikit ikan laut yang ada di laut dimensi ini." ujar Ise.

"Level memancingmu "payah" dan kau cuma bisa menangkap ikan sebesar INI!?" celetuk Kiba.

"Yang jago mancing itu Miki. Tahun lalu Miki pernah dapat ikan Tuna ekor kuning hampir sebesar lemari itu dengan berat hampir 250 kg di laut Cina selatan." Tunjuk Ise ke lemari besar di ruang tengah.

' _Sebesar itu…?'_ pikir semua orang.

"Oke, sekarang kalian tunggu di sini sementara kami—

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kalian tidak boleh memasak." Potong Rias.

"Eh? Kenapa" tanya Miki.

""Masakan kalian berbahaya bagi kami, para wanita yang berdiet."" Jawab Akeno dan Yuuma serentak.

' _Mereka benar-benar seperti saudari…'_ ujar Ise dalam hati.

"Untuk kali ini biar kami yang memasak." Rias, Akeno, dan Yuuma masuk ke dapur sambil menyeret ikan besar tadi.

"Untuk sekarang biarkan saja mereka memasak." Ujar Kiba sambil menyalakan _game console_ di ruang tengah.

"AH! Aku ada ide!" seru Ise mendadak. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah DVD _game_ dan memasukkannya ke konsol.

" _Game_ apa itu, Ise-kun?" tanya Kiba.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Ise. Ise membuka _save point_ lamanya dan memperlihatkan seorang karakter _game_ ke Kiba.

"Kiba, [Sacred Gear]-mu, [Sword Birth], kan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Sekarang lihat ini." Ise menekan beberapa kombinasi tombol dan karakter tersebut mengeluarkan ratusan pedang sekaligus dari udara dan menembakkan semuanya bersamaan.

"I-ini…"

"Bisa?" tanya Ise. Kiba langsung berlari keluar menuju pantai.

"Eh? Kemana Yuuto pergi?" tanya Rias.

"Sepertinya dia penasaran." Gumam Ise. Rias mengangguk kecil dan kembali memasak di dapur.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

"Jadi, kau melatih teknik yang baru kali ini kau lihat dan BERHASIL mempraktekkannya?"

"Hehehe… gitu deh. Duh, aku kehabisan tenaga deh kayaknya…" Kiba berusaha bangkit dengan dibantu Ise.

"Kita balik ke villa dulu. _Buchou_ udah masak banyak." Ise memapah Kiba kembali ke villa.

Sesampainya di villa mereka disambut wangi masakan Rias dan timnya.

"Selamat datang! Ayo masuk. Cepat makan sebelum Koneko menghabiskan semua ikannya." Ujar Rias. Di ruang makan terlihat Koneko menggondol sepiring besar ikan yang sudah dimasak Rias. Koneko dan Riea saling berkejaran demi sepiring ikan tersebut.

"Emang udah alaminya kucing ya…" gumam Ise. Dan baru ia sadar kalau Koneko mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor kucingnya. "Itu…"

"Hehehe, sepertinya masakanku yang berhasil memancingnya mengeluarkan wujud aslinya." Ujar Rias sambil membusungkan dada jumbonya.

"Heh, jangan bangga dulu. Coba kalau yang masak tadi aku dan Miki."

"Haah… oke, aku ngaku kalah. Sekarang makan." Rias mendudukkan Ise dan Miki di kursi. Sementara Koneko dan Riea masih kejar-kejaran.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Makan siang ga pernah seheboh ini sebelumnya…

Koneko dan Riea berantem cuma karena satu piring ikan.

Kiba dan Ise berantem demi jus apel buatan Akeno.

Miki cabut ke laut demi menyelamatkan ikannya dari Yuuma dan Ellie.

Cuma Rias dan Akeno yang duduk tenang di kursi mereka.

Kenapa bisa begini?

Dikarenakan masakan Rias dicampur dengan bumbu sihir rahasia yang membuat masakan Ise dan Miki seperti makanan kucing kalengan, mereka bertempur sengit memperebutkan potongan besar ikan terakhir. Padahal ikan itu masih untuk makan malam…

"Oy, oy, Kiba. bisa lepaskan tanganmu dari jus apelku?"

"[Jus apelku]? Maksudmu Jus apel Kiba?"

"Bukan! Jus apel Ise! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Nggak bakal! Ini jusku! Kau sudah meminum jatahmu tadi!"

"Itu jatahmu yang kuminum! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari jatah jusku!"

"Balas dendam! Aku akan membalas dendam!"

"GRAAAAHHH!"

"Koneko! Kembali ke sini! Ini perintah dari _senpai_ -mu!"

"NYAOOONNGG!"

"Kembalikan ikanku! Itu bukan milikmu sendiri!"

"NYAAAAAOOONNG!"

"OY! KEMBALI SINI! JANGAN KABUR!"

"MIKI! JANGAN LARIKAN IKANNYA!"

"KEMBALI MIKI! INI PERINTAH KAKAKMU!"

Rias menghela napas, "Akeno…"

"Ya, _buchou_?"

"Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk tidak memakai bumbu sihir rahasia itu lagi…"

"Baik, _buchou_ …"

Aaah~ bahagianya klub ORC siang ini…

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Latihan dilanjutkan dengan sesi jatah latihan Akeno dan Miki dibantu Ise.

"Jadi, latihan tadi pagi kalian ngapain aja?" tanya Miki ke Ise.

"Sihir elemental. Hari ini Miki ingin memfokuskan ke latihan sihir air dan petir." Jawab Miki.

"Kalau begitu bukannya lebih baik melatih elemen lain yang belum kukuasai?" tanya Akeno.

"[Lebih baik punya satu senjata yang bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik daripada punya banyak arsenal tapi bingung mau pakai yang mana]. Guruku mengajariku hal itu. Jadi untuk sekarang kita fokus melatih elemen yang _senpai_ kuasai." Jawab Ise.

" _Onii-chan_ , kemampuan pengendalian sihir _senpai_ lebih baik dari kemampuan sihir _onii-chan_. Tapi dari pengamatan Miki, Akeno- _senpai_ masih menahan diri."

"Hm… kalau begitu, bisa ikut denganku sebentar, _senpai_?" Ise mengajak Akeno ke hutan di dekat villa.

"Ara? Kamu ingin melakukan apa padaku, Ise-kun?" tanya Akeno dengan nada menggoda.

"Kesampingkan nafsu birahi kita sebentar. Aku ingin _senpai_ —

"Masturbasi di depanmu?"

"BUKAN! Serius dikit napa!? Haaa~h. Oke. _Senpai_ lihat bukit besar disana?" Ise menunjuk sebuah bukit dibelakang villa.

"Ya. Kenapa?" tanya Akeno.

"[Boosted Gear]!"

[Boost!] Ise mengeluarkan [Sacred Gear]-nya. Lalu mengumpulkan bola sihir kecil di tangannya dan menembakkannya ke bukit yang ditunjuknya tadi.

DHUAAARRRR!

Puncak bukit tadi rata oleh tembakan Ise.

"Whoaaa…" Akeno _speechless_.

"Lihat? Yang tadi itu aku memang menahan kekuatanku sampai sebesar sembilan puluh persen lebih. Kalau aku tidak menahan diri, dinding dimensi ini bisa hancur nanti. Sekarang bayangkan kalau tembakan tadi ditambah afinitas khusus seperti kesucian atau kegelapan. Jadi, di pertandingan yang akan datang, gunakan petir suci warisan paman itu." Ujar Ise serius. Ekspresi wajah Akeno langsung berubah muram.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan memakai kekuatan dari orang itu." Ujar Akeno.

Ise mengeluarkan buku tulis penyimpanannya. Dari buku tulis itu Ise mengeluarkan sebuah perekam suara. Ise memutar rekaman itu.

 _[Jadi, paman meninggalkan anak semata wayang paman pada keluarga iblis yang notabenenya adalah musuh kalian?]_

 _[Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mau tinggal bersamaku. Lagipula jendral kenal baik dengan iblis itu.]_

Akeno tertegun mendengar suara itu.

 _[Sebenarnya paman sayang ga sih sama anak paman?]_

 _[Aku sangat mencintainya! Aku bahkan meninggalkan misiku demi menemuinya saat kudengar rumah kami diserang. Sayangnya aku terlambat. Shuri sudah…]_

 _[Kenapa ga bilang yang sebenarnya aja?]_

 _[Sudah. Tapi dia tidak mempercayaiku. Aku berusaha menemuinya tapi setiap bertemu denganku dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Aku hanya berharap dia mau memaafkan keterlambatanku malam itu…]_

 _[Tinggal bilang aja napa? Susah amat. Bilang ke dia kalau paman benar-benar minta maaf! Sebawel apapun anak, dia pasti akan mendengarkan ayahnya!]_

 _[… menurutmu begitu?]_

 _[Ya! Sekarang pergi! Minta maaf padanya! Jangan sampai terlambat. Jangan sampai dia melihat kematianmu di depan matanya. Jangan sampai dia terluka secara mental seperti—_

"Nah, begitulah." Ise memutus rekaman itu. Ia melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Akeno.

"Rekaman ini kuambil secara diam-diam saat aku berkunjung ke markas pak tua Azazel minggu lalu untuk numpang boker. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan paman. Jadi kuwawancara saja paman." Ujar Ise. "Apa paman berkunjung ke tempat _senpai_?" tanya Ise. Akeno mengangguk. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"… aku tidak menyimak kata-katanya…" jawab Akeno dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa _senpai_ mengusirnya?" Akeno mengangguk. "Apa _senpai_ mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar?" sekali lagi Akeno mengangguk.

"Bukan cuma itu. Aku juga melemparinya dengan gelas dan piring… piring itu mengenai kepalanya dan… berdarah… aku… aku…"

"Haaah. Ini nih yang bikin aku malas berurusan ama cewek. Dikit-dikit nangis, dikit-dikit nangis." Celetuk Ise. "Apa cuma itu?"

"Aku juga menyerangnya dengan sihir…" jawab Akeno sesenggukan.

"Terus?"

"Dia… ayah bersujud di hadapanku dan meminta maaf berkali-kali tapi aku…" Akeno terduduk. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sekarang, katakan apa yang ingin _senpai_ katakan. Rekam dan nanti kuperdengarkan ke paman kalau aku bertemu dengannya." Ise menyerahkan perekam suara tadi ke Akeno. "Ga harus sekarang kok. Nanti juga bisa. Sekarang kita latihan. Tunjukkan ke pak tua itu kalau _senpai_ yang sekarang bukan gadis kecil yang perlu dilindungi lagi!"

"Un!" Akeno menghapus air matanya dan berdiri. Mereka kembali ke pantai untuk latihan.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Latihan Akeno berakhir dengan Ise tersambar petir dari Akeno yang bertegangan 120.000.000 volt. Kalau Ise tidak menahan dengan sihir pertahanannya mungkin Ise sudah gosong sekarang.

Sore harinya mereka kembali main-main di pantai. Seperti biasa, Miki berusaha memancing birahi Ise dengan melonggarkan tali bikininya dan… yah, tahulah… Makan malam mereka juga sama seperti siang tadi. Rusuh dan ribut. Apalagi yang masak Ise dan Miki. Kali ini mereka memasak sisa ikan tadi. Ikan yang tadinya hampir sebesar sofa ruang tengah sekarang tinggal sepertiganya. Yah, sebagian besar habis gara-gara diperebutkan dan akhirnya terjatuh dan terbuang. Terima kasih kepada Koneko yang menghabiskan hampir 25 kg ikan dari 157 kg ikan yang ada. (BUSET!)

Besoknya mereka kembali latihan. Kali ini latihan Kiba fokus ke mengembangkan teknik yang dipelajarinya dari _game_ yang diperkenalkan Ise, latihan Koneko fokus ke penggunaan chakra, latihan Rias fokus ke pembuatan taktik dan strategi, latihan Yuuma fokus ke penggunaan sihir cahaya dalam jarak dekat, dan latihan Akeno fokus ke penggunaan elemen kesucian dari ayahnya.

Namun saat latihan Akeno terlihat tidak fokus. Beberapa kali ia kehilangan konsentrasi dan petirnya kembali menyambar Ise.

Sebenarnya tadi malam Akeno mendengarkan sisa rekaman yang diperdengarkan Ise kemarin.

 _[… menurutmu begitu?]_

 _[Ya! Sekarang pergi! Minta maaf padanya! Jangan sampai terlambat. Jangan sampai dia melihat kematianmu di depan matanya. Jangan sampai dia terluka secara mental seperti kami.]_

 _[Maksudmu?]_

 _[… haaah… sudah dengar ceritanya dari pak tua Azazel? Kami kehilangan kedua orang tua kami tepat di depan mata kami. Ayahku dipenggal dan ibuku dihujani anak panah. Kejadian itu kusaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Saat itu aku dan Miki baru berumur empat tahun.]_

 _[… maaf… aku tidak tahu—]_

 _[Gapapa kok, paman. Sekarang tunggu apa lagi! Temui putri kecilmu!]_

' _Ise-kun dan Miki-chan… kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka…'_

" _Senpai_! Jangan bengong aja! Kita masih latihan loh!" Akeno tersadar dari lamunannya.

"M-maaf! Aku akan fokus lagi!" seru Akeno.

Latihan berakhir dengan berhasilnya Akeno membelah pohon dengan petirnya. Pohon itu terbelah dengan sangat rapi dan bersih seperti gunting yang memotong kertas.

Latihan yang paling parah adalah latihan Yuuma bersama Ellie dan Riea. Mereka kembali dalam keadaan kotor, babak belur, dan lelah. Mereka berlatih di hutan di samping villa.

"Biar kutebak. Ellie membanjiri hutan dan menghanyutkan kalian sampai ke sungai. Benar?" tebak Ise. Semua mengangguk.

Seperti itulah kegiatan mereka selama empat hari di dimensi buatan ini. Hari terakhir mereka dihabiskan dengan membuat PR bersama. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke rumah Ise.

 **==Meet the Devils!==**

Besoknya mereka kembali ke dimensi buatan Ise dan melatih apa yang mereka latih kemarin selama empat hari juga.

Di malam terakhir mereka di dimensi itu, Rias mendapati Ise yang duduk termenung di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ise-kun?"

"Ah, _buchou_. Ada apa?" tanya Ise.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa kamu duduk disini? Bukannya tidur…"

"… cuma memikirkan beberapa hal…" Ise bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju teras samping. Rias mengikutinya. Mereka duduk di kursi kayu yang tersedia disana.

"Ne. Ise-kun. Apa kamu tidak… bosan?" tanya Rias.

"Bosan Kenapa?" balas Ise sambil menatap bulan buatan di dimensinya.

"Maksudku… bosan hidup. Kamu sudah hidup selama enam ratus tahun. Itu menurutku sudah terlalu lama. Apa kamu pernah merasa ingin mati saja karena bosan dengan dunia ini?"

"… sejujurnya aku bosan. Sangat bosan. Apa yang kulihat selama hidup sama saja. Bahkan aku pernah ingin mati karena sudah bosan. Aku sudah mengelilingi seluruh dunia. Aku sudah melihat segala yang ada di dunia ini. Jadi sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untukku tetap hidup di dunia." Ise berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tetap ingin hidup?" tanya Rias.

"Pernahkah _buchou_ menanyakan hal yang sama pada kakak _buchou_?" tanya Ise balik. Rias terdiam.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kakakku memang sudah hidup selama tiga ratus tahun. Menurut pendapatku sebagai iblis, kami tidak bosan hidup karena keserakahan kami. Iblis adalah bangsa yang tamak. Kami menginginkan segala yang ada di dunia. Karena itu kami ingin bisa hidup selama mungkin." Jawab Rias.

"Aku bukan orang yang serakah. Jadi itu bukan alasan aku tetap ingin hidup. Alasan aku tetap ingin hidup adalah Miki." Ise berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Miki dulu pernah terkena kutukan oleh senjata buatan Azazel. Kutukan itu membuatnya tidak bisa terkena cahaya matahari. Jika dia terkena cahaya matahari, Miki akan lumpuh selama tiga hari. Kutukan itu didapat dari pertarungan kami tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya aku yang terkena kutukan itu. Tapi Miki dengan sengaja mengambil kutukan itu. Heh, kakak macam apa aku… seharusnya aku yang melindungnya. Malah aku yang dilindungi." Ise menunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya jadi tidak telihat.

"Jadi kamu tetap hidup demi melindungi Miki?"

"Bukan cuma itu."

"Eh?"

"… enam ratus tahun yang lalu… sebelum aku bertemu Azazel, aku terkena kutukan yang akan membuatku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat setiap sepuluh tahun sekali. Saat itu aku berumur kalau tidak salah 20 tahun. Saat aku merasakan kutukan itu aku merasa seluruh tubuhku terbakar dari dalam. Aku memuntahkan banyak sekali darah. Bukan cuma dari mulut, dari hidung, telinga, dan mataku juga keluar darah dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit pula. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa saat itu. Yang aku tahu Miki mengorbankan ingatannya selama sepuluh tahun untuk mencegah rasa sakit itu kembali. Akibatnya setiap sepuluh tahun sekali, saat kami berumur 25 tahun, tubuh kami akan kembali ke umur 15 tahun. Khusus untuk Miki, karena dia mengorbankan ingatannya selama 10 tahun, ingatannya juga ikut terhapus."

"Jadi… maksudmu Miki tidak ingat kalau dia sudah hidup selama enam ratus tahun?" tanya Rias.

"Tidak. Aku menggunakan jurnal yang kutulis untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Walaupun tidak kembali sepenuhnya, setidaknya dia tahu apa saja hal-hal yang sudah kami lalui bersama." Ujar Ise.

"Begitu… jadi selama enam ratus tahun, setiap sepuluh tahun Miki membaca jurnal yang kamu tulis? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan setebal apa jurnal petualangan yang kamu tulis nanti setelah enam ribu tahun." Canda Rias. Ise cuma tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, sekarang aku menggunakan sejenis sihir yang membagikan ingatan pengguna ke orang lain." Ujar Ise.

"Tapi kalau begitu otak Miki akan _overload_ dari menerima ingatan selama enam ratus tahun kan?"

"Tidak juga. Beda dengan otakku, otak Miki sangat kuat. Dia bisa mengingat isi sebuah ensiklopedia lengkap dari jumlah kata setiap halaman, halaman ke berapa info tentang suatu hal, bahkan sampai jumlah huruf keseluruhan ensiklopedia." Rias melongo mendengar informasi tersebut. "Tapi tetap saja, ingatannya akan terhapus setelah sepuluh tahun…" sambung Ise.

"Begitu… alasan kamu ingin tetap hidup adalah demi Miki… fufufu, adik yang beruntung."

"Beruntung?"

"Ya. Dia punya kakak sebaik kamu. Wajar saja kalau Miki mencintaimu seperti itu. Bahkan sampai ingin bercinta denganmu. Fufufu…"

"Sejujurnya… kami pernah… bercinta dulu…" gumam Ise dengan suara kecil.

"Eh?"

"Kami pernah bercinta dulu…" ulang Ise dengan suara yang lebih kecil. Tetap saja Rias mendengarnya.

"Tapi bukannya Miki masih…"

"Tubuhnya di- _reset_ setiap sepuluh tahun. Ingat? Karena itu setiap sepuluh tahun dia kembali menjadi perawan."

"O-oooh… begitu… berarti kalian…"

"Kumohon jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian memalukan itu. Itu adalah _blunder_ terbesar dalam hidupku! Aku sampai menodai adikku sendiri seperti itu…! Hiks… hiks… sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatnya bahagia dengan pria pilihannya di pelaminan…" Ise mewek di bawah meja teras.

"Bagaimana kalau pria pilihan Miki adalah kamu?" tanya Rias. Ise terdiam sejenak.

"Kami saudara kandung. Terlebih lagi kami kembar…" ujar Ise.

"Cinta bisa menembus batasan apapun, Ise-kun. Bisa saja nanti kalian benar-benar menikah kan?" goda Rias.

"Tetap saja. Kami saudara kandung. Biarpun aku sangat mencintainya tidak mungkin aku…" ujar Ise menggantung. "Bagaimana dengan _senpai_. Kenapa _senpai_ menolak pertunangan ini?"

"Selain karena Riser itu bajingan bangsat sialan yang brengsek, aku… tidak ingin disebut sebagai "pewaris Gremory"."

"Maksudnya?"

"… kemanapun aku pergi, aku selalu dikenal sebagai "Rias dari klan terpandang Gremory". Tidak ada yang menganggapku sebagai seorang "Rias". Semua orang menganggapku "Gremory"." Rias berhenti sejenak mengambil napas. "Yang kuinginkan hanya diakui sebagai "Rias", bukan "Pewaris Klan Gremory"."

"Aku tidak beranggapan begitu kok." Celetuk Ise. "Yang kulihat di hadapanku adalah seorang "Rias dari klan terhormat Gremory" yang kepo, berkharisma, lucu, ga banyak mikir, cantik, bohay, seksi, dan… uhm… berambut merah."

"…" Rias dibuat _speechless_ oleh tuturan polos Ise. Ia langsung mendekap kepala Ise dengan erat dan berbisik ke telinganya,

"Terima kasih…"

"Hehehe, ga masalah kok, _buchou_." balas Ise dengan cengirannya.

"Sekarang kembalilah tidur. Kita masih latihan besok kan?" Rias memerintahkan Ise kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

Dan yang menanti Ise di kamarnya adalah…

Miki yang bertelanjang dan hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut tipis transparan yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang menggoda.

"Miki sudah lela~h menunggu _onii-chanh_ ~ kenapa tidak datang juga sih~?" goda Miki sambil menurunkan selimutnya sedikit demi sedikit. Saat hampir menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya—

DUAGH! Ise menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding sampai berdarah.

"Miki, adikku sayang."

"Ya, Ise, kakakku tercinta?"

"BALIK KE KAMARMU SANA!"

END

A/N :

 **Chapter depan akan menjadi akhir dari latihan neraka dari Ise dan Miki. Ah, Biodata Ellie belum ada ya? Oke deh. Nih, (Ellie's Bio by my friend, BaKarasu)**

Name : Elizabeth Claire

Nationality : United Kingdom of Great Britain (Kerajaan Inggris Raya)

Race : Human

Appearance : Rambut pirang dengan mata coklat. Tinggi badannya sama dengan Ise. Three size-nya 89-65-84 (wuiiih… mantep ni cewek…!)

Sacred Gear : none

Special Power : Mampu memunculkan air dari udara kosong dan mengendalikannya. Kemampuan ini berasal dari [Aqua Trident]-nya.

Weapon : [Aqua Trident], Painful Toothpick (Longsword)

 **Chapter depan akan disambung ke** _ **Rating game**_ **melawan Riser. Untuk chapter depan masih dalam pengerjaan. Kira-kira 60% lagi. Saya baru mulai sih…**

 _ **Game**_ **yang dimainkan Ise tadi sebenarnya tidak ada. Haha, itu cuma karangan saya aja kok.**

 **Sampai disini dulu chapter empat. Kita ketemu lagi di chapter lima! Adieu!**

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 5 :

Training's Over! Time to Kick some Grilled Chicken's Ass!

fazrulz21, logging out…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Training's Over! Time to Kick some Grilled Chicken's Ass!

 **Karena beberapa hal, sekarang saya, Shikato Fizan, yang mengupload fic ini untuk sepupu saya tercinta, fazrulz21.**

 _Author's note from beloved_ fazrulz21 _:_

 **Saya sedang sekarat sekarang.**

 **Haha, becanda kok. Saya baru keluar rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu dan kembali ke kota tercinta Pekanbaru Kota Bertuah (konon pulak betuah…) dengan selamat. Tapi serius, terima kasih kepada siapapun bangsat terkutuk bin bajingan sialan yang memberikan izin pada perusahaan pembakar lahan, sekarang saya mendapat pengobatan dan dirawat (lagi) di rumah sakit. Dulu saya juga udah sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit yang sama. Sampai dokter dan perawat di sini udah kenal saya. Haha, jadilah sekarang saya tengah terbaring dengan keadaan setengah lemas dan masih batuk-batuk sedikit. Nggak, nggak. Bukan kanker kok. Kata dokter baru gejala ISPA. Tapi udah parah banget. Makanya sampai dirawat. Mudah-mudahan kita yang di Riau, Sumatera Selatan, Jambi, Bengkulu, Kalimantan, dan daerah-daerah lain yang saya tak tahu tekena jerebu bisa kembali menghirup oksigen tanpa harus membayar 800 ribu untuk satu tabung oksigen. #MasihMelawanAsap #RevolusiLangitBiru**

 **Jam dinding di kamar saat ini menunjukkan pukul 2.44 PM tanggal 15 Oktober 2015 saat saya selesai mengedit chapter ini. Saya minta tolong ke sepupu saya untuk meng-update chapter ini karena laptop saya tidak mendeteksi adanya** _ **hotspot**_ **internet rumah.**

 **Latihan neraka selesai! Bagaimana hasil latihan kelompok Gremory? Hehe, nanti dulu. Seperempat bagian awal cerita masih latihan. Kali ini latihan berkelompok. Karena ada anggota baru, mereka akan butuh latihan lebih. Bagaimana kemampuan Rias sebagai strategist nanti? Secepat apa Kiba setelah dikejar-kejar Miki? Sekuat apa Akeno yang memakai petir suci warisan bapaknya? Bagaimana kemampuan sihir Yuuma yang belum pernah saya ungkapkan di fic ini? Dan seperti apa Ellie bertarung? Bagaimana cara Koneko bertarung menggunakan chakra dan senjutsu? Semua akan di kupas secara tajam setajam… silit! Eh, salah. Semua akan ada di chapter ini dan chapter setelah ini. Sengaja langsung saya update dua chapter biar ga pada penasaran trus ngasih pertanyaan yang sama dengan reviewer lainnya.**

 **Sekarang, untuk tidak memperparah rasa penasaran para pembaca, ini dia!**

 **Disclaimer & warning : liat chapter 1 (biasa, pemalas. Hehehe :v)**

 **STORY START!**

Latihan yang diberikan Ise dan Miki sepertinya sangat ampuh. Kiba sekarang mampu berlari di atas air berkat bertambahnya kecepatannya. Koneko berhasil mengalahkan klon Ise dengan satu pukulan. Akeno berhasil menghancurkan bukit kecil di dekat pantai dengan satu serangan elemen petirnya. Rias berhasil mengalahkan Ise bermain catur. Dan Yuuma sekarang bisa bertarung seimbang melawan Ellie dengan tombak. Terima kasih kepada Ise dan Miki dengan dibantu Riea dan Ellie, mereka sekarang bertambah kuat.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan kerja sama tim?

"Sangat payah." Begitulah komentar Ise.

"Buruk sekali." Begitulah pendapat Miki.

"Hoaaaaa~m…" begitulah reaksi Riea.

"T-tunggu! Maksud kalian?"

"Kalian sepertinya menaruh dendam dengan anggota lain. Kiba, apa kau punya dendam pada Koneko-chan?" tanya Ise. Kiba menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bekerja sama dengannya untuk mengalahkan salah satu klonku?" tanya Ise lagi. "Kekuatan kalian kalau digabungkan bisa saling menutupi satu sama lain. Koneko tidak secepat dirimu. Karena itu kau yang menutupi kekurangan itu. Dan kau tidak sekuat Koneko dalam serangan langsung. Karena itu Koneko yang akan menutupi kekurangan itu. Dan lagi, Akeno- _senpai_!"

" _H-hai_?"

"Perhatikan sekitarmu saat menyerang! Seranganmu yang terakhir tadi memang bisa mengalahkan satu klonku. Tapi yang tadi juga hampir mengenai Yuuma- _neechan_! Lalu Yuuma- _neechan_!"

" _Hai_?"

"Tombakmu adalah tombak cahaya. _Nee-chan_ bisa memegangnya karena _nee-chan_ dulunya malaikat jatuh. Tapi bagaimana kalau senjata kelewat panjang itu mengenai _buchou_? Seperti kataku pada Akeno- _senpai_ , perhatikan sekelilingmu. _Buchou_! Tujuan Rating Game memang untuk mencegah [ _King_ ] dijatuhkan. Tapi bukan berarti [ _King_ ] hanya berdiam di satu tempat! Kalau begitu bisa-bisa _buchou_ langsung kena skakmat! Untuk Koneko-chan, jangan maju sendirian ke tempat musuh. Apalagi kalau musuh itu lebih cepat darimu. Mengerti?"

" _Hai_ , _senpai_!"

"Bentar! Kenapa cuma Koneko yang ditegur secara halus!" protes Yuuma.

"Karena _onii-chan_ itu _lolicon_." Celetuk Miki.

"OY!"

"Emang benar kan? _Onii-chan_ tidak pernah melirik Miki. Kalau anak-anak SD lewat depan rumah _onii-chan_ pasti menyapa mereka."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

" _Onii-chan_ selalu menyapa Yuuki-chan dan teman-temannya kalau lewat. Kalau itu Miki ga masalah. Tapi _onii-chan_ melihat mereka dengan mata bernafsu! Miki ga terima itu!"

"OY! AKU GA PERNAH LIAT ANAK SD DENGAN TATAPAN BERNAFSU!"

"Memang nggak. Tapi _onii-chan_ selalu memberi mereka permen dan kue! _Onii-chan_ bahkan ga pernah membiarkan Miki mandi bersama _onii-chan_!"

"Itu lain kasus! Apa hubungannya aku ngasih anak kecil permen dengan aku nolak mandi denganmu!?"

"Nggak ada!"

"Kalau gitu ya nggak usah protes!"

"Hueeeee~! Yuuma- _neechan_! _Onii-chan_ ga peduli lagi ama Miki~!"

"Ise-chan! Kamu ga boleh bikin gadis menangis! Bukannya _nee-chan_ udah pernah bilang?"

"… kau menang kali ini, Hyoudou Mikie…"

Ah, bahkan saat-saat latihan pun penuh warna…

 **=-=Meet the Devils!=-=**

"Tuh, kan? Kalau kalian tahu kerja sama tim kalian ga perlu waktu lama buat ngalahin 16 orang klonku. Dari tadi kayak gini napa?" ujar Ise.

"Hehe, habis, aku butuh informasi tentang kekuatan yang lain dulu sebelum bisa membuat strategi yang tepat." Ujar Rias sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Haah… ya udah. Kalian istirahat dulu. Untuk hari ini latihan kita sampai disini dulu." Ujar Ise sambil mengemas tasnya.

"Eh? Bukannya kita baru dua hari di sini? Kenapa udah keluar aja?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku akan mengganti lokasi. Akan butuh waktu 24 jam untuk membuatnya kembali. Jadi sementara itu kalian bisa fokus untuk PR masing-masing." Ujar Ise. Mereka kemudian keluar dari dimensi buatan.

Ise melanjutkan pembuatan lokasi barunya. Dibantu Miki, ia mengganti lokasi pinggir pantai ke puncak gunung. Besoknya klub ORC kembali latihan di gunung di dimensi buatan Ise dan Miki. Kali ini latihan mereka semakin berat. Selain sisa waktu di dunia nyata tinggal tiga hari, kerja sama tim mereka juga masih kurang baik.

" _Onii-chan_ , kalau terus begini Miki ragu mereka bisa menang biarpun ada Ellie-chan." ujar Miki saat melihat rekaman sesi latihan dengan klon Ise dan Miki.

"Kerja sama tim belum berkembang. Biarpun tadi mereka bisa mengalahkan 16 klonku, mereka masih butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan kemampuan Ellie. Khusus untuk Koneko, dia masih belum menggunakan kekuatan Nekomata-nya. Akeno- _senpai_ juga masih menahan diri untuk serangan terakhirnya tadi." Ise menutup laptopnya.

"Apa _onii-chan_ berpikir untuk memanggil bantuan?" tanya Miki.

"Baru kepikiran. Tapi kalau cuma dibantu mereka ga bakal berkembang kan?" Ise bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke jendela. Langit malam di dimensi buatan ini sengaja dibuat penuh dengan bintang.

"Untuk sekarang aku yakin mereka bisa mengalahkan bidak-bidak Riser. Tapi bagaimana dengan Riser sendiri? Dia bisa beregenerasi lagi setelah terluka kan? Aku ragu [Aqua Trident] bisa memadamkan apinya. Api Riser itu api Phoenix yang dikatakan dalam legenda sebagai burung api abadi."

"Tapi [Aqua Trident] bisa memadamkan api dari [Blaze Katana]."

"Karena ketua membuatnya seperti itu. Jadi… bagaimana caranya mengalahkan si ayam panggang sialan itu?" Ise kembali duduk di sofa tempat dia duduk tadi.

"Untuk sekarang kita fokus melatih mereka saja dulu. Besok kita diskusikan dengan Rias- _buchou_." Ujar Miki. Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

 **=-=Meet the Devils!=-=**

"Sangat kacau… biarpun kemampuan personal kalian sangat baik, kalian masih belum bisa bekerja sama dengan baik…" Ise mengevaluasi hasil latihan kelompok Rias.

"Kalau harus jujur, Miki harus bilang kalau kalian seperti tidak ingin bekerja sama satu sama lain." Ujar Miki. Riea mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begini aku ragu kalian bisa mengalahkan si ayam panggang itu." Ujar Riea.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, latihan kemarin saja sudah melelahkan. Ditambah latihan hari ini. Mana latihannya di puncak gunung lagi…" keluh Rias.

"Begini saja, coba kalian sendiri yang berdiskusi untuk mengetahui kekuatan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Kalau aku yang menentukan, nanti malah tidak sesuai dengan kehendak kalian. Untuk hari ini kalian berdiskusi saja dulu. Aku, Miki, dan Riea akan menunggu hasilnya nanti." Usul Ise. Lalu bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke villa di kaki gunung bersama yang lain.

Di villa, Rias dan anggotanya duduk melingkari meja ruang tengah. Namun sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sama sekali tidak ada suara.

"Ano… kenapa tidak ada yang bersuara…?" Yuuma bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"… mau bagaimana lagi. Kita kehabisan akal. Sudah semua strategi di jalankan _buchou_ tadi. Tapi kita cuma bisa mengalahkan empat dari enam belas klon Ise yang ada." Ujar Kiba.

"Kalau tau kita bakal kena keroyok tadi mungkin lebih baik kita pakai strategiku aja untuk mengatasi serangan Ise…" ujar Ellie.

"… eh? Apa tadi?"

"… apa aku boleh bicara?" tanya Ellie. Semua mengangguk.

"Begini, selama latihan dengan klon-klon Ise tadi aku selalu memperhatikan kalau klon yang muncul di awal tadi selalu berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kita di satu tempat. Sepertinya tujuan mereka untuk mengumpulkan kita dan menghabisi kita secara bersamaan. Aku tahu sifat Ise seperti itu. Dia akan mencari cara tercepat untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan. Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk menghabisi lawan satu per satu dia lebih suka mengumpulkan lawan dan menghabisi mereka dalam satu serangan _critical_. Jadi aku berpikir kita paling tidak menghabisi satu klonnya bersama-sama. Tidak usah semua, cukup 2-3 orang yang maju dan menghabisi satu klon. Memang menghabiskan banyak waktu, tapi ini cara yang paling efektif untuk mengalahkannya." Ellie menutup penjelasannya.

"Tapi Ise-chan entah bagaimana selalu bisa menemukan kita. Jadi dia pasti tahu posisi kita bukan? Kalau gitu gimana kita mau nyergap satu klonnya nanti?" tanya Yuuma.

"Ise menggunakan _senjutsu_." Ujar Ellie. "Jadi kita lawan dia dengan pengguna _senjutsu_. Gimana, Koneko-chan?"

"Ga masalah." Jawab Koneko sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Yosh! Sekarang, siapa yang akan ikut bersama Koneko-chan untuk memburu klon Ise?" tanya Ellie. Kiba dan Yuuma mengangkat tangan.

"Aku baru saja menguasai teknik yang diperlihatkan Ise-kun lewat game-nya. Aku akan mencobanya." Ujar Kiba.

"Sekali-kali aku ingin memburu adik kecilku. Fufufu… sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kami main kejaran…" ujar Yuuma dengan ekspresi seramnya.

"Tunggu, apa yang akan dilakukan sisa anggota lain?" tanya Akeno.

"Pertahankan area kita dan jaga _buchou_. Kita butuh anggota yang punya pertahanan tinggi untuk menjaga _buchou_. Dengan kata lain, aku dan Akeno yang akan menjaga _buchou_." Jawab Ellie.

"Mungkin seharusnya Ellie saja yang maju. Biar aku yang menjaga daerah belakang. kalau [ _Pawn_ ] nggak maju, mereka ga bisa memakai [ _Promotion_ ]." Ujar Kiba.

"[ _Promotion_ ]? Apa itu?" tanya Ellie.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu karakteristik setiap bidak. Biar kujelaskan,"

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Rias

"Hn… begitu toh. Kalau begitu aku bisa jadi [ _Queen_ ] kalau maju sampai daerah terdalam lawan. Dalam kasus ini daerah terdalam lawan adalah seberang jurang. Kalau itu ga masalah. Aku akan maju bersama Koneko-chan dan Yuuma-san!" ujar Ellie.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kita maju!"

 **=-=Meet the Devils!=-=**

Secara mengejutkan, Rias dan kelompoknya berhasil mengalahkan semua klon Ise dalam waktu dua jam. Memang lama, tapi taktik yang diusulkan Ellie sangat ampuh.

"Hahahahaha! Jadi Ellie-chan membuat taktik itu berdasarkan prinsip hemat energi _onii-chan_? Hahahahahahaha!" Miki ketawa ngakak mendengar asal usul ide Ellie.

"Aku tahu Ise itu orangnya gimana. Jadi kubuat aja taktik yang begitu. Hehehe~!" Ellie mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Aku baru kepikiran cara mengalahkan Riser…" ujar Rias.

"Gimana?"

"Gini, Riser itu orangnya arogan tingkat tinggi. Dia sangat bangga dengan keabadiannya. Tubuhnya memang abadi, tapi jiwa dan mentalnya tidak. Kalau kita bisa membuat mentalnya _down_ dengan membantai budaknya satu per satu kita bisa membuatnya menyerah! Gimana?"

Semua awalnya terdiam mencerna perkataan Rias.

"""ITU IDE YANG BAGUS!""" semua orang berseru.

"Kalau gitu kita pakai cara ini! kita pasti bisa menang!"

"Oke! Sekarang kita jalankan simulasinya! Semua, ke tempat latihan!"

"""YOOOO!"""

 **=-=Meet the Devils!=-=**

Latihan kelompok Gremory sudah usai. Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Ise untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum berangkat ke Sekai Academy dimana Grayfia sedang menunggu.

Kiba sedang mengelap pedangnya, Akeno membuat teh, Rias main catur dengan Ise, Yuuma dan Koneko makan cemilan, Ellie dan Miki main kartu. Tepat pukul 11 malam mereka berangkat ke akademi menggunakan sihir teleportasi Ise.

Di ruang klub ORC, Grayfia dan beberapa anggota OSIS sudah menunggu.

"Oh, jadi Sona yang jadi saksi pertarungan ini?" Rias menyapa ketua OSIS, Sona Sitri.

"Eh? Ketua OSIS kita iblis juga?" tanya Ise.

"Ya. Sona adalah iblis dari keluarga Sitri. Kakak Sona juga seorang Maou seperti kakakku." Jawab Rias.

"Kalau begitu daerah ini juga kekuasaan Sitri?"

"Bukan kekuasaan kami, tapi tanggung jawab kami." Sela Sona.

"Oke, aku ngerti."

"Jadi, bagaimana persiapan kalian?" tanya Sona.

"Setidaknya kami punya peluang untuk menang." Jawab Rias.

"Apa kelompok _ojou-sama_ sudah siap?" tanya Grayfia.

"Siap!"

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk ke lingkaran sihir ini." Grayfia membuat lingkaran sihir. Rias dan kelompoknya masuk ke sana dan diteleportasi ke dimensi replika Sekai Academy.

 _[Selamat malam. Saya, Grayfia dari kelompok_ Maou _Lucifer, akan menjadi pengadil dalam_ Rating Game _malam ini. Pertandingan malam ini disaksikan oleh sang_ Maou _sendiri, Sirzech Lucifer. Yang menjadi saksi dalam pertarungan ini adalah Sona Sitri. Kedua tim diberi waktu 30 menit untuk melakukan persiapan.]_ ujar Grayfia.

Kelompok Rias berada di ruang klub ORC di gedung sekolah tua. Sedangkan kelompok Riser ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Rias dan kelompoknya langsung mengatur strategi. Mereka memutuskan untuk memakai taktik yang sama saat latihan. Yaitu menghabisi budak Riser satu per satu.

"Tapi _buchou_ , sepertinya Riser akan mengirim budaknya berkelompok. Bagaimana? Kita tetap jalankan rencana ini?" sergah Kiba.

"Ya. Tapi lebih baik kalau Yuuma dan aku saja yang tetap disini. Kami berdua akan maju perlahan-lahan ke area musuh dan mengepung Riser." Ujar Rias.

"Jadi rutenya?"

"Kita akan melewati kebun klub botani di dekat gedung olahraga. Karena lapangan _baseball_ ada di dekat sana dan merupakan bagian tengah, kita akan menguasai tempat itu dulu. Kalian tetap maju ke lapangan tenis sementara aku dan Yuuma melewati gedung olahraga dan masuk ke gedung utama sekolah. Ruang kepala sekolah ada di lantai tiga. Kesanalah kami akan pergi." Ujar Rias.

"Bagaimana dengan [ _Queen_ ] Riser? Dia juga harus diperhitungkan. Sihir apinya sangat kuat sampai menghasilkan ledakan besar hingga radius lima belas meter sekitar ledakan itu." Tanya Yuuma.

"Akeno yang akan mengatasinya kalau dia muncul. Jadi sampai [ _Queen_ ] itu muncul lindungi Akeno. Paham?"

"""Paham, _buchou_!""" serentak semua menjawab.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" semua menggeleng. "Baik, sekarang kita maju! Lawan Riser dengan segenap kekuatan kita!"

 **=-=Meet the Devils!=-=**

Kiba, Koneko, Ellie, dan Akeno mengendap-endap di atas pohon mengawasi empat orang budak Riser. Siapa sangka dalam waktu sekejap mereka sudah mendekati gedung sekolah tua. Semuanya adalah [ _Pawn_ ], dua anak kembar yang membawa gergaji mesin, dan dua anak kembar lain yang berkostum kucing. Kiba mengirim kode [Masing-masing satu] pada yang lain. Kiba, Koneko, dan Ellie terjun dan "membunuh" mereka dari atas. Sedangkan Akeno menembakkan petir ke satu budak lain. (bayangin aja _air assassinate_ di _game Assassin's Creed…_ )

[ _Empat [_ Pawn _] budak Riser-sama keluar. Tersisa empat [_ Pawn _] dari kelompok Riser-sama._ ] terdengar pengumuman dari Grayfia. Kiba dan yang lain bergerak menuju lokasi selanjutnya. Lokasi selanjutnya adalah kebun klub botani. Karena tidak ada tempat sembunyi, mereka menghadapi tiga bidak Riser secara langsung. Mereka adalah satu [ _Pawn_ ] yang bersenjatakan tongkat, satu [ _Rook_ ] berpakaian cina, dan satu [ _Knight_ ] yang membawa pedang besar. Koneko melawan [ _Rook_ ], Ellie melawan [ _Pawn_ ], dan Kiba melawan [ _Knight_ ]. Dipertarungan ini Kiba berhasil mengalahkan [ _Knight_ ] tapi terluka sehingga mereka harus beristirahat. Sayang Yuuma yang memiliki sihir penyembuh tidak bersama mereka sekarang. Hanya sihir penyembuhan terbatas Akeno yang menghentikan pendarahan Kiba.

Pertarungan mereka di lapangan _baseball_ sama sekali tidak terduga. Semua budak Riser yang tersisa berkumpul di sana menunggu mereka. Termasuk [ _Queen_ ] mereka.

"Sepertinya Riser ingin menghabisi kita sekaligus. Jadi gimana, _buchou_?" tanya Akeno lewat intercom.

 _[Seperti rencana awal kita, kau yang akan melawannya, Akeno.]_ Jawab Rias.

" _Buchou_ sekarang dimana?" tanya Kiba.

 _[Aku dan Yuuma baru sampai di depan ruang klub AniManga di lantai dua. Sebentar lagi sampai di tangga barat dan kami akan naik.]_ jawab Rias.

"Kalau begitu gimana? Kita melawan delapan orang sekaligus. Gimana kalau satu orang bantai dua?" usul Kiba. Koneko dan Ellie mengangguk.

"Fufufu, sepertinya Kiba-kun sedang bersemangat ya?" ujar Akeno.

"Ya, ada jurus rahasia yang ingin aku coba." Kiba mengangkat pedangnya. Dari pedangnya muncul banyak aksara iblis. Dan di belakang Kiba muncul puluhan lingkaran sihir. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar berbagai macam senjata tajam seperti pisau, belati panjang, pedang, tombak, sampai _great sword_. Semua diarahkan ke dua orang bidak Riser. Dan mereka berdua terpaksa ditarik keluar dari permainan.

 _[Dua bidak Riser-sama, satu [_ Knight _] dan satu [_ Bishop _] keluar.]_ pengumuman dari Grayfia terdengar. Tinggal jatah Ellie, Akeno, dan Koneko.

Ellie menembakkan air dari jari tangannya ke arah lawannya dan berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Koneko menembakkan empat bola chakra ke lawannya. Lawannya terbakar akibat chakra Koneko dan keluar.

 _[Empat bidak Riser-sama, tiga [_ Pawn _] dan satu [_ Rook _], keluar. Tersisa satu [_ Bishop _] dan satu [_ Queen _] dari kelompok Riser-sama.]_ Grayfia kembali mengumumkan perubahan jumlah petarung. Tinggal satu [ _Bishop_ ] pirang dan satu [ _Queen_ ] yang dicumbu Riser saat di ruang klub.

Sayangnya pertarungan tidak sesuai dengan harapan dan perkiraan,

 _[Satu [_ Rook _] Rias-sama, keluar.]_

Saat Akeno menghindari serangan dari [ _Bishop_ ] lawan, serangannya mengenai Koneko yang lengah.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir kami cuma akan melawanmu sendiri saat kami berdua? HA! Jangan ngimpi! Disaat ada mengsa lain, kenapa kau harus fokus ke satu mangsa? Kalian pikir kami bodoh!?" [ _Bishop_ ] pirang itu kembali menyiapkan mantra. Saat itulah Kiba kembali melancarkan jurus rahasianya tadi. Tapi siapa sangka kalau lawannya ternyata juga seorang Phenex?

"Apa kau punya hubungan kekerabatan dengan si ayam panggang itu?" tanya Ellie.

"Ha!? Yang kalian panggil ayam panggang itu kakakku, tau!? Aku adiknya, Ravel Phenex!"

"Ooooh~! Jadi ada dua ekor ayam panggang toh~!" celetuk Ellie.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Akan kubuat kau—

Belum selesai Ravel bicara Ellie sudah menyerangnya dengan pedangnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, bocah." Ujar Ellie dengan nada bicara dingin. Warna mata Ellie berubah dari coklat menjadi biru gelap.

"Kau tahu nama pedang ini?" tanya Ellie. Ravel hanya menggeleng sambil meneguk ludah. " _Painful Toothpick_. Nama yang indah kan?"

' _Nama yang indah gundulmu!'_ seru Ravel dalam hati.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku menggunakan nama ini. Karena pedang lamaku, _The Fuckbringer_ hilang, aku mengambil tulang dari seekor Wyvern yang masih hidup _(OUCH! Pasti sakit!)_ dan mencampurnya dengan logam khusus untuk membuat pedang ini. sebenarnya dibandingkan pedang lamaku, ini cuma setara tusuk gigi untukku. Karena terlalu menyakitkan menggunakan pedang ini untuk mencongkel daging yang nyangkut di gigiku, lahirlah nama ini." ujar Ellie panjang lebar.

"Heh! Tidak ada yang peduli soal asal usul pedangmu—

SLASH!

Tangan kiri dan kaki kanan Ravel terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Heh! Percuma kau memotongku! Nanti juga—eh? Lho? Kenapa aku…? A—AAAAAARRRGH! Kenapa—kenapa sakit sekali! AAAAAHHH!" Ravel berteriak kesakitan. Lukanya sama sekali tidak beregenerasi. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, JALANG!?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuma salah satu kemampuan khususku dalam membuat pedang. Dan tusuk gigi kesayanganku ini bukan cuma terbuat dari tulang Wyvern yang masih hidup. Aku juga selalu membersihkan pedang ini dengan air suci."

Jeng, jeng~! Kalau ini anime atau manga, kita akan melihat Ravel membelalakkan matanya.

"Dan bukan cuma itu. Pedang ini "memakan" rohmu. Jadi jangan harap tangan dan kakimu akan segera tumbuh. Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai anggota badanmu kembali tumbuh." Ellie kembali mengacungkan pedangnya ke Ravel. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bergerak,

 _[Satu [_ Queen _] Rias-sama, keluar.]_

Semua mata tertuju ke [ _Queen_ ] Riser. Pakaiannya sobek di sana-sini. Tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat luka di tubuhnya.

"Oh, Yubelluna, sepertinya lawanmu cukup kuat sampai kau harus memakai air mata Phoenix." Ujar Ravel.

"Air mata Phoenix? Apa itu?" tanya Ellie.

"Haha! Inilah kenapa aku benci iblis jelata sepertimu! Air mata Phoenix adalah cairan penyembuh tingkat tinggi. Semua luka separah apapun akan disembuhkannya dan juga mengembalikan staminamu. Hehe, untung Yubelluna yang memegangnya tadi." Ujar Ravel. Ia menjauh dari Ellie dan membiarkan Yubelluna yang mengabil alih.

"Karena Ravel-sama sedang terluka, aku yang akan menghabisimu."

Ellie tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menyarungkan pedangnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah?" Ellie tidak menjawab ejekan Yubelluna. Ia membaca mantra.

 _[Aku yang menguasai aliran air sungai, aku yang menguasai jatuhnya air terjun, aku yang menguasai awan di langit, aku yang menguasai ombak di samudera.]_

 _[Atas nama dewa samudera Neptunus dan Poseidon, aku memerintahkan semua air berlutut dan sujud padaku, Elizabeth Claire!]_

Tanah retak, awan berkumpul di langit. Dari retakan tanah, keluar air dalam jumlah banyak. Dari kumpulan awan di langit, turun hujan deras. Air yang muncul tersebut tidak membasahi Ellie. Seolah-olah air itu memang sujud dan tunduk padanya. Ellie mengacungkan tangannya ke Yubelluna.

"Habisi." Satu perintah sederhana itu membuat air di sekitar Ellie menyerbu Yubelluna. Mengurungnya di penjara yang terbuat dari kumpulan air.

"Kiba-kun, menjauhlah." Pinta Ellie. Kiba menurut dan menjauh dari Ellie.

"Aku akan ke tempat _buchou_." Ujar Kiba. Ellie mengangguk dan Kiba melesat ke tempat Rias.

"Sekarang, akan kuapakan kau? Ah, benar juga. **Kenapa tidak kusiksa kau dengan siksaan yang membuatmu menyesal sudah dilahirkan?** Jangan, jangan. Nanti kau mati. Kematian terlalu mewah untukmu. Ah, baru ingat. **Kenapa kau tidak membeku selamanya?** "

FREEZE…!

Semua air yang dikendalikan Ellie membeku. Membuat suhu udara turun drastis. Serta menjebak Yubelluna didalamnya.

 _[Satu [_ Queen _] Riser-sama, keluar]_

Setelah mengalahkan Yubelluna, Ellie menyusul Kiba menuju tempat Rias dan Yuuma.

" _Buchou_ , dimana sekarang?" tanya Ellie. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

" _Buchou_?" masih tidak ada jawaban. Ellie yang khawatir langsung melesat menuju ruang kepala sekolah—

DHUAR!

Jendela ruang kepala sekolah meledak. Dari sana keluar Riser dengan sayap apinya bersama Yuuma dan Rias. Tidak terlihat dimana Kiba.

" _Buchou_!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ellie! Dimana Yuuto?" tanya Rias.

 _[Satu [_ Knight _] Rias-sama, keluar.]_

Pengumuman yang mengejutkan. Bahkan Ellie sampai membelalak dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana… Kiba-kun…?"

"Fu, KUHAHAHAHA! Sepertinya Ravel berhasil menjebak kalian. Apa kalian berpikir cuma satu orang yang membawa air mata phoenix?" ujar Riser di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kau… sialan…!" umpat Yuuma.

"Hei, jangan marah, nona. Aku iblis! Wajar saja kalau aku menggunakan cara licik seperti itu untuk mengalahkan kalian! Kaliannya aja yang kebanyakan berpikir positif!" Riser membuat bola api berukuran besar. Bersiap hendak melemparkannya ke Yuuma.

"Oh? Dan kalian berpikir kalau kami cuma bisa berpikir positif?" terdengar suara Yuuma dari belakang Riser.

"! Sejak kapan—GUOHOK!" tombak cahaya Yuuma menusuk Riser tepat di jantungnya. Ssekarang Riser bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang menyerangnya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan **empat** pasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitam kelam.

"Tenang saja. Kau Phenex. Jadi tidak mungkin tombak cahaya bisa membunuhmu. Tapi setidaknya kau merasa sakit. Jadi, **bagaimana kalau kita mulai teknik penyiksaan favorit-ku?** " Riser kini dikelilingi ratusan lingkaran sihir. Dari semua lingkaran sihir itu Yuuma menembakkan ratusan tombak cahaya kecil. Biarpun kecil, tetap saja menyakitkan bagi iblis. Semua mengarah ke Riser.

"AAAAAARRRGGH!"

"Fufu, ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuuma tertawa bagai maniak. Beda dengan Akeno yang menyiksa untuk kepuasan seksual, Yuuma menyiksa untuk kesenangan jiwa. Biarpun dia tidak bisa menyiksa bidak yang mengalahkan juniornya, setidaknya tuannya saja sudah cukup.

Yuuma berhenti sejenak untuk melihat keadaan Riser. Tubuhnya dipenuhi lubang. Pakaiannya cuma tinggal celana yang sudah compang-camping. Tapi tidak terlihat tanda Riser akan pingsan.

"Hehe, cuma… segitu…?" tantang Riser di sela napas beratnya. Yuuma kembali menyiapkan lingkaran sihir lainnya—

JLEBB! Tombak api menusuk Yuuma dari belakang.

"Ukh…!" Yuuma menuntahkan Darah. Ia tertusuk tepat di dada sebelah kanan.

 _[Satu [_ Bishop _] Rias-sama, keluar.]_

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kali ini Ellie benar-benar kalap. Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda muncul di sebelah kakinya. Dari sana keluar tombak kepercayaannya, [Aqua Trident].

"Riser Phenex, **kau benar-benar telah memancing amarahku, tuan ayam panggang.** " Ellie menarik pedangnya. Dengan dua senjata, Ellie terbang dan menyerang Riser.

"Hoho~? Sepertinya kau lupa siapa yang harus kau serang lebih dulu?"

JLEBB!

Paha kanan Ellie terkena tombak api yang sama dengan yang mengenai Yuuma. Ellie terjatuh.

"Ellie!" Seru Rias khawatir.

"Kau diam saja disana, Rias. Khukhukhu, hebat juga kau bisa membuat gunung es seperti tadi. [ _Pawn_ ] sepertimu bisa mengalahkan [ _Queen_ ]-ku tanpa [ _Promotion_ ]. Daripada jadi budak Rias, kenapa tidak jadi budakku saja? Jadi budak Rias cuma membuang-buang bakatmu. Kalau jadi budakku, kau akan mendapatkan kepuasan yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya." Riser mengulurkan tangannya ke Ellie. Ellie membalas dengan meludah.

"Daripada jadi budakmu… aku lebih memilih… jadi pelacur… di pinggiran Bristol…" jawab Ellie. Riser menendang Ellie dengan Keras.

"Heh, aku berubah pikiran. Kenapa tidak kuperkosa saja kau disini? Setidaknya aku bisa mengubah pikiranmu dengan itu. Kau akan kuperkosa sampai kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa bercinta denganku! Ya, dengan itu kau akan jadi budakku! Hahaha!" Riser meremas dada Ellie dengan keras.

"UGH! Lepaskan aku… bangsat!" Ellie sekuat tenaga mengayunkan pedangnya. Riser menepisnya dengan mudah.

"Lemah. Cuma segini kekuatanmu? Biar kuberi tahu kau, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Phenex. Kami abadi. Tidak ada yang bisa membunuh kami." Riser merobek kemeja Ellie. Menampakkan pakaian dalamnya.

"RISER! LEPASKAN BUDAKKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Rias bersiap membuat bola energi. Riser mengangkat Ellie dan mengancam,

"Akan kuperkosa budakmu kalau kau tidak menyerah. Jadi, bagaimana, Rias sayang?" tanya Riser sembari menjiat leher jenjang Ellie dan meremas dadanya dari belakang.

"Ugh… sialan…!"

"Tidak apa-apa… _buchou_. Aku… masih bisa… bertarung…" ujar Ellie di sela-sela napas beratnya.

"Hah? Disaat kau akan kehilangan keperawanan kau masih sempat—

[ _Promotion_ , [ _Knight_ ]!]

Tiba-tiba Ellie menghilang dari genggaman Riser. Ellie kembali muncul dengan membawa Rias di gendongannya dan Ravel dan tidak sadarkan diri dan kehilangan kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"! Sejak kapan!? Bahkan Ravel juga!?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, anak muda. Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa? Aku adalah Elizabeth Claire! Satu dari delapan orang yang pernah melawan pemilik [_] dan hidup! Aku yang menyaksikan kematian merenggut nyawa pasukanku! Aku yang membawa kemenangan bagi negaraku di perang melawan Prancis! Aku pemilik [Aqua Trident] yang mampu membekukan segalanya bahkan tuhan sekalipun!" dari belakang gedung sekolah muncul tsunami berukuran besar. Tsunami itu menghantam gedung sekolah tempat dimana Riser berdiri sekarang.

 _[Atas nama Dewa Samudera, Neptunus dan Poseidon, tenggelamlah kau sampai ke dasar lautan terdalam!]_

 _[Atas nama Dewa Samudera, Neptunus dan Poseidon, membekulah dalam keabadian!]_

Tsunami yang menghantam Riser tadi membeku. Menjebak sang Phenex di dalamnya. Suhu udara yang tadi rendah turun menjadi lebih rendah lagi.

"Kita… menang…?" gumam Ellie tidak percaya.

"Ya… sepertinya…" jawab Rias lemah. Baru saja mereka hendak istirahat—

JLEBB!

Dari belakang Ellie tertusuk oleh tombak api. Tombak dari Riser yang sama sekali tidak terluka.

"FUHAHAHAHAHA! Sudah kukatakan tadi, yang membawa air mata phoenix bukan cuma satu orang! HAHAHAHAHA!" Riser tertawa keras. "Tidak sia-sia aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk semua air mata ini. Kalian sudah kalah. Kalah sejak awal. Bahkan sebelum _Rating Game_ ini dimulai kalian sudah kalah, Rias."

 _[Satu [_ Pawn _] Rias-sama, keluar.]_

Kini tinggal Rias dan Riser. Ravel yang tidak sadarkan diri mulai beregenerasi.

"Fufufu, ada kata-kata terakhir, Rias?"

"… aku… menyerah…" Ujar Rias dengan berat hati dan berurai air mata.

 _[Rias-sama menyerah. Riser-sama memenangkan_ Rating Game _ini.]_

 **=-=Meet the Devils!=-=**

DI ruang klub ORC, Issei yang menunggu mulai khawatir. _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka tidak juga kembali? Apa mereka menang?_

Cklek,

Pintu ruang klub terbuka. Rias pun masuk dengan wajah ditekuk.

" _Buchou_? Gimana?" tanya Ise khawatir. Rias cuma menunduk. Air matanya menetes.

"… maaf sudah bertanya." Gumam Ise. Rias menggeleng.

"Bukan salahmu, Ise-kun. Aku… aku…"

Ise memeluk Rias. "Sush, sudah. Ini salahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas _buchou_ sudah berjuang keras. Lagipula kalah di kali pertama bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Jadikan pengalaman ini sebagai cambuk agar _buchou_ menjadi lebih kuat lagi di masa depan." Ujar Ise. Rias pun menangis di pelukan Ise.

 **=-=Meet the Devils!=-=**

"Jadi sekarang, apa yang akan _onii-chan_ lakukan?" tanya Miki.

"Entahlah. Mungkin menyerbu langsung ke pesta pertunangan _buchou_?" jawab Ise asal-asalan.

"Tidak lucu, _onii-chan_. Pesta itu akan dihadiri oleh iblis-iblis tingkat tinggi. Mereka pasti juga membawa budak-budak mereka." Ujar Miki.

"Kalau begitu kita sergap adik Riser, sandera dia, dan tukarkan dia dengan _buchou_. Gimana?"

"Miki rasa ayam panggang itu bukan tipe orang yang memperdulikan anggotanya seperti itu."

"Haaah~ bakalan sulit nih…" Ise berbaring di sofa. Mencoba mencari cara menolong Rias.

"Kalau begitu datang saja ke Pestanya."

"BUJUGBUSET!" Ise yang kaget terjatuh dari sofa.

"Grayfia-san, jangan bikin kaget _onii-chan_ dong!" seru Miki.

"Maafkan saya. Saya datang sebagai perwakilan Lucifer-sama. Beliau meminta saya memberikan ini." Grayfia memberikan selembar kertas pada Ise. Di kertas itu tergambar lingkaran sihir di kedua sisinya.

"Ini…?"

"Pesan dari beliau, _'Tolong selamatkan adikku.'_ Begitu katanya." Grayfia pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Tung—ah, barusan aku mau tanya sesuatu. Dasar…" gerutu Ise. Ia memperhatikan pola lingkaran sihir yang terdapat di kertas itu.

"Tipe teleportasi ya? Cih, apa raja iblis itu benar-benar ingin aku menyerbu ke pesta pertunangan adiknya? Apa dia tidak takut reputasinya dan keluarganya hancur?" gerutu Ise.

"Kurasa kita harus datang, Ise. Kita sudah dapat undangan kan?" tiba-tiba Ellie masuk ke kamar Ise.

"Ellie, kau masih luka kan? Istirahat saja dulu."

"Hei, kau meragukan kemampuan regenerasiku?"

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Ellie-chan." Miki mendudukkan Ellie di sofa dan memberinya secangkir teh hangat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Miki. Lagipula aku harus membalas pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan bajingan itu padaku." Ellie mematahkan gagang cangkir teh itu dengan cubitannya.

"Kalau tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi." Ise bersiap hendak pergi. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia terdiam di tempat.

"Kenapa, _onii-chan_?"

"Sebentar. Oi, Ddraig."

[Nape broh?]

"… berapa lama aku bisa mengaktifkan [Balance Break]?"

[…] Ddraig terdiam sejenak. [Apa kau yakin akan menggunakannya? Kurasa dia tidak pantas.]

"Aku yakin. Dia harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak sombong padahal cuma iblis."

[Kalau begitu… kau hanya bisa mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker] selama…]

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ise membuka lemari besar di ruang tengah. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat!"

END

A/N :

 **Langsung aja ke chapter selanjutnya.**

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 6 :

Confronting the Great Immortal Phoenix

fazrulz21, logging out…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Confronting the Great Immortal Phoenix

 **STORY START!**

Suasana di aula kediaman Phenex saat itu sangat meriah. Aula dipenuhi oleh bangsawan-bangsawan keluarga iblis terpandang. Bahkan keempat raja iblis hadir dalam acara ini. Wajar saja, adik salah satu raja iblis akan bertunangan. Jadi ketiga raja iblis lainnya turut hadir. Bukan hanya bangsawan, petinggi-petinggi penting dalam pemerintahan dunia bawah pun turut hadir. Bahkan sang juara _Rating Game_ sang _Emperor_ (Kaisar) Belial Diehauser dan budak iblisnya juga hadir.

Sekarang, kita dengarkan percakapan antara keempat raja iblis di suatu ruangan.

"Apa kau yakin, Sirzech? Kau bisa menjatuhkan nama keluargamu!" hardik _Maou_ Beelzebub, Ajuka.

"Belum lagi kepercayaan keluarga lain padamu juga akan berkurang!" tambah _Maou_ Asmodeus, Falbium. Sangat bertentangan dengan sifat alaminya yang pemalas.

"Pikirkan lagi, Sirzech-chan! aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Ria-tan, tapi bukan begini caranya!" _Maou_ Leviathan, Serafall, ikut menambahkan. Tapi yang dihardik cuma duduk tenang menyeruput tehnya.

BRAKK! "Katakan sesuatu, bangsat! Harga diri, reputasi, dan kedudukan keluargamu jadi taruhannya!" Ajuka menggebrak meja.

Sirzech meletakkan cangkirnya di meja yang retak tersebut, "Aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku. Hyoudou Issei bukanlah manusia yang bisa dianggap remeh. Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti. Orang itu… aku saja ragu bisa selamat bertarung serius dengannya." _Maou_ yang lain terkejut.

"Tapi tetap saja manusia ikut campur dengan urusan keluargamu. Dia bahkan bukan budak iblis Ria-tan!" ujar Leviathan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya." Sirzech bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Sekarang, lebih baik kita sambut tamu kita."

 **===Meet the Devils!===**

"Hoho, jadi ini kediaman keluarga besar Phenex? Agak nyentrik menurutku." Komentar Ise saat mereka tiba di gerbang depan kediaman Phenex.

"Kalau ada duit, semua orang juga pasti menggila seperti ini, Ise." Timpal Ellie.

"Tapi aku ga pernah bikin rumah sampai sebegininya biarpun punya uang banyak." Bantah Ise.

"Sudah, kesampingkan soal itu. Rencananya kalian ingat kan?" tanya Ellie.

"Yep! Ellie-chan nanti bergabung dengan Akeno-san dan yang lain, lalu kami akan masuk seperti [yang direncanakan]!" seru Miki.

"Kalau begitu kita—

"Siapa disana!? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!?"

"Oh, ada pengganggu. Miki, kamu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Tentu saja, _onii-chan_." Miki menaikkan tudung jubahnya dan menghilang di kegelapan malam dunia bawah.

"Maaf, saya kesini hanya mengantar teman. Dia adalah anggota budak iblis Rias Gremory-sama. Kalau saya tidak salah acara pesta pertunangan beliau diadakan di sini bukan?" ujar Ise. Di belakang punggungnya sudah siap pistol bius.

"Hanya dia yang boleh masuk. Kau tidak boleh masuk!" ujar iblis penjaga.

"Maaf, tapi Gremory-sama memerintahkan saya untuk mengawal budaknya sampai—

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya. Kau kembali saja ke—URK!" iblis penjaga tersebut tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran setelah ditembak Ise dengan peluru biusnya.

"Miki, ada berapa penjaga?" tanya Ise lewat sihir telepati.

 _[Selain yang di gerbang tadi, semuanya ada di dalam mansion. Mereka fokus menjaga keamanan di dalam mansion.]_ Jawab Miki.

"Kalau begitu kami masuk." Ise membetulkan posisi topinya.

"Siap, Ise?"

" _I was born for it._ Ayo masuk!"

 **===Meet the Devils!===**

Sementara itu di kamar Rias,

"Untuk sementara jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, Gremory-sama. Nanti kalau berkeringat terlalu banyak, _make-up-_ nya bisa terhapus. Kami permisi dulu." Tim penata rias yang menata _make-up_ Rias keluar kamar.

Saat ini Rias memakai gaun pengantin putih yang sangat cantik. Biarpun terlihat sangat cantik, tapi wajah Rias sama sekli tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia. Seharusnya memakai gaun pengantin merupakan impian setiap wanita. Tapi biarpun impiannya terwujud, ia merasa tidak bahagia.

Pintu diketuk dan Akeno dan yang lainnya pun masuk.

" _Buchou_ , kami datang." Ujar Kiba sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" _Buchou_ … _daijoubu?_ " tanya Koneko. Rias tersenyum getir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Koneko."

"… apa _buchou_ yakin ingin menikahi Riser? Kalau mau kita bisa—

"Maaf, Yuuma. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati keluargaku. Aku mau saja kabur, tapi keluargaku? Mereka pasti akan malu." Potong Rias.

"Maaf sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak…" ujar Yuuma sambil menbungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuuma."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Akeno keluar ruangan diikuti Yuuma, Kiba, terakhir Koneko.

"Apa _buchou_ yakin akan menikahi ayam panggang itu?" sebuah suara dari langit-langit mengagetkan Rias.

"Miki!? Apa yang kamu—

"Tenang saja. Miki kesini nggak sendirian kok. Ellie-chan dan _onii-chan_ juga datang." Ujar Miki sambil melompat turun dari langit-langit.

"Kenapa Miki ada disini?" tanya Rias.

"Hm… sebenarnya Miki sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk datang. Tapi karena _onii-chan_ ingin datang jadi Miki ikut aja. Ellie-chan juga datang kok. Untuk sekarang kami belum akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya."

""Belum"? Berarti nanti kalian akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya!?"

"Oops, salah sebut. Yah, terserahlah. Kalau begitu Miki permisi dulu. Daah~!" Miki melompat keluar jendela dan menghilang.

Rias menatap jauh ke langit tak berbulan dunia bawah. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

 **===Meet the Devils!===**

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, Akeno dan yang lain berpapasan dengan kelompok Sona Sitri. Kiba dan Saji pun berbincang sambil minum di balkon.

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Saji.

"… kami dikalahkan…" jawab Kiba lemah.

"Oh, jadi begitu… maaf sudah bertanya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Saji-kun. ini juga salahku karena kurang waspada." Ujar Kiba. Di tangannya terdapat segelas jus apel yang masih belum diminum. Kiba hanya menatap gelas itu.

"Bersemangatlah. Ini _Rating Game_ pertama kalian. Bisa membabat habis budak iblis Riser Phenex saja itu sudah luar biasa." Saji menghibur Kiba. Yang dihibur cuma tersenyum kecil.

Tepat saat itulah, Riser muncul dengan lingkaran sihir berapinya di tengah-tengah tamu.

"Tuan-tuan, nyonya-nyonya, para bangsawan, petinggi, _Maou_ , serta sang kaisar Belial Diehauser-sama. Saya, Riser Phenex, dengan bangga memperkenalkan pada anda semua tunangan saya, calon istri saya, Rias Gremory!"

Dari sebelah Riser muncul Rias dengan lingkaran sihirnya. Beda dengan Riser yang menunjukkan senyum, Rias sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

BRAK!

Tiga detik setelah Rias muncul pintu aula didobrak dan muncullah… pengantar paket?

"Permisi~! Saya dari KuFC (Kuoh Fried Chicken) mengantarkan pesanan… Yondai Maou…? Apa Yondai-san ada di sini?"

Sirzech turun dari balkon atas, "Ah, maaf, maaf. Saya sepertinya salah menulis kanji. Maksudnya " _Yondai_ _Maou_ " itu "Empat Raja Iblis". Bukan nama orang. Maaf, salah tulis."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, _Maou_ -sama. Pantas saya diminta manager ke dunia bawah untuk mengirimnya. Ternyata untuk empat Raja Iblis toh. Silahkan, satu paket special spicy black pepper _Yakitori_ dengan minumnya satu _strawberry milkshake_ , dua _green tea milkshake_ , dan satu _red tea milkshake_. Totalnya 3.540 yen."

Sirzech membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang tiga ribuan yen, satu lima ratus yen, dan satu uang seratus yen.

"Oke, kembaliannya 60 yen. Ngomong-ngomong, disini ramai juga. Ada acara apa ya?" tanya pengantar paket.

"Oh, adikku akan menikah. Ini pesta pertunangannya." Jawab Sirzech. Mereka bercakap-cakap seperti teman dekat dan sama sekali tidak ada yang berani mengusik pembicaraan mereka.

"Menikah? Maksudnya nona cantik berambut merah yang di sana akan menikah dengan ayam panggang di sebelahnya?"

CTIK! Riser merasa [Pissed off switch]-nya menyala.

"Hahahaha, begitulah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya aku tidak setuju adikku menikah dengannya. Tapi orang tua kami berkata ini semua demi kebaikan bangsa iblis. Untuk mencegah punahnya ras iblis berdarah murni katanya. Biarpun aku _Maou_ , aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk memutuskan pertunangan ini." Sirzech menghapus air mata palsu yang keluar di sudut matanya.

"Wah, kasihan sekali nona cantik di sana. Saya turut berduka cita nona—

DHUAR! Salah satu meja meledak dan terbakar oleh api dari Riser.

"Aku sudah menahan diri dari tadi. Tapi sepertinya kau yang minta mati, iblis rendahan!" hardik Riser.

"Pufu~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dia memanggilku iblis! Pfff… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Duh, dasar gebleg. Padahal sebelumnya udah aku bilang aku bukan iblis, apa dia ga bisa membedakan aura iblis dengan manusia?" pengantar paket itu membuka topinya dan menunjukkan rambut coklat jabrik dengan ujung rambut yang sedikit memerah, mata yang berbeda warna, dan senyum mengejeknya.

"K-kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, HYOUDOU ISSEI!?"

"Aku dapat undangan dari Sirzech. Jadi aku datang." Ise menjawab santai dan mengeluarkan kertas undangan dari saku celananya.

"Undangan!? Dan kau memanggil Sirzech-sama tanpa penghormatan begitu!? Beraninya kau…!" Riser menggigil menahan marah.

"Lho? Sudah wajar kan kau memanggil yang lebih muda darimu begitu? Bener ga, broh?"

"Yo'i banget, bray! _Brofist_!" Sirzech dan Ise mengadu tinju mereka. Semua yang menyaksikan menganga. Sirzech Lucifer, sang raja iblis terkuat, berbicara dengan bahasa gaul, dengan seorang manusia.

"PENJAGA! TAHAN DIA!" tapi tidak ada penjaga yang datang. Sekali lagi Riser berteriak. Tapi tidak ada yang datang.

"Percuma. Miki sudah menghabisi semua penjaga." Dari langit-langit atas, Miki dan Ellie melompat turun dengan pedang mereka berlumuran darah.

"Oy, Miki, Ellie! Aku udah bilang jangan bunuh penjaganya kan!?" hardik Ise.

"Maaf, _onii-chan_. Tapi Miki tidak membunuh mereka kok."

"Bohong! Itu pedang kenapa berdarah gitu!?" Ise menunjuk pedang Ellie.

"Yaaaaah~ gimana yaaa~? Tadi ada penjaga yang melawan dikit. Tapi kayaknya pedang kami punya pikiran sendiri deh. Jadinya… gitu deh." Gumam Ellie. Sayang Ise mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudnya "gitu deh" tadi!? Pasti mati semua kan!?"

Miki dan Ellie tidak menjawab.

"Udah dibilangin jangan dibunuh! Aaaarrrgh! Udah deh… yang dah jadi, jadi lah…" Ise menepukkan tangannya ke wajah.

"K-kalian… membunuh… semua penjaga…!?" tanya Riser menggigil

"Memangnya kenapa kalau semua mati? Toh, **setiap makhluk pasti akan mati, ayam panggang**." Jawab Miki sambil menatap Riser dengan tatapan dingin.

"Cukup dengan semua lelucon ini! apa maksudnya ini, Sirzech-sama!? Kenapa ada manusia itu di sini!?" tanya Riser.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Rias, apa kamu menginginkan pernikahan ini?" tanya Sirzech pada Rias.

"Lebih baik aku disiksa sampai mati daripada menikah dengannya." Jawab Rias.

"Whoooooo~! Hahahaha! Denger tuh!" Ise dan Ellie ketawa ngakak mendengar jawaban Rias.

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu akan mengambil Rias kembali, Hyoudou Issei-kun? Kalau Rias menikah, dia tidak boleh sekolah lagi. Kalau itu terjadi, berarti semua budak iblisnya juga akan ikut dengannya. Dengan itu, berarti tidak akan ada lagi Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Apa kamu ingin mengambil Rias kembali?" tanya Sirzech pada Ise.

"Ha!? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Cukup serahkan saja Rias- _buchou_ pada kami, maka tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah." Jawaban Ise membuat Riser semakin marah.

"Kau sepertinya minta mati, manusia." Riser mengancam.

"Nggak tuh. Aku cuma minta Rias- _buchou_. Itu aja." dan Ise menjawab dengan santai.

Suasana semakin panas dikarenakan Riser yang membara.

"Baiklah~! Untuk mencegah kerusakan properti pribadi milik Lord Phenex, bagaimana kalau Hyoudou Issei di sini bertarung dengan Riser Phenex di sana?" tawar Sirzech. Riser tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku benci melawan orang lemah. Tapi karena ini tawaran dari _Maou_ -sama, aku terima."

"Aku ga mau." Jawab Ise datar.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku benci melawan orang yang tidak mengeluarkan darah. Apa serunya menusuk orang tapi ga ada darah yang keluar?" sisi sadist Ise keluar.

"K-kau…!" Riser menahan tinjunya. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, MANUSIA!?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu tanpa membunuhmu." Mata kanan Ise menyala merah terang seolah-olah berapi. Sedangkan matanya yang berwarna orange berubah bentuk menjadi tanda silang.

" _Onii-chan_ , jangan gunakan itu. Nanti satu ruangan habis semua…" Miki menahan tangan kanan Ise. Mata Ise kembali ke semula.

"Jadi, apa kamu akan bertarung?" tanya Sirzech ke Ise.

"Che, keras kepala banget ni ayam panggang. Yo wes, aku terima." Jawab Ise.

"Aku juga." Timpal Riser.

"Ah, sebelumnya aku ingin menaikkan taruhan. Si ayam panggang boleh menggunakan air mata phoenix sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku hanya akan bertarung dengan ini," Ise mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dari buku catatannya, "dan [Sacred Gear]-ku. Taruhannya bukan cuma _buchou_. Kalau si ayam menang, dia boleh melakukan apapun padaku dan adikku. Tapi kalau aku menang, aku akan mengambil semua budak iblisnya."

"Heh, kau sedikit mendapat keuntungan sialan! Apa asiknya cuma dapat satu wanita?"

"Sekedar info, adikku perawan."

"Sepakat!" Riser dan Ise berjabat tangan, menyegel kontrak kesepakatan.

"Kalau soal cewek perawan aja langsung cepat. _Onii-sama_ bego…" Ravel yang dari tadi memperhatikan cekcok Ise-Riser bergumam halus.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kenapa kita tidak pindah saja ke tempat lain. Riser, Ise, ikuti aku." Sirzech membawa Ise dan Riser ke ruangan lain. Di sana mereka di teleport ke dimensi lain.

 **===Meet the Devils!===**

 _[Seperti saat_ Rating Game, _di dimensi ini kalian bisa bertarung sepuasnya. Kalau Riser menang, Rias dan Hyoudou bersaudara akan menjadi miliknya. Kalau Hyoudou Issei menang, Rias dan seluruh budak iblis Riser akan menjadi milik Hyoudou Issei. Kalian boleh mulai kapanpun kalian mau.]_

Ise melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Sedangkan Riser hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

 _[Ah, satu lagi, Hyoudou Issei-kun,]_

"Ya, _Maou_ -sama?"

 _[Jangan membunuh Riser.]_ Ise hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Maaf, kalau itu aku ga bisa janji." Ujarnya. Lalu menyelesaikan pemanasannya, "Yosh, selesai. Kau boleh mulai kapanpun, _yakitori yankee_." Ise mencoba memancing emosi Riser. Dan berhasil.

DHUARRR!

Tempat Ise berpijak tadi kini terbakar oleh api berukuran sangat besar. Ise tidak terlihat dimanapun. Yang terihat hanya kacamata kecil Ise yang tergeletak sedikit gosong di sana.

 _Di bangku penonton,_

"ISE-KUN!" Semua anggota ORC kecuali Miki panik. Mereka tidak melihat Ise dimanapun.

"Jangan khawatir. _Onii-chan_ bukan tipe orang yang gampang dikalahkan." Ujar Miki santai sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

 _Kembali ke pertandingan,_

Riser tertawa keras. Dia tidak melihat Ise dimanapun. Dia yakin Ise pasti sudah mati.

"Hahahaha! Lemah! Banyak omong tapi hasilnya? Hahahahaha—

"Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan mulai menghindar."

Belum selesai Riser tertawa dia sudah terlempar jauh dari posisinya berdiri tadi. Di tempat Riser berdiri tadi, Ise berdiri dengan tombaknya dan sayap mekanik bercabang empat di setiap sayapnya. Sayap itu mengeluarkan partikel-partikel merah yang mengelilingi Ise.

" _Skill No. 4, Trans-Am, activated_." Gumam Ise. Ise kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Riser. Tombaknya diarahkan ke perut Riser. Target yang tidak sempat mengelak tertusuk tombak hitam kelam itu.

"AAARGH! Kenapa aku… merasa sakit…!?"

"Wajar kau merasa sakit. Seperti Painful Toothpick milik Ellie, tombak ini juga kubersihkan dengan air suci. Jadi jangan berharap lukamu akan sembuh tanpa air mata phoenix."

"AAAARGH! S-sialan!" Riser melepaskan diri dari tombak Ise dan terbang menjauh. Ia mengeluarkan air mata phoenix-nya—

CRAASSSH!

Dan botol air mata itu jatuh bersama dengan tangan kanannya.

"AAAARGH!" Riser menggeram menahan sakit. Darah mengalir keluar dari lukanya.

"Kau berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyembuhkan diri? Jangan harap." Ise kembali menyerang. Dikarenakan skill Trans-Am Ise, Riser tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Ise yang terlalu cepat. Yang dilihat Riser hanya sekelebat kilatan merah yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Sekujur tubuh Riser kini dipenuhi luka-luka bekas tebasan tombak Ise.

"Kenapa? Apa Riser Phenex sang Phoenix abadi mulai kelelahan?" Ise kembali memancing amarah Riser.

"Heh… sok kuat… kau sendiri juga… pasti kelelahan… grrh, kau tidak membiarkanku menyembuhkan… diri karena… takut, kan?" Riser mencoba memancing emosi Ise. Sayangnya Ise di fic ini bukan tipe orang yang gampang terpancing seperti di anime aslinya.

"Berterima kasihlah aku tidak menggunakan senjata favoritku. Kalau sudah, kau pasti mati terbakar."

"HA! Phoenix tidak bisa terbakar…! Kami adalah penguasa api dan angin!"

Perlahan luka Riser mulai menghilang. Tangannya yang terpotong tadi juga mulai tumbuh. Riser meminum air mata Phoenix lain.

"HAHAHA! Kau sudah tamat! Yang bisa mengalahkanku sekarang cuma dua naga surgawi!" sesumbar Riser. Ise tertawa keras. Sangat keras.

"Berarti aku bisa mengalahkanmu sekarang! _Skill no. 4, Trans-Am, deactivate_!" partikel merah yang mengelilingi Ise tadi menghilang. Ise menyimpan tombaknya kembali.

[BOOST!]

[Boosted Gear, Balance Break!]

Seluruh tubuh Ise bercahaya. Saat cahaya menghilang, sekujur tubuh Ise dilindungi oleh armor berwarna merah. Di punggung tangan, lutut, siku, dan dada Ise terdapat permata hijau bercahaya.

"[Boosted Gear Scale Mail]. Kalau begini mungkin berlebihan, tapi kau pantas mendapatkannya atas kesombonganmu, Riser Phenex." Ujar Ise.

"K-kau…! S-siapa kau… sebenarnya…!?"

"Namaku Hyoudou Issei, _Sekiryuutei_ pemilik [Sacred Gear] tipe Longinus kelas menengah, [Boosted Gear]. Dengan kata lain, salah satu dari dua naga surgawi yang akan mengalahkanmu!" Ise berpose layaknya _super sentai_ setelah perkenalan. Dengan ditambah efek ledakan di belakangnya, Ise benar-benar seperti _super sentai_ …

 _Di bangku penonton,_

Miki menutupi wajahnya karena malu melihat perkenalan Ise seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Miki. Biarpun begitu, dia tetap kakakmu tercinta kan?" goda Ellie. Miki mengubur wajahnya di lututnya. Ellie tertawa ngakak.

"Apa Ise-kun memang seperti itu dulu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya. Malahan dulu lebih memalukan lagi. Dia akan berpose dengan ombak berdebur sebagai latar belakangnya. Pfft, bwahahahahaha!" Ellie tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kiba hanya _sweatdrop_.

 _Kembali ke pertandingan,_

Riser memucat melihat wujud baru Ise. Tadi dia dengan PD sesumbar kalau yang bisa mengalahkannya cuma dua naga surgawi. Sekarang dihadapannya hadir _Sekiryuutei_ yang merupakan salah satu dari dua naga surgawi.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Ise menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Riser. Ise menendang Riser dengan keras. Riser melayang jauh dari tempat asalnya. Dikarenakan ego yang terlalu tinggi, Riser menolak mengakui kekalahan telaknya.

Jadi, untuk apa Ise menahan diri?

Semua serangan yang dilancarkan Riser sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Bahkan armor Ise sama sekali tidak tergores. Hanya Riser yang dari tadi terpental kesana-kemari akibat pukulan dan tendangan berlebihan Ise. Berkali-kali Riser kehilangan anggota badan, berkali-kali pula ia beregenerasi.

"Sudah lelah?" tanya Ise sambil nyengir dibalik helm armor-nya.

"S-sssiaalll! Kubunuh kau… manusia!" Riser mencoba berdiri, tapi dia sudah terlalu kelelahan. Karena terlalu banyak beregenerasi ia memakai hampir semua sihir yang dia punya. Sekarang dia hanya tertelungkup lemas tidak berdaya. Bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan botol air mata phoenix yang lain saja dia tidak sanggup.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Ise. Riser hanya terdiam.

Sebelum Ise melancarkan serangan penghabisan, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di sebelahnya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Ravel melindungi kakaknya.

"… hn, kau benar-benar adik yang baik. Tapi mohon menyingkir dulu. Sebelum dia mengatakan dia menyerah pertandingan ini belum usai." Ujar Ise. Tapi Ravel tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia tetap berdiri di hadapan Ise. Melindungi Riser. Meskipun kakinya gemetar, ia tidak gentar.

"K-kumohon, jangan sakiti _onii-sama_ lebih dari ini… kalau _onii-sama_ terluka lebih dari ini, a-a-aku tidak akan t-tinggal diam!" Ravel berkata dengan air mata mengalir.

"… tidak." Ise menghilang dan muncul di belakang Ravel, "Kakakmu sudah menghina ketua klubku, mengancamnya, dan melecehkan sahabatku. Kalau tidak mau terluka, lebih baik—

"J-jangan…!" Riser perlahan mencoba berdiri. Ravel membantu kakaknya berdiri.

" _Onii-sama_ , jangan berdiri dulu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ravel. _Sekiryuutei,_ jangan sakiti… adikku… aku menyerah…! Kau boleh… mengambil budak-budakku… yang lain… tapi jangan… adikku… guh!" Riser memohon pada Ise. Ise terkejut mendengar Riser memohon padanya.

"… kau yakin? Kalau aku mengambil budakmu, bagaimana kau akan mengikuti _Rating Game_?" tanya Ise.

"Tidak… masalah… Asalkan adikku… tidak… terluka…" Riser akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran dan tumbang.

 _[Riser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan. Hyoudou Issei memenangkan pertarungan!]_

Di bangku penonton Akeno, Kiba, Yuuma, Koneko, Ellie, dan Miki bersorak gembira. Mereka berhasil membawa pulang Rias. Sementara itu Rias di bangku VIP (di sebelah Sirzech) menangis terharu. Ise bertarung demi dirinya. Awalnya dia pesimis Ise akan memenangkan pertandingan. Tapi kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti. Justru Ise memenangkan pertandingan tanpa terluka sama sekali.

Saat Ise baru dikembalikan dari arena pertarungan, Rias langsung menerjang dan memeluknya dengan (sungguh sangat) erat. Ia berkali-kali membisikkan terima kasih ke telinga Ise. Ise hanya mengelus kepala Rias untuk menenangkannya.

 **===Meet the Devils!===**

Sementara itu Riser yang tak sadarkan diri dijaga oleh Ravel. Ise dan yang lain mendatanginya. Tepat saat Ise masuk, Riser membuka matanya.

"Yo, ayam panggang!" Ravel baru saja hendak melempar Ise dengan botol kalau Riser tidak menahan tangan Ravel.

" _Sekiryuutei_." Riser mencoba duduk. Tapi salah satu perawat menahan Riser agar tidak bangun.

"Tidak perlu bangun, aku kesini cuma ingin mengklaim hadiahku." Ujar Ise santai sambil duduk di sisi ranjang Riser.

"Kau! Kakakku sedang butuh istirahat dan kau—

"Tidak apa-apa, Ravel. Duduklah." Pinta Riser. Ravel hanya menurut.

"Jadi, ada beberapa perubahan yang kuinginkan dalam pertaruhan kita."

Ravel langsung memotong, "Kau baru membuat perubahan setelah kau menang!? Apa kau ingin lebih!?"

"Ravel…! Duduklah." Perintah Riser. "Apa itu?"

"Di awal pertaruhan aku menginginkan _buchou_ dan semua budakmu. Sekarang aku berubah pikiran." Ujar Ise.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan…?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukannya aku ingin minta tambah atau apa. Justru aku kesini untuk bilang aku tidak jadi mengambil budak-budakmu."

Semua orang di ruangan membelalakkan mata karena tidak percaya kata-kata Ise.

"Apa maksudmu!? I-itu bagian dari taruhan kita…!"

"Yaaah~ gimana ya…? Setelah melihat adik kecilmu melindungimu seperti itu aku jadi tidak tega. Dalam perjanjian memang kubilang kalau aku mendapatkan semua budakmu. Tapi aku berubah pikiran."

"? K-kenapa…?"

"Berterima kasihlah pada adikmu. Kalau saja dia tidak datang mungkin aku sudah menghabisimu tadi. Dia memohon agar kau tidak terluka lebih parah. Ah, tapi ini juga udah parah banget sih, sampai air mata phoenix aja ngga bisa nyembuhin… pokoknya, aku tidak jadi mengambil budakmu. Itu saja. Aku permisi dulu." Ise dan yang lain langsung keluar. Meninggalkan Riser yang kebingungan.

"Apa _onii-chan_ yakin?" tanya Miki saat mereka keluar dari kamar Riser.

"Kenapa?"

"… bukan apa-apa…" Miki terdiam. Mengingat kakaknya ini terlalu baik bahkan untuk menghukum binatang yang mengotori pakaiannya saja tidak tega.

"Jadi, apa kita semua akan pulang?" tanya Ise pada yang lain. Semua mengangguk. Sebelum mereka pergi, datang Sirzech.

"Ah, sebelum kalian pergi, aku ingin bicara dengan Ise-kun, adiknya, dan budak baru Rias."

 **===Meet the Devils!===**

Ise, Miki, dan Ellie dibawa ke salah satu ruangan di kediaman Phenex. Di sana sudah hadir ketiga _Maou_ lainnya beserta kepala klan Phenex dan Gremory.

"Jadi, kenapa kami dibawa kesini?" tanya Ise blak-blakan.

"Langsung saja. Kami ingin tahu kebenaran tentang kalian. Siapa kalian? Darimana kalian datang? Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Ajuka beruntun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Satu-satu broh! Kita mulai dari pertanyaan pertama. Kami cuma pengembara yang berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tampat lain. Aku dan adikku asli dari Kyoto, sedangkan Ellie dari Inggris. Kami berencana menemukan teman-teman kami yang lain." Jawab Ise singkat.

"Itu saja? Kami masih meragukan kalian." Ujar Ajuka.

"Sheesh, aku paling benci kalau harus menjawab panjang-panjang. Namaku Hyoudou Issei, _Sekiryuutei_ pemilik salah satu _[Six Elemental Holy Blades]_ , [Blaze Katana], serta mantan ketua pemberontak _Shogun_. Adikku, Hyoudou Mikie, adalah ninja yang pernah melayani Takeda Shingen dan Sanada Yukimura bersama Sarutobi Sasuke. Temanku, Elizabeth Claire, adalah salah satu pemilik _[Six Elemental Holy Blades]_ lainnya, [Aqua Trident], yang dulunya pernah menjadi murid Raja Arthur dan ikut bertempur bersamanya. Kami berkeliling dunia bersama teman-teman kami yang lain untuk mencari dan bertemu orang-orang yang mengancam kedamaian dunia. Memang kedengarannya seperti cerita dalam anime-manga, tapi memang itulah yang kami lakukan. Sekarang, kami masih belum punya rencana apa-apa. Karena Azazel sudah tahu keberadaanku, kurasa aku tidak akan berpindah-pindah lagi dan menetap disini untuk sementara. Kurasa Sirzech sudah menjelaskannya pada kalian apa yang kuceritakan padanya di ruang klub. Benar kan, Sirzech?"

"Ya. Tapi mereka bilang mereka ingin mendengar penjelasanmu langsung." Jawab Sirzech sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Tadi kau bilang Azazel mengetahui keberadaanmu, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Falbium. Tidak biasanya dia serius. Bahkan dia tidak terlihat mengantuk sama sekali.

"Aku punya hutang pada pak tua itu." Jawab Ise.

"Hutang?"

"Ya. Dialah yang menyelamatkanku dan teman-temanku beberapa abad yang lalu. Aku membayar hutang dengan bekerja padanya. Dan hutangku kembali bertambah sejak dia menyembuhkan kutukan dari adikku beberapa hari yang lalu." Sambung Ise. Ise ikut menyeruput tehnya dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, kau kawan… atau lawan?" tanya Ajuka.

"Itu tergantung sudut pandang kalian, kalau kalian menganggap kami teman, kami akan menganggap kalian teman pula. tapi kalau kalian menganggap kami lawan, aku tidak akan menahan diri." Ujar Ise sambil menatap lurus Ajuka. Yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa tatapan mata Ise kelihatan berbahaya.

"Sirzech bilang kau punya senjata yang setara dengan Longinus. Boleh kami melihatnya?" tanya Lord Phenex. Lord Gremory memajukan badannya sedikit.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada kalian."

BRAK! Falbium menggebrak meja.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Hanya karena kau mengalahkan Riser Phenex bukan berarti kau bisa—

"Falbium. Hentikan." Falbium kembali duduk tenang mendengar perintah Sirzech.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Ise. Kau bisa mempercayai mereka. Mereka tidak seperti Raja Iblis sebelumnya." Sambung Sirzech. Ise hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan sakunya.

"Ini senjataku. [Blaze Katana]." Sebuah katana sepanjang satu meter dengan bilah berwarna merah muncul di genggaman tangan Ise.

"Yang ini punyaku, [Aqua Trident]." Ellie yang dari tadi diam ikut mengeluarkan senjatanya. Sebuah tombak bermata tiga berwarna biru cerah dengan gambar tetesan air di pegangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan adikmu?" tanya Sirzech.

"Miki tidak punya." Jawab Ise.

"Lalu, apa Miki punya [Sacred Gear]?" tanya Sirzech lagi. Ise menggeleng.

"Kekuatan Miki murni berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Dia mempelajari Ninjutsu, sihir, juga _alchemy_. Itulah kemampuan Miki." Jawab Ise.

"Miki juga belajar beberapa jenis bela diri. Tapi Miki lebih suka menggunakan kemampuan Miki dalam menyusup. Hal itu lebih menarik daripada harus berhadapan dengan musuh secara langsung." Ujar Miki.

"Siapa saja teman-teman kalian yang memiliki senjata seperti kalian?" tanya Serafall yang dari tadi diam.

"Aku punya teman dari Jepang bernama Minamoto Mikaze, seorang—atau mungkin seekor— _yokai_ pemilik [Gale Slicer], dari Korea bernama Kim Jong Seo, pemilik [Great Earth], ada lagi yang dari Rusia, namanya Renata Stalinovich, pemilik [Thunder Lance]. Dia bukan manusia, tapi keturunan setengah peri dan setengah manusia. Kami punya ketua yang memimpin kami. Tapi beliau sudah meninggal. Karena itu kami terpecah belah sampai sekarang. Namanya Tiffania. Beliau juga bukan manusia, melainkan salah satu dari bangsa peri. Beliaulah yang membuat senjata-senjata ini. dan beliau adalah pemilik senjata terkuat, [Holy Saber]. Sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu dimana beliau menyimpan [Holy Saber]." Ujar Ise.

"Bangsa peri? Bukannya mereka tidak bisa mati? Lalu kenapa…?"

"Beliau menyegel [Holy Saber] di suatu tempat. Dikhawatirkan senjatanya akan diperebutkan banyak orang dan malah menyebabkan kekacauan. Daripada dia menyimpannya, lebih baik dia menyegelnya di tempat yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Bahkan Miki yang tahu tentang hal itu saja disegel ingatannya." Ise kembali menyeruput tehnya.

PIPIPIPIP~!

HP Miki tiba-tiba bunyi.

"Eh? Di sini bisa dapat sinyal ya?" Ujar Miki polos. Miki menjawab panggilannya.

" _Moshi-moshi_? Oh, Asia-chan! ada apa? Kenapa kedengarannya panik begitu? … Eh? Yang benar!? Oke! Aku dan _onii-chan_ akan segera kesana!" Miki mematikan HP-nya.

"Kenapa Miki?" tanya Ise.

"Mario Ziennes ditemukan!" Jawab Miki. Tapi wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Dimana?"

Pintu ruangan diketuk dan seorang penjaga masuk dan berbisik ke Sirzech.

"Apa!? Mustahil!" Sirzech terlihat kaget mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Sirzech?" tanya Ajuka.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini. Ibukota sedang diserang segerombolan Gargoyle dan makhluk aneh yang tidak diketahui!"

"Apa!?" semua kaget mendengarnya.

"Asia-chan juga bilang begitu! Ini mungkin perbuatan buronan yang kabur dari Vatikan!" tambah Miki.

"Tunggu apa lagi!? kita pergi sekarang!" Ise membuka jendela dan terbang begitu saja.

 **===Meet the Devils!===**

Disaat yang sama, dengan Asia dan kawan-kawan,

Saat ini Asia tengah melawan sepasukan makhluk aneh bertanduk. Mereka menyerang Asia dengan cakar mereka yang bentuknya aneh. Asia melawannya dengan menembakkan peluru suci ke arah makhluk aneh itu. Tapi terlalu banyak. Asia sudah kelelahan. Pakaiannya lusuh, keringat bercucuran, napasnya tidak beraturan, amunisinya juga hampir habis.

" _Asia! Dibelakang!_ " secara refleks Asia berbalik dan menembak. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Gargoyle raksasa yang hendak menyerangnya. Asia gagal mengelak dan terlempar jauh.

" _ASIA!_ " seorang biarawati berpakaian putih bersenjatakan pedang menghampiri Asia. Ia membawa Asia menjauh dan mengobatinya seadanya.

" _Suster… Griselda… larilah…_ " ujar Asia terengah-engah.

" _Jangan berpikiran begitu! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!_ " Griselda menggendong Asia dan membawanya menjauh. Sementara itu, seorang pendeta bersenjatakan tombak tengah dikepung sekumpulan Gargoyle. Pendeta itu juga sudah kelelahan.

Di atas sebuah gedung di tengah kota yang kacau tersebut berdiri seorang pria berambut coklat menatap ke arah kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

" _Sebentar lagi… kalian semua akan kuhabisi…_ " gumamnya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar seseorang mengendap di belakangnya. Saat orang itu hendak menyerangnya, muncul sosok lain yang membunuh penyerang dadakan tadi.

"Signore _Mario, anda harus lebih memperhatikan sekitar anda._ " Ujarnya.

" _Aku percaya padamu_." Balas Mario Ziennes.

" _Biarpun begitu, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Gadis itu, dia memiliki apa yang kita inginkan. Kita harus—_

" _Bersabar dan menunggu saat yang tepat. Itu saja. Lagipula, aku yakin [orang itu] akan datang_." Potong Mario. Ia memutar-mutar seruling ditangannya. Seruling yang merupakan [Sacred Gear] pemanggil makhluk-makhluk mistis berbahaya, [Demon's Whisper].

" _Anda terlalu santai_ , Signore…"

" _Itulah aku, Gregor_."

" _Karena itulah, hamba percaya pada anda. Hamba permisi dulu_." Pria itu—Gregor—menghilang meninggalkan Mario.

 **===Meet the Devils!===**

"Dimana posisinya, Miki?"

"Sebentar… disana! Empat ekor Gargoyle menyerang seorang iblis! Disana juga terdapat beberapa orang anak-anak!"

"Biar aku yang menanganinya, Miki dan Ise lanjut saja!"

"OKE!"

Saat ini, Ise, Miki, dan Ellie tengah dalam perjalanan ke pusat kota. Mereka tidak bisa memakai sihir teleportasi karena ada suatu segel yang menahan sihir teleportasi mengelilingi Lilith. Dikarenakan kediaman Phenex terletak jauh dari pusat kota Lilith, mereka terpaksa berlari.

Anggota ORC yang lain sedang berada di kediaman Gremory. Mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk bertempur kecuali untuk Koneko yang terkena dampak paling parah. Sedangkan Kiba belum bisa bertarung dengan baik karena luka tusuk di perutnya. Yuuma sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke Lilith. Rias dan Akeno-lah yang paling bisa diandalkan disini.

"Bagaimana kita akan kesana? Kita tidak bisa memakai lingkaran sihir. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Akeno.

" _Onii-sama_ akan mengirim griffon untuk kita." Jawab Rias.

Pintu diketuk dan Kiba masuk ke ruangan, " _Buchou_ , Yuuma- _senpai_ sudah sampai di Lilith. Dilaporkan kalau korban jiwa saat ini masih belum ada. Tapi kalau terus begini…"

"Ah, Griffon kita sudah sampai. Kita berangkat!"

"Tunggu, Rias!" Sirzech datang dan memberikan sesuatu ke Rias dan Kiba.

"Ini…?"

"Alat temuan Ajuka. Tembakkan alat ini ke monster paling besar disana dan monster-monster yang lebih kecil darinya di ruang lingkup radius 15 km sekitarnya akan mati. Tapi hanya bisa digunakan sekali. Cari dan tembaklah monster paling besar disana!"

"Dimengerti! Kita berangkat, Yuuto, Akeno!"

" _Hai'_!"

 **===Meet the Devils!===**

Ise dan Miki sudah bertemu dengan Asia dan yang lain. Mereka saat ini mundur ke salah satu gedung kosong.

" _Bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?_ " tanya Miki.

" _Ceritanya panjang. Singkatnya, kami menangkap satu iblis di dunia manusia dan memaksanya membawa kami kesini_." Jawab suster Griselda. Asia cuma tertawa kecil.

" _Anehnya tidak ada iblis yang menyerang kalian biarpun kalian menggunakan seragam gereja_." Celetuk Ise.

" _Kami cuma bilang kami akan membantu mereka. Itu saja_." Ujar Asia.

Ise mengeluarkan tombaknya. Sambil melihat ke sekitar, ia bertarung melawan Gargoyle dan monster-monster lainnya. Sudah lima menit ia masih belum menemukan yang dia cari. Miki yang sudah selesai mengobati luka Asia ikut bertarung bersama Ise.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa puluh tahun, Ise dan Miki bertarung bersama. Ise dengan tombaknya, Miki dengan kedua golok kukri miliknya. Mereka bagaikan pasangan yang menari di lantai dansa. Monster yang tak terlihat oleh Ise, dibunuh oleh Miki. Monster yang luput dari perhatian Miki, ditebas oleh Ise. Kerjasama yang sangat baik. Mereka saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing.

" _Kemampuan mereka masih sama seperti dulu…_ " gumam Asia.

Ise akhirnya menemukan yang dia cari.

"Miki! Gedung paling tinggi arah jam 10!"

Miki langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Disana berdiri seorang pria. Dia berdiri tenang seolah-olah tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Miki akan mengejarnya!" Miki bersiap hendak melompat.

"Jangan! Kalau itu perangkap bagaimana? Kita tetap disini! Sampai Ellie dan Rias- _senpai_ datang, kita akan tetap disini!" seru Ise. Ise mengganti senjatanya dengan Ascalon dan [Blaze Katana]-nya. Menebas setiap monster dan gargoyle didepannya. Diikuti oleh Miki yang melindungi Ise dari belakang. Asia juga memutuskan untuk bertarung setelah istirahat. Me- _reload_ pistolnya, Asia menembaki monster-monster yang terlewat oleh Ise dan Miki. Tak mau kalah, Griselda yang sudah pulih ikut bertarung bersama mereka.

Dan di puncak gedung tertinggi di Lilith, Mario memperhatikan Ise dan yang lain bertarung.

" _Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku mengakhiri semua ini._ " Mario kembali memainkan serulingnya. Kali ini muncul monster besar berwujud naga panjang berwarna hitam legam. Tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak. Monster-monster naga itu menyerang Ise bersamaan.

Dan Ise yang tidak melihat monster itu terkena serangan telak.

DHUAR!

" _ONII-CHAAAAAAAAN!"_

END

A/N :

 **Mwahahahaha! Maaf saya harus memotong cerita ini di sini. Memang saat yang tidak tepat, tapi ini penting untuk membuat pembaca penasaran tigaperempat mati (karena setengah mati sudah terlalu mainstream).**

 **Chapter depan anda akan melihat seperti apa kekuatan Miki yang sebenarnya. kalau Ise punya [Juggernault Drive], Miki beda lagi. Sabar aja. Ntar juga update kok.**

 **Jadi gimana hasil** _ **Rating Game-**_ **nya? Apa kalian pikir saya akan memenangkan Rias begitu saja?** _ **HELL NO**_ **! Mana ada serunya kalau begitu! Memang mirip dengan anime, tapi inilah yang menurut saya lebih menarik. Kalau Rias langsung menang, ga bakal ada adegan Ise vs Riser versi saya. Saya sudah lama ingin menulis adegan ini.**

 **Sekian dulu chapter ini. Sayang sekali ini adalah chapter terakhir yang bisa saya** _ **post**_ **untuk tahun ini. Saya saat ini sedang memulai** _ **project**_ **untuk menulis buku panduan menyelesaikan** _ **Rubik's Cube**_ **. Dan saya juga kehilangan hampir 60-an halaman** _ **word**_ **yang saya ketik karena adek-adek bertuah saya yang dengan santainya menghapus 28 folder** _ **word**_ **, 354 anime, dan 32** _ **game**_ **. Jadinya** _ **HDD**_ **saya langsung turun berat badan dari 891 GB berisi, tersisa 80 GB berisi. Saya akan melanjutkan menulis fic ini, melanjutkan fic "Konohagakuen, Academy for Knights", dan menulis ulang fic "Lightbender of Konoha".**

 **Sampai jumpa di bulan Januari!**

To Be Continued to Chapter 7:

Hyoudou Mikie

fazrulz21, logging out…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Hyoudou Mikie

A/N :

 **Oke, sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Saya tahu Desember kemaren saya bilang "Januari". Sungguh mohon maaf. Desember kemaren, waktu liburan ke Melaka, saya ditabrak mobil waktu nyebrang jalan. Dan saya masih sadarkan diri di jalan ke rumah sakit. Luka yang saya alami diantaranya tungkai kaki kiri patah, tempurung lutut kanan bergeser ke paha, lengan atas kanan patah, rusuk patah 2 pasang, 2 pasang lagi retak. Saya masih duduk di kursi roda sampai bulan lalu. Sekarang saya sudah bias beraktivitas seperti biasa. Hanya saja kesibukan kuliah yang menyiksa saya. Karena sebulan ga masuk, sebulan tugas numpuk. Makanya saya baru bisa update hari ini.**

 **Tanpa banyak omong, kita lanjutkan cerita!**

 **Sebelumnnya di [Meet the Devils!]**

" _Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku mengakhiri semua ini._ " Mario kembali memainkan serulingnya. Kali ini muncul monster besar berwujud naga panjang berwarna hitam legam. Tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak. Monster-monster naga itu menyerang Ise bersamaan.

Dan Ise yang tidak melihat monster itu terkena serangan telak.

DHUAR!

" _ONII-CHAAAAAAAAN!"_

 **STORY START!**

 _ **Miki sangat membenci**_ **onii-chan.**

" _ONII-CHAAAAAN!_ "

 **Onii-chan** _ **selalu mendapat perhatian**_ **ojii-chan** _ **dan**_ **obaa-chan.**

Tubuh Ise terlempar jauh. Terlempar sampai menembus gedung di belakangnya. Pakaian Ise compang-camping dan setengahnya hangus terbakar. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka bakar. Ia tidak bernapas. Ia tidak bergerak. Denyut nadinya berhenti. Ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

 **Onii-chan** _ **juga lebih hebat dari Miki dalam segala hal.**_

" _Onii-chan_ , bertahanlah! Miki ada disini, _onii-chan_!" Miki berusaha menyadarkan Ise. Memberinya pernapasan buatan, mengejutkan jantungnya, dan beberapa pertolongan pertama darurat lainnya. Nihil. Ise tetap tak sadarkan diri. Miki mulai meneteskan air mata.

 _ **Semua orang memuji**_ **onii-chan** _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak pernah ada yang melihat usaha Miki.**_

" _Onii-chan_ , bangun dong… Mi-Miki janji ga… nakal lagi… Miki janji… ga bakal godain _onii-chan_ lagi *sniff* ne, _onii-chan_ … ini ga lucu… bangun dong… BANGUN _ONII-CHAN_!" Miki putus asa. Ise tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mata.

 _ **Semua orang memuji hasil kerja**_ **onii-chan** _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak pernah ada yang menunjukkan dan membenarkan kesalahan Miki.**_

"Maaf, aku terlambat Miki. Bagaimana—oh, _oh no…_ Ise…" Ellie yang baru datang mulai meneteskan air mata.

 _ **Miki benci**_ **onii-chan.**

 **Onii-chan** _ **lebih baik lenyap saja.**_

 **Onii-chan** _ **lebih baik tidak ada.**_

"Ellie-chan, _onii-chan_ tidak mau bangun… bagaimana ini…? K-kita harus segera p-pulang! Anime kesukaan _o-onii-chan_ mau mulai, kita harus… kita harus segera pulang…!" Miki bicara sesenggukan. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh air mata dan keringat.

 _ **Kalau tidak ada**_ **onii-chan** _ **, mereka pasti melihat Miki.**_

"Miki, Ellie! Apa yang terjadi pada Ise?" tanya kelompok ORC yang baru datang. Miki cuma menggeleng.

 **Ojii-chan** _ **dan**_ **obaa-chan** _ **pasti akan lebih memperhatikan Miki.**_

 _ **Ya, itu lebih baik.**_

 **Onii-chan** _ **… mati saja…**_

"Tidak mungkin… Ise…" Rias menitikkan air mata. Begitu pula Koneko dan Akeno. Kiba menggenggam erat pedangnya. Kemudian berteriak dan menerjang ke arah naga hitam yang memporak-porandakan kota. Koneko ikut menyerang bersama Kiba. Sayangnya usaha mereka sia-sia. Naga itu bahkan tidak melihat ke arah mereka. Seolah-olah mereka berdua cuma lalat pengganggu kecil.

" **Mati. Semua harus mati.** " Miki berdiri. Golok kukri di tangannya berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap dan bertambah besar.

"Miki! Jang—

DHOOOM!

Aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Miki. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tapi air matanya tetap mengalir. Dari punggungnya keluar sesuatu seperti tentakel berduri berwarna merah. Sklera matanya berubah dari putih menjadi hitam. Bola matanya menjadi merah.

"Miki! Jangan! Hentikan itu!" sayangnya teriakan Ellie tidak terdengar oleh Miki.

" **Siapapun yang macam-macam dengan** _ **onii-chan**_ **-ku tercinta, mati.** "

Miki menghilang dari tempat berdirinya. Dan naga hitam yang memporak-porandakan kota tadi terbelah dua sepanjang tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Gargoyle dan monster-monster lainnya. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Kemudian Miki melihat ke puncak gedung yang ditunjuk Ise tadi. Melihat ke arah Mario Ziennes.

Mario yang melihat kejadian tadi membelalakkan matanya. Monster yang dia panggil dari dunia lain, yang sanggup melawan satu pasukan besar iblis tingkat tinggi, dihabisi oleh seorang gadis kecil. Keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya saat Miki menatapnya.

"Signore _Mario, gadis itu…"_

" _Aku tahu Gregor. Bunuh gadis itu."_

Gregor menghilang dan kembali muncul di belakang Miki. Siap mengayunkan kapak besarnya. Yang lain kaget. Sejak kapan ada orang muncul di belakang Miki?

Miki tidak bergerak. Bahkan saat kapak Gregor akan membelahnya Miki tidak bergerak. Justru kapak Gregor-lah yang terbelah. Bersamaan dengan tangannya.

"AAARGH! _K-kau… BASTARDO…!_ " sebelum Gregor berbalik, Miki sudah membelah kepalanya menjadi enambelas bagian.

" **Satu mati.** " Miki menghilang dari tempat berdirinya dan muncul tepat di belakang Mario. Mario menyadarinya dan menghindari serangan dari golok kukri Miki. Gedung tempat mereka berdiri langsung terbelah.

' _Kekuatan macam apa…_ ' Mario kembali memainkan serulingnya. Memanggil beberapa gargoyle lainnya. Delapan gargoyle yang dia panggil dihabisi oleh Miki dengan tentakel merah berduri di punggungnya.

" **Kau yang membunuh** _ **onii-chan**_ **…** "

TRANG!

Kedua golok Miki tertahan oleh sebilah belati dari lengan jubah Mario. Miki melompat mundur kebelakang. Dengan satu putaran tubuh, Miki menghantam Mario dengan kedua tentakel berdurinya. Mario terpental ke gedung sebelah. Miki mengejar dan langsung menebas Mario dari kedua sisi. Satu sisi berhasil ditahan oleh belati Mario, dan sisi satunya berhasil ditahan Mario dengan serulingnya. Sayang dia lupa kalau Miki masih punya dua senjata. Tentakel berduri yang tadi menghantam dan mencabik-cabik perutnya, kini kembali mencabik dan menembus perutnya. Mario memuntahkan darah ke wajah Miki. Miki yang sedikit terkejut melonggarkan serangannya dan ditendang ke samping oleh Mario. Mario mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jubahnya.

Air mata Phoenix.

Dari bawah, Ellie dan yang lain tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di atas sana. Rias dan Kiba mulai khawatir. Sementara Koneko terus-terusan menggigit kuku jempolnya. Asia dan suster Griselda menjaga Ise.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di atas sana? Kenapa Miki bisa sampai menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Rias. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Bahkan dari Ellie sekalipun.

"Ellie, kamu pasti tahu sesuatu." Ujar Kiba. Ellie tidak bergerak.

"Kumohon, Ellie. Beritahu kami apa yang terjadi pada Miki?" pinta Rias. Ellie tetap tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Adoi… sakitku perut…." Terdengar suara Ise.

"ISE-KUN! Kamu masih hidup!" Rias yang lega melihat Ise bangkit langsung menerjang Ise dan menjatuhkannya.

"ADOI! Sakit! Ya iyalah aku hidup! _Wong_ aku abadi kok…" ujar Ise.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa itu." Ujar Ellie polos.

"Dasar… ya sudah. Ellie, bantu aku menyegel Miki kembali." Ujar Ise sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas entah dari mana.

"HA!? Gila apa!? Miki yang udah kaya gitu cuma bisa ditahan oleh kau, ketua, dan Renata!" hardik Ellie.

"Makanya bantu aku! Tolonglah!" Ise memohon. Ellie bersikeras menolak.

"Dengar Ise, yang punya kemampuan menyegel tingkat tinggi cuma kalian bertiga! Bahkan Mikaze—yang notabene punya chakra alami—kesulitan menyegel Miki!"

"Aku tidak memintamu menyegelnya, tapi menahannya. Itu saja! Aku yang akan menyegel Miki!" sela Ise. Ellie hendak menyela tapi menyerah melihat tekad dari Ise.

"ARRGH! _Dammit, lad_! Jangan salahkan aku kalau Miki sampai terluka, oke!?" Ellie langsung mengeluarkan [Aqua Trident]. Baru dia hendak terbang ke tempat Miki, yang dimaksud malah nongol di sebelahnya. Wujudnya yang kelihatan seperti monster mengejutkan Ellie.

"WHOAO!" Ellie langsung menunduk saat golok kukri Miki mengayun ke arahnya. Terdengar bunyi logam berbenturan, ternyata golok Miki terarah ke Mario Ziennes yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Ellie. Mario menahan satu golok Miki dengan belati kecilnya. Miki hendak mengayunkan golok satu lagi sebelum Ellie membekukan semua area sekitarnya—termasuk Mario dan Miki.

' _Ini…? bukan es biasa._ ' batin Mario. Miki yang terjebak seluruh tubuhnya—kecuali kepala—mulai memberontak. Tentakel berdurinya menghancurkan es yang dibuat Ellie dan berusaha menyerang Ellie. Ellie menghindar dan tentakel Miki mengenai es yang menahan Mario sehingga Mario terbebas.

"ARGH! _Such a fucking pain in the ass_!" umpat Ellie sambil melompat mundur.

"Bertahan sebentar lagi, Ellie! Aku hampir selesai menulis segelnya!" seru Ise dari kejauhan.

" _It's easy for you to say!_ Miki terlalu kuat!" balas Ellie. Jadinya pertarungan berubah menjadi pertarungan tiga arah dengan Miki yang mendominasi pertarungan. Ellie sudah terluka di beberapa tempat. Sementara luka di tubuh Miki sembuh secepat dia terluka.

"Cih, kalau begini aku tidak bisa mengehentikannya tanpa membunuhnya!" seru Ellie.

"Sudah siap! Menjauhlah, Ellie!" Ellie langsung melompat mundur. Sementara Mario dan Miki masih beradu senjata. Ise langsung menepukkan tangannya ke gulungan kertas di tanah.

" _Fuuinjutsu : Tekko Fuuin!_ " dari bawah tanah tempat Miki berdiri, muncul pilar-pilar baja mengelilinginya. Pilar-pilar baja itu mengurung Miki dan Mario Ziennes di dalamnya.

"Ah, aku lupa ada orang itu…" ujar Ise sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Jadi, kita keluarkan dia?" tanya Ellie.

"Tidak perlu. Setidaknya aku sudah dapat yang kubutuhkan." Ujar Ise sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tanah. Sebuah seruling.

"Itu…?"

"[Demon's Whisper] yang dicurinya dari seorang penyihir Finlandia." Jawab Ise. Ia memperhatikan seruling sepanjang 20 cm itu.

"Sekarang, gimana caranya mengembalikan Miki seperti semula?" tanya Akeno.

"Sebelum itu, kita keluarkan pria itu sebelum Miki memakannya."

"Memakannya?"

"Ya. Akan kujelaskan nanti." Dengan beberapa segel tangan, Ise mengendalikan penjara pilar itu, mengeluarkan Mario Ziennes, dan mengikatnya. Setelah itu ia menulis segel lain di gulungan lain.

"Semuanya, harap tutup telinga kalian karena Miki akan berteriak sangat keras." Ujar Ise. Lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Fuuinjutsu : Kami no Ryou!_ " segel yang ditulis Ise menjalar ke tubuh Miki. Mengikat tubuh kecilnya. Segel itu bercahaya, dan Miki pun berteriak dengan sangat keras.

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—**

Melihat adik kecilnya kesakitan, Ise hanya bisa mengalirkan air mata. Sebenarnya kalau bisa dia tidak ingin menggunakan _fuuinjutsu_ ini. Sayangnya hanya ini _fuuinjutsu_ yang bisa menyegel kembali Miki.

"Ise…" Yuuma hanya bisa melihat Ise mengalirkan air mata dan Miki berteriak kesakitan. Ia tahu Ise sangat tidak menginginkan ini. Teknik penyegelan yang hampir setara dengan _Shikifuujin_ ini tidak menyakiti atau membunuh pengguna, tapi menyakiti yang disegel. Wajar, ini adalah teknik penyegelan yang dikhususkan untuk menyegel iblis tingkat tinggi. Bahkan sang Lucifer atau Satan sekalipun akan sangat kesakitan jika disegel dengan _fuuinjutsu_ ini.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH—**

"Sedikit lagi… Miki…! Tahan dulu… sebentar…!" Ise membuka tangannya, lalu menepukkannya kembali. Ia melakukan itu berulang kali. Dan setiap ia melakukan itu, Miki merasa sakit yang dialaminya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Air mata Ise bertambah deras. Setelah menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali, ia menepukkan tangannya ke gulungan penyegel tadi. Cahaya menyilaukan menutupi daerah sekitar. Saat cahaya menghilang, di tempat Miki berdiri tadi hanya ada… bekas darah yang sangat banyak.

"Dimana… Miki…?" tanya Rias. Saat ia melihat ke arah Ise, dipangkuannya sudah ada Miki yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Ise mengelus kepala Miki dengan sangat lembut. Disertai dengan air matanya yang turun mengalir di pipinya.

"I-Ise…?" agak ragu, Rias mendekati Ise yang mengelus kepala Miki.

"… ya… buchou?" jawab Ise.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Rias. Ise mengangguk kecil sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Apa… apa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" tanya Akeno ragu-ragu.

"Kalian bisa bertanya pada Yuuma-neechan." Jawab Ise.

" _Nah, sekarang. Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada pria ini?_ " tanya suster Griselda sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke Mario.

JLEBB

Belum sempat Mario menengadah, sebuah anak panah menembus kepalanya dari samping. Ise yang tadi membaringkan Miki di tanah berdiri dan menghadap ke pemanah. Seorang pria besar yang tinggi. Di punggungnya tersampir tombak halberd. Dia menggunakan armor yang kalau dilihat dari depan seperti wajah monster yang menggeram. Helm yang dipakainya memiliki dua buah sesuatu seperti antena yang panjang. Ise akhirnya buka suara,

"Lama tidak jumpa, Master Lu Bu."

 **[Meet the Devils!]**

Di sisi lain kota Lilith, kelompok Sona Sitri dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria tinggi berambut panjang yang dikuncir. Dia menggunakan armor berwarna biru metalik dengan ikat kepala biru. Dengan bersenjatakan tombak, pria itu menghabisi sejumlah besar iblis dihadapannya.

"S-siapa…?" Saji tergagap.

"Maaf, sebelumnya aku ingin tanya. Apa kalian kenal pemuda berambut coklat berkacamata kecil? Kalau tidak salah namanya… Hyoudou." Tanya pria itu.

"A-ah, Hyoudou-kun mungkin ada di sisi lain kota di sana." Tunjuk Tsubaki. Pria itu membungkukkan badan dan bersiap pergi.

"T-tunggu!" cegah Sona. "Sebelum itu… beritahukan namamu…"

"Ah, maaf soal itu. Namaku Zhao Yun." Pria itu melesat terbang.

 **[Meet the Devils!]**

"L-Lu Bu!? Maksudmu Lu Bu yang dari " _Romance of the Three Kingdom_ " itu!? Lu Bu yang menjinakkan kuda merah liar dengan tangan kosong dan menghabisi satu pasukan lawan seorang diri tanpa terluka itu!?" tanya Rias bertubi-tubi.

"…" Ise tidak menjawab, hanya menatap lurus ke Lu Bu.

"Fufufu, ternyata aku terkenal juga. Sayangnya, aku orang yang berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

Ise menjawab, "Dia cuma keturunan langsung dari Lu Bu." Ise menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Keturunan langsung?" tanya Kiba.

"Begitulah, dan dari kelihatannya dia tidak sendiri." Ujar Ise. Beberapa orang pun muncul dari kabut asap di belakang Lu Bu. Seorang gadis muda dengan senjata seperti shuriken raksasa, seorang pria paruh baya dengan dua buah kapak, serta seorang pria lain yang menggunakan selendang sutra Cina yang kelihatannya mahal.

"Perkenalkan, perwira kepercayaanku, Lu Lingqi, Zhang Liao, dan Chen Gong." Lu Bu dengan seringaian di wajahnya memperkenalkan satu per satu bawahannya.

"Ho? Bukannya itu si _Xiao Lingqi_? Hoho, sudah besar ternyata ya? Mau ikut main perang-perangan dengan papa ya?" ujar Ise dengan cengirannya. Sebelum Lingqi sempat menarik senjatanya, Lu Bu sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Omonganmu besar juga untuk bocah kecil yang tidak bisa bertarung lagi." Ujar Lu Bu

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, pak tua. Aku lebih tua darimu, sialan." Umpat Ise. Cengiran Lu Bu menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi? Jelas kami yang akan menang kalau melawanmu sekarang." Lu Bu mengacungkan tombaknya ke Ise. Tentunya Ise panik. Dia sudah kelelahan, tidak mungkin bisa bertarung melawan Lu Bu tanpa terluka lebih parah. Tapi Ise tetap mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, sialan. Kau pikir siapa yang memberi luka di perutmu itu?"

"Heheh, baru bisa memberi luka kecil saja kau sudah berpikir kau menang? Kau pikir aku tidak berlatih selama ini, hah?"

Tiba-tiba dari samping Lu Bu meluncur tombak berwarna perak dengan hiasan naga. Lu Bu menangkisnya dan melompat dari tempat dia berdiri tadi.

"Cih, ternyata kau masih hidup, bocah naga." Umpat Lu Bu melihat penyerangnya tadi. Zhao Yun.

"M-Master Zhao—

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa, paman!" sapa Zhao Yun.

"Hehe, jangan panggil aku paman, aku tidak mau dipanggil paman oleh guruku." Ujar Ise. "Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?" tanya Ise.

"Tentu saja dengan [Dragon Gate]. Begitulah cara Lu Bu bisa kesini."

"[Dragon Gate]? Bukannya gerbang itu cuma bisa dibuka oleh kelima Dragon Kings?" tanya Rias.

"Ya. Lu Bu memaksa Yu Long membuka gerbang."

"HEH!? Naga sepanjang tali baruak itu dipaksa oleh pak tua sialan di sana!?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil pak tua, bocah bebuyutan!?"

"Paman, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi kita harus segera pergi." Sela Zhao Yun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ise. Ia mulai merasa tidak enak.

"… Master Cao Cao… dikalahkan."

Perasaan tidak enak Ise terbukti. Lu Bu yang mendegarnya menyengir lebar, dan tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Jadi bangkainya sudah ditemukan ya. mah, tidak masalah. Setidaknya kalian bisa memakamkannya di samping sepupu sialannya itu. HAHAHAHA!"

Ise hendak memenggal kepala Lu Bu, tapi Zhao Yun dan Kiba menahannya.

"Ise-kun, kita harus segera pergi. Maou Leviathan dan Maou Beelzebub yang akan menghadapi mereka." Ujar Kiba.

"Ho~? Raja iblis sendiri yang akan turun tangan? Hehehe, menarik. Mungkin aku akan bisa mencoba ini nanti." Lu Bu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lingkaran sihir disampingnya. Dan mata Ise membelalak.

"K… Kau… sialan…! **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MASTER CAO, BANGSAT!?** " Ise menggeram dan menggenggam [Blaze Katana]. Bersiap hendak menyerang. Sebelum akhirnya ia dan yang lain di teleport bersama ke tempat lain.

 **[Meet the Devils!]**

Mereka muncul kembali di kediaman Phenex. Aula tempat pesta tadi sudah disulap menjadi bilik perawatan darurat. Beberapa iblis perawat terlihat sibuk bolak-balik. Bukan cuma kediaman Phenex, kediaman Gremory juga menjadi rumah sakit darurat karena rumah sakit wilayah Sitri sudah penuh. Ajaibnya, kejadian ini tidak memakan korban jiwa (Selain Mario Ziennes dan Gregor tentunya.)

"Semua korban terluka sudah dirawat. Hanya saja stok air mata Phoenix yang kami miliki tidak cukup untuk semua." Ujar seseorang dari klan Phenex pada Sirzech.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kalian istirahat saja dulu." Iblis tadi membungkukkan badan dan pamit. Sirzech kemudian menuju ke ranjang Miki.

"Bagaimana dengan adikmu?"

"Setidaknya kami tidak akan mati."

"Heh, jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya kami sudah biasa menghadapi situasi ini. Tapi ini baru ketiga kalinya kami harus menyegel Miki kembali."

Sirzech mengambil bangku dan duduk menghadap Ise, "Tolong beritahu aku, apa sebenarnya adikmu?"

"… ini ada hubungannya dengan keabadian kami." Jawab Ise. Ia menengadah menatap langit-langit aula, memejamkan mata, dan bertanya, "Kau tahu _Magia Erebea_?"

"Kalau yang kamu maksud [sihir yang memberikan keabadian pada pengguna dan mengutuknya tidak bisa mati sampai kiamat] itu aku tahu." Jawab Sirzech.

"Bukan. Bukan sihir palsu itu. Ini lebih kompleks lagi." bantah Ise. Kemudian melanjutkan, " _Magia Erebea_ adalah sihir yang memberikan keabadian dengan mengorbankan anggota tubuhmu yang paling berharga."

"!? Maksudmu…?"

"Saat kami terkena kutukan ini, kami dipaksa menyerahkan anggota tubuh yang paling berharga dari kami. Dalam kasus Miki, dia mengorbankan rahimnya." Mata Sirzech membelalak.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sirzech. Ise membuka jaket dan kaosnya. Memperlihatkan bekas luka di punggungnya. Bekas luka di kedua bahunya yang terlihat seperti sesuatu ditarik paksa dari sana.

"Sebelumnya, aku mendapat sayap setelah berhasil membangkitkan [Balance Breaker]. Sayap ini tidak menghilang dariku dan tetap menempel. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Malahan sayapku sangat membantuku dalam berbagai hal. Dan inilah yang diambil dariku."

Sirzech tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Ise.

"Apa teman-temanmu yang lain juga begitu?"

"Tidak. Hanya kami berdua." Ise menjawab sambil memasang kaos dan jaketnya. "Aku permisi dulu, aku mau mencari _buchou_ dan yang lain." Ise bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar aula.

 **[Meet the Devils!]**

Di ruangan lain kediaman Phenex, terlihat Zhao Yun yang sedang membalut luka Kiba, juga Ellie yang sedang menyeduh teh. Di sudut ruangan, Sister Griselda dan Asia tidur bersandaran.

"Dimana _buchou_?" tanya Ise. Ellie menunjuk ke arah balkon. Di sana Rias duduk menatap langit malam dunia bawah. Lengan bawah kanan, paha kanan, kepala, dan lehernya dibalut perban.

"Bagaimana, _buchou_?" tanya Ise menghampiri Rias. Rias menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali memandang langit.

"… entahlah. Aku tidak tahu… bagaimana denganmu?" Rias bertanya balik.

"…" Ise tidak menjawab.

"Duduklah." Ise duduk di kursi di sebelah Rias.

"… ne, _buchou_. Apa yang akan _buchou_ lakukan kalau salah satu anggota peerage _buchou_ mati?" tanya Ise frontal.

"… balas dendam. Aku iblis, jadi merelakan kematian mereka bukanlah sifat iblis. Siapapun yang membunuh bawahan imutku, akan kuburu sampai dapat." Jawab Rias mantap. "Kalau kamu sendiri? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau temanmu mati?" Rias balik bertanya.

"… entahlah. Yang jelas saat ini aku merasa murka. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dan memburu Lu Bu sekarang." Lirih Ise.

"Ne, Ise… kalau boleh tahu… apa hubunganmu dan Lu Bu itu?" tanya Rias.

"… Kami dulu teman minum." Jawab Ise. Rias menatap Ise tak percaya. "Hei, hei, hei, ingat kan aku berumur lebih dari 6 abad…"

"Maaf, soalnya dengan fisik sepertimu, aku lupa usia aslimu." Ujar Rias.

"… Dulu dia adalah orang yang kukagumi. Mulai dari gaya bertarungnya, kemampuan memanahnya, kekuatannya, dan sebenarnya dia adalah penyair yang hebat. Persis seperti Lu Bu dalam novel " _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ " itu. Sayangnya… dia berubah sejak kak Diao Chan…" Ise menggantung kalimatnya. Rias melirik ke Ise dan melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Ise. "… Kak Diao Chan tewas di peperangan karena melindungiku." Ise menghapus air matanya.

"Ise…"

"Jadi kurang lebih aku adalah target balas dendam Lu Bu. Wanita yang dicintainya tewas karena melindungiku. Jadi wajar dia mengincarku." Ise bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Di sini dingin lho, buchou. Kita masuk saja." Rias menurut dan mengikuti Ise ke dalam.

 **[Meet the Devils!]**

" _Hehe, memang hebat cucuku!"_

" _Tentu saja, adiknya saja sehebat ini, apalagi kakaknya! Kalau begini kita pasti bisa menggulingkan pemerintah korup itu!"_

" _Semua berkat Ise! Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa menang!"_

" _HIDUP ISE! HIDUP ISE!"_

 _ **Onii-chan**_ **… mati saja…**

" _Oh, Miki? Kebetulan! Ini, berikan ini untuk kakakmu! Nanti jatah Miki ambil di belakang saja. Kakek sibuk."_

"… _Dimengerti…"_

 **Kalau tidak ada** _ **onii-chan… jii-chan**_ **dan** _ **baa-chan**_ **pasti akan…**

" _Oh, ini dia adik cantikku! Ayo, kemari! Kita makan bersa—URK!"_

" _ISE! MIKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"_

" _TAHAN DAN KURUNG DIA! JAUHKAN ISE DARINYA!"_

" _BERTAHAN, ISE! KAU PASTI SELAMAT!"_

… **lho? Bukannya harusnya...**

" _Gawat! Ise kehilangan banyak darah!"_

" _GAAAAH! Cepat! Bawa dia ke rumah dokter Kureha!"_

 **Seharusnya** _ **onii-chan**_ **mati, kan?**

 **KENAPA KALIAN MENOLONGNYA!?**

" _Apa yang—GUOHOK!"_

" _Miki! Berhen—URRGHH!"_

" _TAHAN MIKI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"_

 **KENAPA KALIAN MENOLONGNYA!? DIA SEHARUSNYA MATI—**

"Miki."

Miki membuka matanya. Di sebelahnya terdapat Ise yang tengah mengelus kepalanya.

" _Onii-chan_ …?"

"Syukurlah. Kamu baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanya Ise.

"… Un… Miki baik-baik saja kok." Miki mencoba untuk bangkit. Ise membantunya duduk perlahan.

"… Apa ada yang mati?" tanya Miki.

"Kalau dari pihak kita tidak ada. Hanya saja kerusakan kota sangat parah. Beberapa gedung pencakar langit runtuh termasuk Hotel milik keluarga Gremory. Dan dari pihak musuh ada dua. Mereka berdualah dalang dari kejadian ini."

"… Apa Miki yang…?"

"…" Ise tidak menjawab.

"Berarti benar ya…"

"Maaf. Kalau saja aku tidak lengah—"

"Itu bukan salah _onii-chan_. Justru Miki-lah yang seharusnya…" Ise mengambil tangan kanan Miki. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Lalu menatap lekat ke mata Miki.

"Berjanjilah, setelah ini jangan membuat kakak tercintamu ini menyegelmu lagi, sayang…" Ise lalu memeluk Miki. Mendekap kepala Miki di dada bidangnya. Miki hanya mengangguk di pelukan Ise.

Dari luar, kelompok Gremory plus Riea dan Zhao Yun mengintip mereka melalui celah pintu.

"Benar-benar dua bersaudara yang akrab." Komentar Riea.

"Fufufu, begitulah adik kecilku." Timpal Yuuma.

"Jadi? Apa akan kita biarkan mereka begitu terus?" tanya Kiba.

"Biarkan saja dulu, nanti malah merusak suasana." Jawab Zhao Yun dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kami mendengar kalian, lho…" seru Ise. Dan si pengintip masuk ruangan sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Yaah, maaf, takutnya kami malah merusak suasana dan membuat suasanya jadi ga enak." Ujar Rias.

"Tidak masalah kok. Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah tiga hari kita di sini. Suster Griselda dan Asia juga sudah kembali ke Vatikan." Tanya Ise.

"Kita kembali ke Kuoh. Di sana akan diadakan pertemuan antar Tiga Fraksi Besar dan kita diminta untuk menjadi saksi dalam kejadian ini." jawab Rias.

"Kenapa harus di Kuoh?" tanya Miki.

"Tidak tahu. Yang jelas ketiga pimpinan besar sudah memutuskan begitu. Kita akan kembali ke Kuoh sore ini." jawab Rias. Mereka kemudian bergegas dan bersiap menuju kembali ke Kuoh.

 **[Meet the Devils!]**

Di rumah, Miki hanya duduk diam di sofa. Segelas susu coklat ditangannya dibiarkannya dingin. Dia hanya duduk termenung. Saat itulah Ise datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Miki?"

"… _Onii-chan_ …?"

"Kenapa? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"… Miki… Miki kepikiran…" genggaman Miki di gelasnya menguat. Terlihat dari tangan dan permukaan susu di gelas yang bergetar. Ise lalu merangkul Miki.

"Kita sudah bersama selama lebih dari enam ratus tahun. Jadi kenapa kamu masih ragu curhat ke kakakmu?" tanya Ise.

"… Miki kepikiran… apa yang Miki lakukan dulu… pada _Onii-chan_ …"

"… Yang mana satu? Kau melakukan banyak hal padaku. Mulai dari menciumku saat tidur, memainkan "Little Ise" saat aku mandi, menggesekkan kemaluanmu padaku, menelanjangi dan meraba serta menjilati seluruh tubuhku, bahkan menghisap—

"Saat Miki menusuk Onii-chan…"

Ise terdiam. Bangkit dari sofa, lalu memukul kepala Miki dengan _harisen_.

PLAKK!

"AW!"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, lupakan soal itu. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kejadian itu. Berapa kali kukatakan, maafkanlah dirimu sendiri! Kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri, bagaimana aku mau memaafkanmu?" Miki terdiam. Menatap ke dalam gelas susunya yang tumpah sebagian.

"Maaf… _onii-chan_ … hiks…" Miki mulai terisak. Ise pun kembali duduk dan merangkul kembali adik tercintanya.

"Sudah, yang jelas sekarang kita baik-baik saja. Habiskan susumu, dan tidur. Oke? Besok kita masih sekolah." Ujar Ise. Miki mengangguk dan menenggak habis susu coklat yang tadi dibiarkannya dingin.

" _Onii-chan_."

"Ya—

Baru saja Ise berbalik, Miki sudah meraih kepala Ise, memeluk lehernya, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bukan ciuman bernafsu yang diberikan Miki, tapi kecupan lembut seperti seorang kekasih mencium pasangannya. Setelah beberapa detik, Miki melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum ke kakak tercintanya.

" _Onii-chan, daisuki!_ "

Ise tertegun. Kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Miki dengan erat.

END

A/N :

 **Selesai! Maaf kalau tidak sepanjang yang diharapkan. Saya masih sangat sibuk, jadi waktu menulis makin berkurang.**

 **Hohoho~ apakah** _ **route**_ **Miki akan terbuka? Atau gadis-gadis lainnya juga akan mendapat** _ **route**_ **masing-masing? Hehe, sabar dulu. Ini baru permulaan. Saya ga tau bakal sampai berapa chapter fic ini nantinya, yang jelas** _ **ending**_ **-nya sudah saya pikirkan. Untuk chapter depan adalah satu chapter komedi keseharian Ise dan kawan-kawan. Ga** _ **full comedy**_ **, tapi setidaknya menghibur. Dan chapter depan akan update bersamaan dengan cerita** _ **flashback side story**_ **Ise dan kawan saat belajar…** _ **ninjutsu**_ **! Ya, saya akan menulis fic** _ **crossover**_ **dengan Naruto! Jadi tunggu tanggal mainnya!**

 **Dan semoga sukses buat adik-adik yang akan melaksanakan SBMPTN besok! Semoga diterima di universitas yang terbaik!**

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 8 :

 _Onii-chan no XX_

fazrulz21, _logging out_


End file.
